Child of Mine
by Ambrant Arandel
Summary: Negi attempts to discover what Chao was up to during the school festival.  Takes place after the festival.  Spoilers if you haven't read past Vol. 10 .Complete.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I don't own Negima. The closest thing I have to it is the manga series in paperback. Warning: Spoilers for those of you who have only read the English translations published by Del Rey. This story follows the manga up until the festival, after that it goes tangent. (I still haven't read past chapter 137 in the manga yet.)**

**Child of Mine**

**(A Mahou Sensei Negima Fanfiction)**

**Prologue.**

Negi finished giving his report to the dean about the festival activities of Chao. She had returned home, and apparently he'd been able to disrupt her plans to change the future. He only hoped that whatever she had been trying to change wasn't so terrible that he was going to regret having stopped her.

The dean had listened curiously as Negi told him nearly everything that had gone on. He'd left out his pocket watch 'souvenir' and the adventures it had gotten him into, but he had told the dean everything else about Chao Lingshen.

"So, she was trying to expose the world of magic in order to change the future, which was her past or present." The dean said stroking his beard. "Furthermore, she is your descendant."

"That's correct sir." Negi said politely.

"This explains a great deal. There has been a disruption in the time/space continuum that may be linked to this, and it seems to be centered around your descendants. It may very well be that Chao was more successful than we were first led to believe." The dean said seriously.

"What do you mean?" Negi said in confusion.

"Come with me." The dean said getting up from his desk. "I have something to show you."

The dean led Negi to his own personal laboratory. There he pulled a cloth back from a mirror that dominated the center of the room. The mirror stood at least two and a half meters tall and inside Negi could see darkness and mist swirling around.

"What is it?" He said in awe.

"This is the Mirror of Ebyam. An old colleague of mine and I found it and its twin on an expedition into the ruins of Ys several years ago. I took this mirror for safe keeping while he took the Mirror of Erised. He said he had a use for the Mirror of Erised, but frankly, I believe this is the more useful of the two mirrors. This shows us what might possibly be." The dean said as if instructing a class on archeology.

"So how does it work? Does it show the future?" Negi asked.

"Well, in can be used to see someone's possible future. What it shows us is an illusion of what might be, and it may give us an idea of what Chao was trying to change. However, as you can see from the darkness and mist, you are nearly too young for it to work." The dean said looking into the mirror.

"I'm too young?" Negi asked looking into the darkness.

"Yes. As we grow older, our reactions become more ingrained. How we respond to a given situation becomes more automatic. It makes determining our possible futures more easy. I guess you could say that our destinies become more solid as we grow older. For someone as young as yourself, still in the formative stages of your life, the possibilities are nearly endless. It also appears as if your own future has been put into an even greater state of uncertainty due to Chao's influence upon you during the time that she was here." The dean said sagely.

"So how can this help us?" Negi asked.

"Well, there is one other function of the mirror. This is the reason I set up Konoka on so many O-miai. With this, I can see the possible outcome of how two people will turn out when they stand before the mirror together. If you were to find out who Chao's female descendant was, then we might be able to see what the possible future holds when the two of you stand before the mirror, since that future is tied to both of you." The dean said studying the mirror and then studying Negi. "I'm going to have this sent to your room. You must find Chao's female descendant if you are to find out what it was she was trying to change."

Negi nodded and looked back into the darkness. He had no idea where to begin, but if he was to understand Chao's motivations, he was going to have to try. The only problem was, if he was Chao's grandfather many generations removed, who was her grandmother?

* * *

"So, it's some sort of fortune telling mirror?" Konoka said looking into its shiny surface.

"Yeah, the dean said it could help in finding out more about what Chao Lingshen was up to. If I can look into the futures of each of the girls in class I hope to be able to see what her plans were and how it affects each of you. The dean placed an illusion over it so that it looks like a normal mirror. All I have to do is get the girls in front of it and I'll be able to see their futures without them knowing." Negi hated to lie to the girls, but this was the only way.

"Well let's try it out!" Konoka said happily. "I want to see my future!"

Negi realized that his little white lie was immediately in danger of being discovered, so he had to think quickly. "It needs time to charge first Konoka. I promise as soon as it is ready I'll see what your future looks like. _And by that time I'll have a convincing story concocted to keep you from knowing what's going on._

Asuna however was obviously not convinced. The girl seemed to be able to see through nearly any lie Negi told her. She even saw through the ones he told himself sometimes. Asuna looked at the mirror with a raised eyebrow and Negi was sure she saw the black swirling mist beneath the illusion.

"Oh well, maybe later then." Konoka said trying to contain her excitement and her disappointment. "I have to go to the store, so you two try not to kill each other while I'm gone."

Negi looked into the mirror. In the reflective illusion he could see himself standing next to Asuna as the door closed behind Konoka. He quietly whispered the spell to activate the mirror and then looked past the illusion.

Nothing but more darkness greeted his gaze.

"I guess your magical dampening abilities must interfere with the mirror." Negi said to Asuna.

"Why did you lie to Konoka?" Asuna said with irritation plain in her voice.

"If I hadn't we would have spent the rest of the afternoon in front of the mirror looking at every detail of her future life, and anybody she new. You know how carried away she gets when it comes to fortune telling." Negi said truthfully.

Asuna nodded, but Negi was sure she wasn't fully convinced. He was going to have to step carefully to keep the girls from abusing the mirror. If they knew just exactly what he meant by their future he'd have even more girl troubles than he already had. He'd have to figure out some other way of seeing Asuna's future.

"I'll start scrying tomorrow. Hopefully I'll be able to determine if there was any damage done to the future of any of my students and fix it." Negi said confidently. It was going to take a while to get all the girls checked, but hopefully he could get this done with out anyone being the wiser.

**A/N: A special thanks going out to my Beta readers, Hildebrant and Iceblade28.**


	2. Chapter 1: Hakase and Chachamaru

**A/N: I don't own Negima. The closest thing I have to it is the manga series in paperback. **

**Chapter 1. Hakase and Chachamaru**

It was Monday. It was obvious from the way class 3-A was acting that some of the more perverted members of the class were apparently going through Negi withdrawal. Negi tried to concentrate on class, but after three passes, two whistles, four pinches on his rear as he was walking amongst the desks, and an all out assault to dress him in spandex, he had just about given up. Negi hated Mondays.

Negi sat down behind the desk and started thinking of how he was going to get all the girls into his room. Then he rephrased the dilemma into how to get the girls into his room separately. Then he rephrased the dilemma into how to get the girls into his room in a way that didn't involve him getting stripped, bathed, molested, fondled, dressed in funny clothes, or otherwise subjected to the usual amount of perversion he was accustomed to. It was actually proving to be quite difficult.

It was after school and the Baka Rangers were working on their extra credit quizzes. Since Asuna was usually the last one done he would ask her after everyone was gone. Surprisingly, Yue was taking longer than usual. She had started doing so much better until Negi had introduced her to magic, now it was hard to get her to study anything else. She was a brilliant young girl, but she detested studying. Negi suspected that like Einstein, mundane knowledge bored her. It was only when her mind was engaged in something so complex that it baffled other people that she truly applied herself.

The rest of the Baka Rangers were a different matter. Negi wondered if it were a coincidence that his worst students were also the most physically dangerous in terms of combat ability. Fei Ku and Kaede were amazing fighters, but weren't very gifted at schoolwork. Mana and Setsuna were much better in class, but even they were below average students when ranked with the rest of the girls their age. Negi supposed that if it weren't for the stamina enhancing effects of magic that allowed Setsuna and Mana to go for longer periods without rest that they would probably be amongst the Baka Rangers themselves.

All this aside, Negi thought he might be able to get away with getting the Baka Rangers into his room on the pretext of a study session, but the rest of the class would still be a problem. He could also be more open with some of them regarding the mirror than he could with others, but telling them he wanted to see what kind of children they could possibly have together would not go over well.

Negi thought about it until the first of his students finished their quiz. Negi graded them as they were brought to him and then brought up the subject to the girls. "Girls, I would like to see if there is a possibility that I might be able to schedule each of you for some additional one-on-one tutoring."

Asuna looked up from her quiz and immediately figured out what he was up to and nodded. She apparently thought it was a good idea. Negi looked at the rest of the Baka Rangers. "I'd be happy to host it in the dorms, since the only times I will be available will be in the evenings, what do you say?"

"I'm in for tomorrow night." Kaede said calmly.

"I'll take Wednesday." Makie piped in.

"Thursday." Yue said simply.

"I'm sorry, I can't until Saturday Negi-bouzu." Kei Fu said apologetically.

"That's fine." Negi said happily. "Anytime is fine. If you could come by my room in the dorms I should have something ready by then."

Negi pulled out his school roster and quickly started making notes about when to expect each of the girls. At least this time he had the time for each of his students, unlike the festival, he simply had to find excuses to get them alone in front of the mirror.

Negi said good bye to his students and headed back toward the dorms. Asuna and Konoka were helping the dean with something, so Negi had an opportunity to relax. The rest of the week was going to be pretty hectic so he figured he'd take the opportunity to have a nice long nap.

Negi came to the door of his room where he met Chachamaru. _Well, at least that's ONE student I don't have to worry about having children with._ The robot bowed to Negi as he approached.

"The mistress sent me to see if you were going to coming for training today." Chachamaru said simply.

Negi made a grimace and remembered he hadn't said anything to Eva-san about needing to do this work for the dean. "I can't Chachamaru-san. The dean has me working on a special project all this week. I won't be able to train, even in the resort."

Negi could have sworn he saw disappointment on Chachamaru's features, but dismissed it as anthropomorphism. (Sorry kids, Negi isn't the only English teacher in the world, go look it up as your word for the day.)

"I will inform her as to your duties then sensei." Chachamaru said as she turned to leave.

"Chachamaru!" A familiar voice called out as Negi turned to see Satomi Nakase coming towards his door. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Hello Hakase-san." Negi said politely.

"Hello sensei." Hakase said dismissively. "Chachamaru, I need to check your primary fluid circulation pump. The internet said there was a recall on one of the valves and I need to see if the serial number on the one I installed inside of you is covered in the recall."

"Where is the valve located?" Negi asked curiously.

"Inside her chest." Hakase said lightly.

"You mean Chachamaru-san could have a HEART ATTACK?" Negi shouted quickly becoming alarmed.

"Well, technically, but not if the valve isn't included in the recall. Calm down sensei, it will only take a moment to check. Take your shirt off Chchamaru." Hakase commanded.

"Here?" Chachamaru asked reluctantly.

Negi suddenly had an idea. He might not be able to have children with Chachamaru, but as unlikely a mate as Hakase might seem, she HAD been very close to Chao and she WAS part of his class. He wouldn't have a chance like this to get her in front of the mirror for a long time since she seldom even slept in the dorms and was unlikely to need tutoring anytime soon.

"Actually, why don't you both come in." Negi offered. "I'm sure Chachamaru-san would prefer some privacy if she has to take her top off."

"Oh, that 'embarrassment response' again." Hakase said straightening her glasses. "I guess I could come in for a moment."

Chachamaru looked relieved and Negi brought the two of them in to have a seat at the table which placed the two of them in front of the mirror. Negi went to get some tea while Chachamaru obediently took off her blouse so Hakase could open her chest cavity and examine the valve in question.

"Well it looks like everything is in order here." Hakase said as Negi brought some tea in for the three of them. He wasn't sure, but Chachamaru seemed quick to cover herself again when he entered the room. He politely averted his eyes until he was sure she had replaced her blouse.

"Uh, sensei, I don't really require something to drink." Chachamaru said looking at the tea she was given.

"It's alright, Chachamaru-san, I'll finish it later. It would just be rude of me to serve tea and leave someone out." Negi said as he glanced up. He looked past his two students to make certain that he was reflected in the mirror with Hakase. He looked up and all three of them were sitting around the table in the reflection so he released the spell that would activate the mirror. A moment later he could see the mirror glow beneath the illusion to indicate it was ready to be viewed.

Negi smiled to himself and returned to the conversation with his guests.

"Actually, Chachamaru, that last upgrade I put in WILL allow you to drink." Hakase was saying proudly.

"It does?" Chachamaru said in bewilderment.

"Yes, after our last ahem experiment, I decided to try to make you more interactive with human social structure. To that end, I installed a tube that runs from your oral cavity to a holding tank in your midsection. While you do not need food for sustenance, you CAN drink and it will be stored in the tank until it can be removed." Hakase said as she sipped the tea.

Chachamaru looked at her creator and then gingerly picked up the cup and began to sip at the tea. "Do you like it?" Negi asked.

"She doesn't have the ability to…" Hakase began.

"It's wonderful sensei." Chachamaru said quickly.

Hakase was looking at Chachamaru questioningly, but didn't say anything. Negi thought he caught the briefest glance in his direction before she nodded. "Yes, it is wonderful sensei." She agreed.

"Well, I must be going. I need to get back to the engineering department to see if my new, uh stereo system arrived." Hakase said quickly as she gathered up her things.

"Perhaps I should…" Chachamaru said starting to arise.

"No. No, Chachamaru, I can get back to the engineering building just fine by myself. You stay here and enjoy the tea." Hakase said getting ready to leave.

"Just how do I remove the excess fluid?" Chachamaru asked.

"Oh, that's easy the port from the storage tank runs to a tube that comes out your…" Hakase started.

"Hakase-san!" Negi said scandalized.

"Leg." She finished. "It can be jettisoned while you are in flight for a secondary exterior coolant."

Negi was still a little shaken by the idea of Chachamaru having to go to the bathroom, but he quickly recovered. "Well, come again Hakase-san."

Hakase made a polite bow and turned to leave and Negi was certain he saw her wink at Chachamaru. After she left, Negi let out an explosive sigh of relief.

"Is everything alright, sensei?" Chachamaru asked.

Negi looked at the robot as if he'd forgotten she was there. "Yes, now that she's gone." Negi said wearily.

"Did Hakase upset you in some way?" Chachamaru asked.

"No, she didn't upset me. It's just I didn't want her to realize what I was really doing." Negi thought about what he was doing for a moment and then decided to confide in the robot. In this she could be an objective, outside party.

"You see, Chachamaru, I've been instructed by the dean to determine what Chao's motives were for revealing magic to the world. To do that, I'm using the Magic Mirror of Ebyam behind you to see if I can find out who Chao's female ancestor is. Namely, who do I have a child with that results in Chao's birth. She's a few generations removed from myself, but if I can draw a clue from my descendants I may be able to avert a disaster if indeed that was what she was trying to accomplish." Negi said to the magical automaton.

"So why are you telling me?" Chachamaru asked.

"Well, Chachamaru, I don't think you'll tell any of the other girls. They would react very… poorly and probably try to abuse the mirror. And me." Negi said slowly. "Besides, I don't think that you and I could possibly… well, you know."

"I see." Chachamaru said with what almost sounded like sadness.

"Well, let's see what possible future exists for me and Hakase." Negi said trying to change the subject as he suddenly felt uncomfortable talking about it with the robot.

Negi removed the illusion and watched the image begin to clear. After a moment he could make out a large laboratory with marvelous mechanical devices everywhere. It came as no surprise that Hakase would have such a large lab, what was surprising was the bed that was sitting in the middle of it. More surprising still was the aged face of Hakase looking back at him from the mirror.

"Why, hello Negi." Hakase said to him.

"Wha… How are you able to see us?" Negi said in confusion. "No one is supposed to be able to see us while we look into their lives."

"You forget Negi, I'm one of the few scientists that still remembers magic." The old woman said back to him. She was old and had grey ponytails instead of black ones. The glasses were a bit thicker, and the nose was a lot larger, but it was definitely Hakase. "From the look of you, you must be scrying on me from the past. You set off my lab's security alarm. It's a relic but it still works, much like myself." Hakase said cackling like an old witch.

"So, how are things?" Negi said not knowing what else to say.

"Come now Negi, scrying this far into your future can't be easy. You must have a reason for this visit." Hakase said pointedly.

"Well, do you remember Chao-san?" Negi asked slowly.

"No silly, I forgot the only person I've ever known that overshadowed my ability with science, of COURSE I remember Chao. She shouldn't be born for a few more decades so call back later." Hakase said with a grin.

"I need to know what her possible motivations were for revealing magic to the world. If there was a disaster she was trying to avert then I need to know what it was by finding out exactly who she might be descended from and seeing what has occurred in that particular time space continuum." Negi explained.

"Well, that does pose a problem." Hakase said seriously. "You won't really know what the dilemma is until you've found a descendant that you're sure will end up giving birth to Chao."

"Yeah, I know, so that's why I'm trying to find all my possible offspring in the future and scry on them. I never actually expected that I would be able to talk to someone like you." Negi said in wonder.

"Well, be careful. If any of your offspring are fairly powerful in magic they'll be able to feel the attempt. I must tell you though. Be prepared for the worst. I know the past from this time stream hasn't been pretty." Hakase said seriously.

"What happened, I mean… happens?" Negi asked.

"Well, it eventually turns out that magic gets discovered by mundanes. Some bonehead named Potter was responsible I think. Anyway, the world wasn't ready for the knowledge and a war broke out. You had to decide whether to remain with the mages or to come to our side." Hakase said looking at Negi for something, he didn't know what. "Magic was wiped out. No one has practiced magic in decades."

"I take it I didn't side with magic." Negi asked slowly.

"No."

"Why would I turn against my own people?" Negi asked.

Hakase's expression seemed to soften for a moment. "Love can make people do strange things. It isn't logical, but it is often true. Here, there is someone who you need to meet."

"Who?"

"Your daughter." Hakase said running to the door of the lab and calling out to someone.

Negi looked at Chachamaru. She looked back emotionlessly and waited with him until a beautiful young woman stepped into view in front of him.

"Papa?" She said breathlessly.

Negi stared at the beautiful young woman in front of him and then noticed her joints were mechanical. "You're my daughter?"

"Yes, Negi. This is your daughter Eva." Hakase said proudly.

"We named you Eva?" Negi said incredulously.

"Yes, it was mother's idea." Eva said shyly.

Negi looked at Hakase. "Why would you want to name our daughter Eva?"

Hakase stared at Negi incredulously before she began laughing hysterically and rolling on the floor. "Our daughter?" She managed between fits. "What makes you think that I would ever have anything to do with you? Bah, science is my only spouse."

Negi was really confused until Eva made his head spin even worse. "Mama? Granny Hakase, is that my Mama?"

Negi's eyes nearly escaped their sockets as he turned to look at the only other person in the room that Eva could be pointing to, Chachamaru.

Chachmaru looked as if she'd been struck by a nuclear missile. She looked at Negi and then looked back at the girl before her. She then looked at Hakase.

All that the dumbfounded robot could manage to get out was 'How?'

"When you and Negi fell in love I installed a system that would allow you to procreate." Hakase explained. "It was much like the technology used for test tube babies, only in this case the 'test tube' was constantly monitored by Chachamaru's neural subsystems and Eva was carried in a nutrient growth tank that I adapted into Chachamaru's frame. She waddled around pregnant just like a human. While I donated my own DNA, she was the one who conceived and carried the child, not me."

Hakase actually chuckled as she remembered what their Chachamaru must have looked like. Negi was growing more uncomfortable by the moment. He knew one thing however; he was never going to be able to look at Chachamaru the same way again.

"I was born just like a normal girl, well nearly." Eva said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Chachamaru asked. Negi could tell that for being an 'unfeeling' robot, she was definitely conveying intense emotions in the stare she was giving the young cyborg.

Hakase was silent and Eva looked at her for support. She nodded and Eva turned back to her robotic mother. "When I was born, I wasn't well. I couldn't live without the constant care of your life support system. I would have died at birth if you hadn't…"

"What Eva, what did I do?" Chachamaru asked passionately.

"You sacrificed yourself for me Mama. The war was in full swing. Papa was on the front when I was born so we didn't have his magic. My internal organs are still regulated by YOUR processors. Granny had to disassemble you so I could live." Eva said crying. "I was never able to see you. I never got to tell you 'thank you', or to tell you how much I love you."

Negi could see Chachamaru. Her reticular cleaning fluid was leaking from her eyes as well.

"The girl's body is partly made out of you Chachamaru." Hakase said softly. "I might have donated the biological material, but you were her mother. You made the sacrifice, I didn't. She might have my DNA, but it wouldn't be any different than if she were my real granddaughter."

"I was never able to run and play when I was small, because your internal mechanisms were too big for my small body. As a result my legs and arms never developed fully. When I was old enough, Granny gave me your frame and your arms and legs as well as integrating you processors into my body to regulate my internal organs. I have your arms and legs." Eva said.

"And you mother's smile." Negi said warmly.

The next thing Negi knew, Chachamaru was hugging him with her head on his shoulder. Negi put his arms around the robot and tried to comfort her. Finally, she looked up to the mirror and wiped away the excess reticular cleaning fluid that had started to leak. "Then I am glad I was able to have such a beautiful daughter. If you are to be my future, then I will have no regrets."

"Thank you Mama. Papa was never the same after you were gone. He just sort of gave up on life. We… buried him next to you." Eva said looking down.

"Either way, Negi, I doubt Chao came from this time stream. While Eva here is fully capable of having children to carry on the line, magic has already been exposed so I doubt that Chao would have come back to expose something that was already going to happen." Hakase said seriously. "Logically, what you should be looking for is something bad that will happen if magic ISN'T exposed."

Negi nodded. He looked at Eva and smiled. "It was wonderful to meet you."

The girl sniffed and smiled as well. "I'm just glad I finally got to chance to tell my Mama how much I love her, even if it is her from a different time and dimension."

Chachamaru smiled and touched the glass and Eva did the same. "Take care of yourself my little one." Chachamaru said as the magic faded from the mirror and darkness covered the image.

Neither Negi nor Chachamaru said anything for a long time. Finally, Negi turned to look at the robot. "This is just one of the many possible futures that exist."

"I know." Chachamaru said smiling. "I must go sensei. Mistress will be wondering where I am."

Negi walked to the door with the tall robot. "Are you alright, Chachamaru-san?"

"What you have shown me, sensei, is more than I could have ever hoped for. Even if my destiny is not to be by your side, it still means that I can be a mother. It means I can be as real as any other girl. Thank you, sensei." Chachamaru said as she leaned over and kissed Negi on the forehead. "I am in your debt."

Negi watched the robot walk away. She was part magical; technology powered by magic. Maybe technology and magic could learn to live side by side one day if robots could learn to love. Negi sighed and went back into his room. He had a lot to think about. He hadn't expected to be this… involved, when it came to looking for Chao's ancestry. If he was going to end up with one of the girls from his class, this was going to be an interesting week.

It then occurred to him that he might never end up with one of his students. Yes, they might have other ideas, but it was still possible that Chao's ultimate grandmother was still out there waiting for him. The dean seemed to think that he'd already met his mate, but he would just have to wait and see what happened. He was still lost in thought when sleep overtook him.

**A/N: A special thanks going out to my Beta readers, Hildebrant and Iceblade28. In case you haven't guessed, I'm going to be giving a chapter to one or two girls at a time (Yeah, this story is going to be that long.) I've already written the chapters for some of the girls, but I'm trying to stay two chapters ahead of what I post. If you have requests for the future of your favorite pairing, let me know and I'll see if I can work it in with the rest of the plot.**


	3. Chapter 2: Evangeline

**A/N: Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Negima. The closest thing I have to it is the manga series in paperback. **

**Chapter 2. Evangeline**

If it was one thing Evangeline hated, it was kids. She had been trapped in the body of a child all her life, she had been forced to spend the past fifteen years surrounded by ditzy air-headed little girls, and now she had an annoying brat for a teacher AND a student. This was NOT turning out to be her year.

Eva sneezed and looked around for another tissue. Chachamaru should have already been back with the brat in chains if necessary, but Eva was more concerned with the time it was taking her to return rather than Negi's absence.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the door opened and Chachamaru entered alone. She walked in and didn't even seem to notice Eva as she set about changing into her maid uniform. Eva walked up to her and was standing there for a fairly long time before Chachamaru finally noticed her.

"Oh, hello mistress, I'm sorry I'm late." Chachamaru said bowing.

"So, where's the boy?" Eva asked impatiently.

"The dean has him working on a special project this week. He will be unable to train, even in the resort." Chachamaru reported obediently.

Eva sighed and looked off into space. "Well, it's not like I couldn't use a break either. What kept you?"

"Uh, Hakase found me and said she needed to check a valve that had been recalled." Chachamaru said quickly.

Eva looked at Chachamaru very sternly. She had been alive a long time, and this gave her several insights into a great deal many things. First, despite being a robot, Chachamaru DID have a mind of her own. Second, she DID at times show emotional responses. Third, she had just intentionally left out telling her something.

Eva nodded and immediately noted Chachamaru's faint, but relieved, reaction. She then set about reading while Chachamaru began tidying up the house. Eva only half read the book in front of her. Instead she watched Chachamaru. The robot moved about the house cleaning as usual, but occasionally she would stop and look at herself in the mirror. This was normally something she would never do. She was also hovering near a particular black haired doll that Eva kept.

Finally deciding to get to the bottom of things, Eva yawned and set her book aside. "I think I'm going to go take a nap Chachamaru. Wake me if anything comes up."

"Yes mistress." Chachamaru replied obediently.

Eva walked up the stairs and stopped once she was out of the range of Chachamaru's highly sensitive antennae. "Ignotus Conspicio" Eva muttered. Immediately her form wavered until she could no longer see her arms or legs. She then quietly crept down stairs to watch her partner.

(Go look it up again, it can be your Latin lesson for the day.)

The robot had immediately left cleaning and was now holding the doll up to the mirror. She then awkwardly began to cradle the doll in her arms and rock it back and forth. Chachamaru then did something Eva had never heard her do before. She began to sing a lullaby.

Eva walked into the room and was nearly close enough to touch her partner when Chachamaru suddenly stopped and turned in her direction. "Mistress, I can hear your footsteps." She said clutching the doll to her chest protectively.

"I think you need to tell me what's going on, Chachamaru." Eva said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "This time all of it, not just the parts you WANT me to hear."

Chachamaru looked down at the doll in her arms and sighed before putting it back on the table. "I was with Negi-sensei this afternoon."

Eva looked at the doll and then back at the robot, a million scenarios working themselves into the forefront of her mind, each one more perverse than the last. "I think you should elaborate."

"I went to check on Negi-sensei like you asked and met Hakase there. She examined me in Negi-sensei's room, and Negi sensei used a magical scrying device. After Hakase left he was trying to see the possible outcome of a coupling between himself and Hakase." Chachamaru said quietly.

"I'd be surprised if either of them knew how to conceive a baby quite frankly." Eva snorted. She noticed however that there was still something bothering her companion. "That's still not it, go on."

"Well, when he tried to use the mirror, I was accidentally included. It seems that one of the possible future scenarios included…" Chachamaru hesitated as if unsure of how to go on.

"Included what?" Eva demanded.

"Hakase managed to find a way for me to bear human children, and Negi-sensei and I had… a daughter." Chachamaru finally finished.

In all the centuries that Evangeline the Undying Wizard had been alive, she had never heard anything like it. She didn't remember falling, but when she opened her eyes she was looking up at the ceiling and Chachamaru was hovering over her in worry. "Mistress, you fainted."

"What?" Eva managed to get out. She was having problems getting her mind to form coherent words.

"You fainted; it's a temporary loss of consciousness generally induced by…"

Eva shook her head emphatically and tried to get a grip on the situation. "How?" Eva managed to get out in a strangled yelp.

"Apparently, Hakase donated her DNA and built a large tank into my frame…" Chachamaru began.

"Not THAT you idiot, how in the WORLD is that twerp managing to scry on things THAT far in the future?" Eva said erupting into a fit once she managed to get her speech back.

"I believe he referred to it as the Magic Mirror of Ebyam." Chachamaru said backing away from her fuming mistress.

Eva snarled and got her catalysts prepared. "He has the Mirror of Ebyam and he's using the bloody thing like a magic EIGHT BALL! He has absolutely NO idea of the mystical potential of such an artifact." Evangeline quickly gathered her things and prepared to fly of into the night.

Evangeline stopped at the door and looked back at Chachamaru. She hadn't moved from the spot and Eva could tell she felt guilty. While her command protocols were absolute, she had been programmed to be a basically kind person. Eva also knew that as she had begun to develop emotional responses and free will she had also made kindness her choice.

"Chachamaru, I'm going to go talk to the boy. That's all, I promise." She said turning towards the door before she again hesitated.

"And you can keep the doll." She said gruffly.

"Thank you, mistress." Chachamaru said quietly. Eva wasn't sure about which part she was grateful, but she was in too big of a hurry to ask.

Eva flew threw the night. It was getting close to a full moon, so her powers were getting stronger by the night. She made her way to the dorms, where she went to find Negi. She knew what room he was staying in, mostly due to Konoka. The dean had made VERY certain that Eva knew in no uncertain terms that Konoka was to be protected and that should anything happen to her that Eva would be begging to go back to school hell by the time he was done with her.

Eva stopped outside the window and watched the occupants bustling about inside. Konoka was trying unsuccessfully to figure out how to use the mirror, and Asuna was trying, more successfully, to dissuade her from waking Negi to ask for instructions. Patiently, Eva settled in to wait. She had lived for centuries and had spent fifteen years in this hell; waiting was something she did well.

Finally, the two girls tired and went to bed. With a quick gesture, the lock on the window opened and Eva slipped inside. She started to head over to Negi's futon, but instead whispered a quick cantrip while she poured out some catalyst near the bunk beds where the two girls slept.

Eva normally wouldn't care if she scared or woke anyone up, but Asuna was a different story. Asuna was the one person that seemed to be put on the earth for the express purpose of making her miserable. A vampire was a powerful being, whose magic could protect them from even the most powerful of demons. That same magic however was nearly useless next to Asuna's ability to cancel out her magical fields.

Having been trapped in the form of a little girl since she became a vampire, this meant that with all the magical power aside, she was just a little girl up against a girl twice her size. Sometimes the universe had a real crappy sense of humor.

Eva crept past the bed despite the spell she had erected to keep any noise she might make from waking the girls. She really didn't feel like getting her butt kicked by Asuna for raiding her bedroom. She'd assume she was there to drain the brat and then it would all be over. Eva crept up the ladder to Negi's bed, and looked at the child professor while he slept. He looked so much like his father when he slept it hurt her to look at him.

Eva smiled wickedly and looked down at herself. She had left her house in such a hurry; she hadn't bothered to change so she was in nothing but her pajamas. Smiling, Eva pulled aside the blanket and then sinuously began to slide her body along Negi's as she crept up next to him in his bed before pulling the blanket up around them.

_Maybe just a taste…_ Eva thought hungrily before she tilted Negi's head to the side and started to dine. He tasted wonderful, and Eva was just starting to enjoy herself when the last occupant of the room reared his ugly head.

"You better let big brother go or I'll wake up Asuna, Eva-san." Chamo said from somewhere above her head.

Eva looked up to see the ermine looking at her with a look of thinly veiled lust. "Why didn't you say something before now, if you're so worried about me draining the blood out of him?"

"Well, it was looking like a pretty good floor show until you started sucking." Chamo said seriously. "Frankly, I've got a betting pool running with some of the other familiars in the school about who's going to make a man out of the boy teacher and I must say your odds are better than most."

Negi seemed to be coming around until Eva planted a spell on him to keep him asleep. She gingerly wiped the blood off her lips before sitting up in the bed next to Negi. "So the brat is trying to scry on Chao is he?"

"Yes, big brother was able to mark off Hakase and Chachamaru today. He's going to have to pick up the pace though. At this rate it's going to take him weeks to go through the entire class." Chamo said hopping onto the blanket. "I watched the future of Chachamaru. I take it she told you what was going on?"

"Yes. I don't care about him keeping it from the rest of these air-heads, but I'm not thrilled about the idea of him seeing my future." Eva said looking down at the mirror. "I would like to know though whether or not I ever get free of this dungeon."

"Perhaps we can reach a compromise then." Chamo suggested mischievously.

"What do you suggest, you miscreant piece of vermin road-kill?" Eva asked the furry mammal.

"You use the mirror to tell your future, including the possible future that you and Negi might have together. I'll watch and tell Negi the details he needs to know about and keep the rest a secret. In exchange, you don't tell anyone else about the mirror or what big brother is doing, deal?" Chamo said reasonably.

"Alright, I assume you heard him use the activation spell?" Eva asked as she got out of the bed and lifted up her pupil/teacher.

"Of course, just step up to the mirror and I'll activate it." Chamo offered.

As Eva laid Negi out in front of the mirror, Chamo performed the activation spell. The mirror was covered by an illusion, but once removed it cast an eerie glow over the room as the mirror processed the likely future of the couple in its reflection. It took a moment, but finally Eva saw a tall handsome man walking along a street in what appeared to be Tokyo. He looked just like Negi, but the hair color was wrong. He looked up suddenly and then after chanting a quick spell he looked directly at Eva.

Eva gasped as his lips parted to show a decidedly vampiric smile. "Well mother, I don't know how you managed it, but hello."

Eva stood there dumbstruck for a moment before she could continue. "So you're my child?"

"What's the matter mother, don't you recognize your only offspring?" The young man leered.

"I'm scrying into… I'm scrying in to check on you son, that's all. I was simply asking because of how disappointed I was at seeing you." Eva said recovering quickly. Something didn't settle right with her about this situation.

"Always a pleasure to disappoint mother," the young man said bowing, "so tell me how exactly was it that you survived?"

"None of your business." Eva replied calmly.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just have try harder next time." He said pensively.

Evangeline tried to hold down the lump that jumped up into her own throat. This was her child and he had apparently tried to kill her. A sudden realization struck her that since she was scrying on the future he might have also succeeded.

"Does the cat have your tongue, mother?" The young man said watching her closely.

"I was just sitting here wondering 'why'." Evangeline said truthfully.

"I told you why, then mother." The man replied.

"If you were MY son, you'd know never tell someone your real reasons. It keeps them from figuring you out, because then you become predictable." Eva lectured.

"Much like your boring rants mother. Look, I really had no other motive for trying to kill you than to see you suffer, and to get you out of my way. You taught me well. Every price I've ever had to pay for my tutelage, or my power, I got back that night watching you squirm as I drained the life from you. How you've managed to reconstitute your body, I don't know, but I'm going to have a very stern talk with the demon that supplied me with the method of destroying you." The young man said looking around angrily. Eva could see people looking at him strangely, but his glare sent most of them scurrying.

"You know I actually thought you would be proud, your little boy plotting to take over the world. I mean, when I killed dad, you should have realized how serious I was. Did you really think that I'd let you try to stop me when I killed the only person who ever showed me kindness? Please, if it was one thing you DID teach me well mother it was that love is nothing but weakness." He said finally crossing his arms.

Eva looked at his appearance and decided to gamble. "Well, I'm sorry if I disturbed your rule, your majesty." Eva said with a smirk.

The young man looked back at her with loathing. "You may have gotten in a few lucky shots mother, but I've got ways of regaining the power you stripped from me. Believe me, you being back on the scene changes nothing. I'll hunt you down and this time I'll make it permanent."

"You're welcome to try junior, but you'll learn they don't call me the Undying Wizard for nothing." Eva said with an evil smirk at her future son.

"Good. I'll take my time exploring each possibility then." He said with an equally evil grin that made Eva's blood run cold. "Because frankly mother, I enjoyed every moment of your death, and now I'll get to enjoy it again."

Eva remembered her reason, or at least Negi's reason, for scrying on the future and tossed out a quick jab. "So when can I expect grandchildren?"

The reaction from the man in front of her wasn't expected, but was at least satisfying. He growled at her from his side of the mirror and looked incredibly angry. "Go ahead and gloat mother. You may have sealed me away from raising up any offspring of my own, but I guess considering our family, I should really be thankful."

Eva smiled one last time before deactivating the mirror. She stared at the dark depths of the mirror for a long time. She looked down at Negi as he slept beside her, and wondered how he would have died. The fool probably died trying to reason with that monster because he loved him, a monster bred from a monster Negi would have been better off not to love.

Eva folded up her legs and brought her forehead down to her knees. As much as she insisted that she wasn't going to do it, she cried anyway. She had raised a child and taught him the same way she wanted to teach Negi. She had taught him to be evil and it had ultimately cost her Negi, and her own life. She wondered briefly what she had named that thing, but she decided to forget it. She didn't want whatever name she'd chosen to be sullied by the association with that monster she'd just seen, a monster she created.

Eva sniffed and picked up Negi. She calmly placed him back in his bed and tucked him in like a good mother would. She looked down at his sleeping features and idly brushed the hair from his face before she leaned over and kissed him good night.

Chamo was waiting for her by the mirror when she climbed back down. He didn't say anything, for which Eva was grateful. "Just tell the boy that our offspring couldn't have given birth to Chao. Now activate the mirror for me alone and then go away, I don't want you seeing my future." Eva commanded.

* * *

Chamo watched Eva as she used the mirror nearly all night long. She would just sit there expressionless, watching what was happening. He knew she must have been thinking about what she had seen earlier and Chamo wondered what she must be seeing now, but he wasn't about to cross her by moving to where he could see the image. Instead he just watched her face.

Finally, after hours of watching, Eva began to cry. Chamo thought this might have been bad news, but she was smiling while she did it. She shook her head sadly; and then finally stood. "Should have thought that the boy wouldn't know any better."

Eva deactivated the mirror before turning to Chamo. It was getting close to dawn outside and Asuna would be waking up soon. "Remember rodent, we have a deal, and a deal with an evil mage is something you don't back out on."

Chamo nodded and in a moment Eva was gone into the night. She had no sooner left than Asuna's cell phone went off and she sat up in bed.

"You mean the squirt's not in bed with me again?" Asuna said sleepily.

"No, he slept soundly all night long. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed." Chamo said heading for the underwear drawer.

"Hah, been up all night with some female I imagine." Asuna said acidly.

Chamo turned to look at the young woman. Normally, he might have said something different, but after last night he really didn't feel like it. "Yeah I was, so sue me."

**A/N: I'm going to leave this as an open challenge to any of my readers. What did Eva see when she used the mirror the second time? If you write a version, let me know. Expect to hear more from Evangeline in later chapters, I'm not really done with this sub-plot yet.**


	4. Chapter 3: Fuka and Fumika

**A/N: Sorry for this being such a short chapter. I've decided to go ahead and post Chapter 4 today as well to compensate. A special thanks to all my reviewers and beta readers. Reading your thoughts are half the fun.**

**Chapter 3. Fuka and Fumika**

"What do you mean you struck a deal with Eva-san?" Asuna said angrily waving a menacing fist in front of the ermine as the three of them raced towards class. "What was she doing in our room?"

Negi felt sorry for Chamo, but he was a little annoyed himself. Chamo announced to them that morning that they could officially mark Eva off the list, but wouldn't go into details. Negi was sure he could trust Chamo in this; aside from his underwear kleptomania, lecherous tendencies towards the girls, and his perverse ambition to get Negi into pactio contracts with his entire class, he was basically a trustworthy familiar.

Negi thought about what Eva could have seen in the mirror and shrugged it off. To be honest he hadn't been looking forward to trying to get her in front of the thing and this solved at least that one problem. He supposed waking up a pint low was worth it.

Negi took his place at the head of the class as all the girls bowed. He had three girls done and now only had twenty seven more to go. He looked around the room to make certain everyone was present and accounted for, and stopped as he looked at Chao's empty seat. No one sat there, and Negi really didn't feel like rearranging the seating chart. The empty space just seemed like the best way to remember her.

Negi was just about to start the class when a knock came at the door, and Shizuna-sensei stepped into the room. "Please pardon the interruption Negi-kun, but the dean asked me to relay to all the homeroom teachers that Nitsuta needs help with the guidance counseling interviews. All homeroom teachers are to schedule time with their students after class to complete these questionnaires.

Negi took the questionnaires and bowed to Shizuna, it seemed the dean had found a way to help with screening the girls. "Thank you, Shizuna-sensei. I'll see if I can get the girls to come by later in the dorms to get these filled out."

Negi could barely contain himself for the rest of the day. The dean had supplied him with the perfect excuse for getting ALL the girls into his room. Negi made certain to give questionnaires to all the girls who didn't normally stay in the dorms, namely Chachamaru, Eva, and Hakase. Fortunately, these three were already done so they wouldn't have to make a special trip to his room and the mirror.

After class, Negi headed back toward the dorms to start the interviews when he saw the Narutaki sisters doing their usual strolling activities. Negi smiled to himself and decided they would be his next victims. "Hello girls, enjoying the beautiful weather?"

"Hello Sensei." The two chimed in unison. Negi was always amazed by how they could be so dissimilar to each other in their personalities and still be twins. Then, as if by magic they would start talking in unison like they were one person.

"I need to get the student interviews done and I was wondering if the two of you were free?" Negi said looking the twin terrors over as if assessing the potential threat level to Konoka's clean room.

"That sounded like you were asking us out on a date!" Fuka said mischievously.

"Yeah. Hey! I know! Why don't we have sensei treat us to pudding and parfait again?" Fumika said excitedly. Negi felt his tenuous grasp of the situation swiftly dissolving, which was typical with the twins. At times the two had all the self restraint of deranged chipmunks let loose in a peanut butter factory… with a sugar rush.

"Well, I really need to do it near my desk back at the room." Negi said when inspiration struck him. "I know; I haven't had dinner yet. Why don't we order out and we can do the interviews while we wait for the food to arrive."

The two girls squealed with glee. "Yaaay! Negi-sensei asked us out to dinner!"

Negi groaned as the two girls each looped an arm around his on either side and began walking back to the room with a rather possessive glare directed at any girl they came across. Which being an all girls academy, pretty much included everybody.

When they finally got back to the room, Negi called out for pizza and tried unsuccessfully to get the girls separated. He tried getting them to split up to fill out the questionnaires, but the two always seemed to be together whenever he turned to move into the reflection along with them. Finally, Negi managed to get Fumika alone in the reflection and cast the spell; unfortunately Fuka came into view before he completed the invocation. Finally giving up, Negi just decided to go with the two of them together and hopefully he'd be able to sort out the visions later.

Dinner wasn't much better. The two girls nearly started a food fight trying to be the next one to feed Negi pizza. After ending up with tomato sauce in his hair, pepperoni in his ear, and cheese down his shirt, Negi finally managed to get the two girls out of the room before they destroyed anything else.

Finally, after cleaning up the mess, Negi sat down in front of the mirror and began sorting through the visions that the mirror conjured. The mirror reflected Mahora academy. Confused, Negi began scanning the crowd of young girls and boys until he located something interesting. A fight was in progress. The combatants were a young boy and an older student. The younger boy was obviously Negi's son. Negi would have been able to pick him out as his kin in a crowd of hundreds. The two were standing toe to toe fighting next to a young girl that looked like a slightly older version of one of the Narutaki sisters, possibly his child as well. Negi smiled as he imagined a brother standing up for his sister.

Negi watched until the two young fighters were surreptitiously snatched up by their shirt collars by an almost elderly Takamichi. The old man lifted the two boys as if they were kittens and pulled them apart. "Alright you two, that's enough. The bell is about to ring, I recommend the two of you get to class."

The crowd quickly dispersed as he stared down anyone who might argue. As the last of the children disappeared, Negi noticed that Takamichi was staring at him. He looked around before reciting a quick spell. "Well, Minister Negi, it has been a while. Is this official council business or are you just spying on your offspring." Takamichi said pleasantly. "Is that tomato sauce on your chin?"

Negi quickly wiped off his face and grinned back at his old friend. "Not really. I'm not the real Negi you remember. I'm scrying into the future from the past."

"Ah." Takamichi said knowingly. "You must have Professor Konoe's mirror then."

"_Professor_ Konoe's mirror? You mean Konoka?" Negi asked incredulously.

Takamichi grinned. "Yeah, she's the professor of magical healing here. Setsuna, her partner is the athletics director. She inherited the mirror when the old dean died."

Negi could hardly believe his ears. Konoka could one day be a professor of magic! "Actually, the reason I'm scrying on you is to see the possible future that might result in Chao's birth."

"Ah. Temporal mechanics, it's never been my strong suit. Well, if you want to look in on your descendants in this divergent reality, I'll go get your daughter. She's magically aware." Takamichi offered.

"Was that my son you stopped from fighting?" Negi said proudly.

Takamichi immediately looked uncomfortable. "Yeah, he doesn't have any magic and doesn't know about our world. It's kind of complicated, I'll let Fujiko explain. She's in my class, so I'll excuse her to speak with you."

Negi moved the perspective of the mirror to the alleyway outside the school. It took a few minutes, but eventually Fujiko appeared in the mouth of the alley and approached his image warily.

"Wow, that's some powerful magic even for you pop." Fujiko said whistling low as she circled the image. "So this is what Konoe-sensei's fabled mirror is capable of?"

Negi remarked how much she looked like the twins. "Yes, this is me when I was only ten years old."

Fujiko nodded and looked around. "Silentium Sanus." Fujiko recited. Negi recognized it as a basic spell to prevent eavesdropping.

"I'm glad to see I'll have a daughter capable of magic. Takamichi said that your brother doesn't have any powers, what was that all about." Negi asked pointedly.

Fujiko visibly paled and shuffled her feet. "It's a bit complicated, and a pretty long story. Negi doesn't know he's my brother."

"What do you mean he doesn't know he's your brother!" Negi asked aghast.

"Well, pop, he isn't my _real_ brother. He's only my _half_ brother." Fujiko said uneasily.

Negi gulped as the realization hit him. He had recited the spell with both of the girls present. Negi nodded slowly. "Which one of you is which?"

"My mother is Fumika. His mother is Aunt Fuka." Fujiko said uneasily.

"How in the world…" Negi started.

"I don't know all the details either." Fujiko said desperately. "Apparently, mom and Aunt Fuka were both competing for your affections. Somehow they both ended up pregnant. I think that Aunt Fuka might have disguised herself as mom and tricked you. Anyway, Negi and I are the same age. You and mom moved back to the magic world when you became first minister of the council of magic. You sent me here to be educated, and that's when I met Negi."

"So Negi doesn't have any latent powers?" Negi asked quietly.

"Not as far as Konoe-sensei, can tell. Sakurazaki-sensei says he's the best fighter she's seen since, well, you." Fujiko said quickly.

"I see." Negi said cryptically. "So when did you find out that he was your brother."

"Konoe-sama told me when we…" Fujiko said hesitating.

"Did what?" Negi demanded getting more alarmed by the moment.

"When I became his girlfriend." Fujiko said miserably. "Papa, I want to ask Negi to be my Minister Magi! He's strong and he cares about me Papa, he really cares!"

Negi's head was swimming as the impact of what he was hearing settled in on him. "You know that's impossible Fujiko. That type of bond…"

"I don't care, Papa!" Fujiko shouted. "I love Negi! Just because we both happen to be half siblings doesn't mean we can't be together…"

Negi pinched the bridge of his nose. "You haven't told the future me yet have you. You haven't told your father."

Fujiko looked miserable again. "No." She said meekly. "I figured this was a good chance to test your reaction. To be honest I'm terrified to face you. I hate to think what mom's going to say. She hasn't talked to Aunt Fuka since before I was born. She lives out here and told Negi that his father died in a car accident before he was born."

Negi thought about everything he was hearing. He finally looked at the young girl. She was obviously torn. "What about Negi? How do you think he'll react when he finds out you're his sister?"

"I don't know." Fujiko said sadly.

"Well, my recommendation is this: you need to have a talk with your Aunt Fuka. At the very least, you need to let Negi know you're related. If not that he's your brother, at the very least that he's your cousin. His feelings about the two of you being together may change if he knows this. Becoming bonded to a minister magi isn't your decision alone to make. It has to be made together, and you mustn't allow any secrets to be between you when it happens. You owe Negi that much." Negi said seriously.

Fujiko nodded slowly. "Thanks pop. That sounds about like something your future self would say too."

"Now, as for why I've come calling on you. Do you know anything about a woman named Chao?" Negi asked seriously. "She's a time traveler that came back to the time period in which I was a teacher at Mahora academy and tried to expose our world."

"No. I can't say that I've ever heard the name." Fujiko said seriously.

"Well, she's supposed to be one of my descendants, and I guess one of yours as well." Negi said uncertainly.

"Well pop, if you're scanning through divergent realities in order to find her lineage, it's possible that she won't exist in some of the more radically divergent ones. If for instance you were to scan a dimension where you were killed before having children, you might not find her at all." Fujiko said astutely.

"You sound quite well versed in temporal mechanics." Negi said appreciatively.

"A+. You helped me write my term paper." Fujiko said smiling. "Here, I'll call Konoe-sensei and ask her. She'll be able to tell me if this Chao girl exists in this reality."

Negi waited while the girl pulled out a cell phone and called Konoka's future self; or possible future self. Negi had a hard time keeping the ideas separated some times. A few minutes later the girls closed her phone and looked back up at him.

"Konoe-sama said that she's never heard of a Chao before. I guess she isn't born in this reality." Fujiko reported dutifully.

Negi sighed with relief. He'd hate to think that Chao came about as the result of inbreeding. "Well, you better get back to class, and remember what I said about your brother." Negi admonished.

"I will, pop. And if you do end up getting married to mom and having me in your reality, please don't make me go to camp when I'm eight, I hated that." Fujiko said grinning.

"I'll try to remember." Negi said laughing as the image faded. He thought about the possible future. He never would have imagined that he might one day hold office back in the home country. Negi chuckled to himself and started stripping. He was covered in food, and for once he had to agree that he needed a bath. Hopefully he could grab one quickly before the girls got back to the dorms from their club activities.

**A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter, even though it's a little shorter than the rest (much like the twins). I'm going to try to get all the girls worked in eventually, if not in chapters by themselves, then at least as groups. It might be a little difficult with some of the less popular characters who haven't gotten much coverage, but hopefully as new releases come out I'll be able to get a better idea of the character's history and personality in order to come up with a somewhat feasible storyline. Next chapter: BATH TIME!**


	5. Chapter 4: Asakura and Sayo

**A/N: I don't own Negima, though I wish I had a harem as large as his… I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Chapter 4. Asakura and Sayo**

Negi looked up and down the corridor. All the girls were supposed to still be at their club activities, so the dorms were theoretically empty. It still didn't hurt to be careful though. Negi stepped out of the room in his bathrobe and made his way down the hall to the bathing area. While they did have a shower in the room, Negi hated getting his head wet, so he figured he'd go relax in the large pool while the girls were out.

Negi chuckled to himself. The dean had offered to set aside a specified time for him so that he could use the pool, but setting aside such a time period would have been like hanging a sign on the door that said 'Negi available for molestation: 6-7pm'. He had also offered to make Ayaka keep watch as class rep, but then Negi considered this about as effective as leaving a nudist in charge of wardrobe.

Contrary to what the girls might think, Negi wasn't naïve or even a total prude (he knew what 'paipan' meant for example) he simply thought that there were standards for behavior that a teacher should have with his students. Granted those standards seemed to get blurred to the point of non-existence around his class, but he did his best.

Negi slipped into the baths and poked around to make certain that no one was inside before removing his robe and settling down to relax. He floated in the water for a little while letting the strain of the day slowly melt away when he heard the splash.

Negi sat up, immediately on guard. He wasn't concerned about being attacked by an enemy; however at the moment he would have rather that had been the case. "ASAKURA! What are you doing in here!"

"Hi Negi-kun," Asakura said as she turned toward the boy teacher. Negi quickly averted his eyes as she was only waist deep in the water, and was quite naked.

"I'm sorry, I'll be leaving now." Negi said trying to find a way to grab for his things in a dignified manner. He failed miserably.

"Aw, don't be in such a rush." Asakura said grabbing him from behind and pulling him close until he could feel the fourth largest bust in his class nestled against his neck.

"I didn't think anyone would be in here." Negi tried to explain desperately as he squirmed trying to get away. Apparently, the squirming was causing him to rub up against the aforementioned fourth largest breasts so he quickly stopped. Knowing Asakura she was probably enjoying it.

"Normally I wouldn't be, but after getting sent to cover an off road race and getting covered in muck, I figured I could use a bath." Asakura said cuddling her prize even more tightly now that he'd stopped squirming. "I guess I just got lucky."

Negi really didn't like the way she phrased it, but he looked up and saw that she did indeed have bits of mud in her hair. "You got sprayed with mud?"

Asakura actually giggled. "And here I thought you were an English gentleman."

"I am an English gentleman!" Negi retorted hotly.

"Well, I think if you'd been looking before you turned around you would have noticed it, or did my breasts distract you?" Asakura purred.

Negi could feel Asakura rubbing against him now. He wasn't squirming so it was definitely her. "I… uh… I mean…"

Asakura let out a hearty laugh and slapped Negi on the shoulder. "Don't worry sensei; I'm pretty sure that we're the only ones in the dorms right now. Here, I need you to wash my back."

Negi felt himself released and he quickly peeked behind his back to see that Asakura was definitely looking at him from over her shoulder. Negi gulped and considered his chance for a not so clean get away. Asakura could chase an ambulance on foot and her long legs were a rival for any track star. He sighed and resigned himself to mixed bathing.

Negi gathered up a washcloth and soap and set about washing the back of Asakura's shoulders. "So how was the event?"

"It was great until some guy spun out and sprayed mud all over me. Lower please. Besides, that's not what I wanted to talk about. How's your search for Chao's grandmother going?" Asakura said conversationally.

Negi nearly fainted into the water. "Who said I was looking for Chao's grandmother?"

"Your reaction just now did." Asakura said sweetly. "Asuna told me about the mirror. I really don't think Chao had any plans that would have involved _every_ member of the class, do you? And besides all that, you haven't even bothered to say anything about checking on others she had contact with, even in passing. I'm guessing you want to know who spits the girl out in the future so you're looking for who you end up shacking up with. Lower please."

Negi sighed and went back to scrubbing Asakura's back dutifully. "There are times I really regret you having discovered my magic, even if you don't expose it to the world."

"I AM the reporter for the class you know. Lower please. Asuna already suspects what you're up to by the way." Asakura said in her usual conversational tone that told you that you were being pumped for information.

"Well, you're only partly right. The fact is I'm looking to see what it was that Chao was trying to change that would push her to try exposing the world of magic. I'm really concerned it could be some sort of disaster. However the scrying device I'm using won't work for me unless I find the girl who makes the common thread into Chao's past. So far I've determined that there is apparently going to be some kind of war between technology and magic." Negi said as he scrubbed her lower back.

"I see. Well, you should be having the girls come by, why not use your watch? Lower please." Asakura said as she considered the problem.

Negi thought about it as he continued scrubbing. "I only have one mirror. And it isn't exactly mobile. I can't just keep looping around to use it over and over again." Negi replied. It was then that he realized he was washing Asakura's bottom. "ASAKURA!"

Asakura giggled again. "Sorry, I was wondering when you would notice. I was just thinking that if the watch controls time why can't you just pause with each girl in the room so you can check her future, and then restart it again after you've checked?"

"I don't think the watch works that way. I'm still trying to work my way through the instructions that Chao gave me for it. You never really understand how brilliant someone is until you've tried to read something they've written and it totally loses you." Negi said sadly. He then looked back up at Asakura who was once again facing him and grinning with a predatory smile on her face.

"Well, I'll be going now." Negi said quickly a he made a mad break for the lip of the pool. He was once again grabbed from behind (and _on_ the behind).

"Oh no you don't, you came in here to bathe so you're getting scrubbed." Asakura said menacingly.

"But I don't wanna…" Negi said whining.

Asakura's only response was to laugh, dunk him, and start scrubbing. "This is usually Asuna's job, but since she isn't here I guess I get the honor." Asakura said washing behind his ears. "How did you get Italian sausage in your hair?"

"Food-fight with the twins." Negi said simply. Asakura only nodded, further explanation was unnecessary.

Negi endured the intense scrubbing from Asakura along with the occasional pinch, poke, tickle, goose, and fondle. He was relieved and just about to make a break for it having done his duty to the environment be ceasing to be a source of air pollution when Asakura pulled him back. Negi was about to protest when he suddenly stopped in his tracks looked down into his lap and screamed bloody murder.

"ASAKURA, I CAN CLEAN DOWN THERE BY MYSELF THANK YOU!" Negi squealed. He didn't dare move. Much like the time he got seized by Setsuna, one does not make any sudden moves when future generations are dependent upon your staying still. Of course trying to find Chao's grandmother would be a moot point in such a case, but he _really_ didn't want to get out of finding out THAT badly.

"Oh, be quiet Negi. Asuna may be too chicken to give you a thorough cleaning, but this is one girl that always sees a job through to the end." Asakura said playfully. "Besides, don't look at me like that. That entire English gentleman business aside, I've known plenty of ten year old boys who _do_ in fact chase girls.

Negi tried squirming away as she pulled him back into what he liked to call the head-on-the-marshmallow-pillows position, and gave him his thorough 'cleaning'. Afterwards, Negi had to admit that while he'd probably never been scrubbed so hard in a bath before in his life (including those administered by the less than gentle Asuna); he still somehow came out feeling dirty.

"Why do I have a class full of pedophiles?" Negi asked no one in particular.

"Quiet or I'll let Ayaka bathe you next time." Asakura said slyly. Somehow the idea made Negi's blood run even colder.

"Don't worry Negi-kun. I like my _men_ a little older than you." Asakura said with a smile. "Besides, I doubt I'll ever get married. I plan on jetting around the world as an ace reporter, not staying at home with a family. I guess you'll be able to rule me out as Chao's granny."

"Well, still, I need to be certain. You never know what the future might hold. After all, I thought I could rule out Chachamaru too." Negi said as he was finally released to get his bath robe on. He politely turned his back while Asakura stepped out of the bath.

"Well, if you want." Asakura said slapping him on the rump. "I'll be over as soon as I get dressed, unless of course you want to insure Chao's future." Negi nearly fainted when Asakura flashed him.

"No! That's fine! Take all the time you want!" Negi said pressing his eyes closed and looking away. "I'll be ready by the time you get there."

Negi hurried back to his room and dressed. He had plenty of time before Kaede arrived for her 'tutoring', but Asakura was bad enough as it was so he really didn't want to encourage her anymore than necessary.

Negi was dressed and had tea on when Asakura arrived. She came in as if nothing had happened, which to Negi's way of thinking meant that she considered nearly raping her adolescent sensei in the bath nothing. Negi offered her tea and quickly recited the spell.

"Can I watch too?" Asakura asked curiously.

"Sure. Now remember, this is only a possible future of what MAY happen if we were to have children together." Negi said uneasily.

"I just hope I don't see myself barefoot and pregnant with a waistline the size of Tokyo." Asakura said quietly.

The mirror hummed for a moment before it slowly cleared to reveal… (dramatic pause inserted for your inconvenience), a classroom. The class was full of girls about the same age as those of Negi's class, only they were a different class. The sign said class 3A, but they weren't any girls Negi recognized, except one.

Asakura spotted her too and the two of them stood there staring as Sayo sat in her usual seat with the other girls. She talked and laughed and as the class was dismissed, she lingered behind as her friends raced away.

Finally, she looked at the two of them staring at her and smiled. "She can see us?" Asakura asked in amazement.

"Yeah, people in tune with magic can tell if their being spied on." Negi said offhandedly.

"Hi folks, what's up?" Sayo asked happily. "Why do you two look so young, have you been playing with that candy that changes your age again?"

"This may be a little hard to explain," Negi started, "but can I ask your name?"

"What a silly question. It's me Sayo, your loving daughter." Sayo said as she chuckled.

"You mean we named you after Sayo, right?" Asakura said desperately.

"No mom, it's really me, Sayo." The girl replied. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm NOT seeing a ghost, that's the problem." Asakura said in dumbfounded amazement.

"Sayo, this may be a bit hard to explain. We're not the people that you think we are. Asakura and I are using a magical device that allows us to see into the future. We aren't the people that you know." Negi said as he looked in the mirror at the ghost turned schoolgirl.

"Oh, so you're not my _real_ mom and dad, then?" Sayo said seriously.

"No, we're from an alternate reality. We're trying to see possible futures that might occur if things should change in our present time. We're trying to find out if any disasters occur that might cause one of my descendants to come back in time to try to expose magic." Negi said in a rush.

"Oh. You mean Chao." Sayo said nodding.

"So you know of her." Negi prompted.

"Yeah, she was my classmate after all, before I was reborn." Sayo said seriously.

"I need to know what her plans were and why she was trying to expose the world of magic." Negi said desperately.

"I'm sorry you can't ask her yourself." Sayo said sadly. "She never would talk about it with any of us."

"You mean she didn't go back to the future in your reality?" Negi said in shock.

"No, after she was defeated at the festival, she vowed she would never try to expose magic again since she wasn't going to be able to return home. She used to teach science over in the engineering department." Sayo explained.

"She couldn't return home?" Asakura asked.

"Yeah, Daddy smashed her time machines to keep her from retrying to change the future." Sayo replied.

"What do you mean she 'used' to teach engineering?" Negi asked.

"She died, in a car accident." Sayo said sadly. "We were all sad when she died. After I was born, we were all one big happy family."

"So Negi and I get married?" Asakura asked quietly.

Sayo actually smiled. "No, Daddy's married, but not to you."

Asakura looked incredibly puzzled. "Then how…"

"Daddy stayed on at the academy even after everybody graduated. I was still the only student other than Eva he had that remembered the 'old days'. Finally, one day after researching how to release Eva from her curse, Daddy discovered a spell that would allow me to be reborn. The only problem was that I had to be carried for nine months and born again. He enchanted himself somehow so that I could enter his body to be given to the woman who would be my mother. Since you and I had stayed in touch after you graduated, I asked if you would be my mother." Sayo said with a grin.

"So I…" Asakura said dumbly.

"Yeah, mom, you had a one night stand with Negi and got pregnant so I could get loose in the world again." Sayo said with a laugh. "Afterwards you went back to your career and basically Aunt Chao raised me. Daddy stayed on for a while at the university before he got married again and moved back to the magic world."

"Married again? So who did I marry the first time, or the second time for that matter?" Negi asked incredulously.

"You married Nodoka shortly after graduation." Sayo reported. "When she died in a plane crash on the way back from a vacation to Hawaii, you stayed unwed for a while. That was when you had me. Not long after, you left me in Chao's care and married Yue before moving back to the magic world. I think Mahora reminded the two of you too much of Nodoka. I know the two of you really relied on each other after she died."

"So I never had any other children?" Negi asked.

"No. You and Nodoka never had kids, and Yue thought she was too old to be a mother when the two of you finally got married. At least that's the way it happened in this reality." Sayo told them. "I'm sorry if this doesn't give you any new information about what Chao had been up to."

Negi sighed. "Do you know if Chao is your descendant?"

"No I'm not her ancestor. I asked her once if I was, but she said that I wasn't. I asked her how she could possibly exist then if you didn't have any other children, but she just smiled and said that it had already been taken care of. I'm sorry, but that's all I know." Sayo said trying to be supportive.

"Well thanks anyway, Sayo." Negi said trying to hide his disappointment.

"Negi, there is one thing I would like to ask." Sayo said quickly.

"Oh, what's that?" Negi said puzzled.

"I know this is a lot to ask, but I need you to do me a favor." Sayo said hopefully.

"If I can." Negi promised.

"Negi, please find the spell that will allow me to be reborn in your reality too. I know it's a lot to ask, but if you could find the spell, I know the 'me' that resides in your reality would love to be your daughter too." Sayo said hopefully. "Asakura goes back to her career, and you can get married to whoever you want, so it won't change anything. Please, just consider it."

Negi swallowed hard. He looked at Asakura who had tears in her eyes. "Don't worry kiddo, we'll do our best." Asakura replied.

The image in the mirror faded and neither Negi nor Asakura spoke for a while. Finally, Asakura cleared her throat and turned to leave. Negi silently followed her to the door as his thoughts began to race. He hadn't considered the possibility of Chao using her time technology to make a second attempt at changing the past. In this reality, he hadn't smashed her time machine and even now had it in his pocket. He would have to consider it carefully.

Asakura stopped before she stepped out the door and turned to Negi. Negi looked up at her as she pulled him into what was, for once, a loving yet chaste embrace. "I know you're going to look, but let's not tell Sayo about this in case you can't find the spell." Asakura said bringing Negi back to the issue of Sayo being his daughter. "If you do find it, just let me know. Anytime after I graduate will be fine."

Negi looked up at her to say something. He wanted to say any number of different things to her, but in the end he couldn't say anything. She wasn't confessing her love, or saying she wanted to have his children because she wanted to be with him. She merely wanted to help her friend to be free. Negi wanted to help too, but it meant doing things with Asakura his young mind simply didn't want to wrap itself around. In the end, he merely watched her go and quietly shut the door. Graduation was a long way off, and many things could happen in that time that might not have occurred in the other reality they had just seen. Of one thing however, Negi was absolutely certain.

If he managed to find that spell, he was going to end up having sex with at least one of his students if Asakura had anything to say about it.

**A/N: I'm going to try to pick up the pace a little on this story. I've had inspiration for a couple new stories and I would like to finish this one before I start them. **


	6. Chapter 5: Kaede

**A/N: I love this chapter; Kaede is one of my favorites. I'll only be posting one chapter this week since I've been updating my one-shot story a lot, and as such haven't written Chapter Eight of this story yet. Next week will be two chapters: 'Chapter 6. Chisame' and 'Chapter 7. Chizuru and Kotaro'. Hopefully, I'll have chapters eight through ten written by then.**

**Chapter 5. Kaede**

"Asuna! Check this out!" Konoka shouted as she burst into the room. "The university is holding a dance!"

"What's that?" Asuna said jumping up to snatch the flyer out of Konoka's hands.

"It's where young women and young men get to hold each other really close and move in time to the music." Konoka said happily as she grabbed Setsuna, who had just walked in behind her, and started twirling away across the floor.

"I know what a dance is!" Asuna shouted angrily, but by this point Konoka was blissfully ignoring her as she skipped around in the arms of Setsuna. Actually, it was more like Setsuna was wrapped up in the arms of Konoka and was getting bounced around mercilessly as Konoka bounded around the room. Negi really didn't want to spoil it for her though.

"Is anyone home?" Kaede said poking her head in the open door.

"Come in Kaede." Negi said from where he had spread out his things on the table. "I've got your guidance counseling sheet here as well, so we can get it out of the way while you're here."

Kaede came in and it was a simple matter to get her in front of the mirror and chant the spell quickly amongst the commotion. He then settled in to wait until everyone was gone so he could view the images in peace.

Negi settled into his after school lesson plan. Kaede wasn't the worst of the Baka Rangers, but she was by far one of the hardest to teach. She took her mistakes in stride and didn't seem very motivated to improve. Negi new she could be very determined, and that she could focus on anything she set her mind to, but these things all related to combat.

Finally, Negi had an inspired notion. He quickly grinned as Kaede handed him another test which he quickly graded. Still not satisfied with the result, he shook his head and tried his new approach.

"Let's go outside Kaede, I have an idea for how to work on your vocabulary." Negi said finally. The two of them got up and headed for the door. Kaede looked mystified and even Asuna looked dubious.

"How are you going to teach Kaede vocabulary outside?" Asuna asked.

"Just trust me." Negi said confidently.

Once out in the field next to the dorms, Negi pulled out his handkerchief. "Kaede, if you are blindfolded, will you be able to tell where my attacks are coming from?"

"No, I won't." Kaede said smiling.

"Well then, here we go then." Negi said as Kaede leaned down and he blindfolded the tall girl. "Can you see anything?"

"Nope."

"Perfect. Now to try out this method, we're going to start with simple words. Namely, 'up', 'down', 'left', and 'right'. I'm going to announce to you, in English, from which direction I'm going to attack. You will then have to translate the direction and block before I attack." Negi said smiling.

Kaede never stopped smiling. Negi squared himself into a fighting stance and then launched himself into an overhead attack as he shouted 'up'. Kaede hesitated for a moment but was still able to bring her arms up in time to stop his attack. Negi danced around Kaede for several minutes attacking and being blocked. The only time she missed blocking him was when there was a disagreement about whether he meant _her_ left or _his_ left.

Negi then began using other words in the place of the original ones. Kaede was struck a few times, each time getting up smiling and returning to her fighting stance to wait and listen for the next word. Negi went through the entire lesson he had planned for the day and by that time the sun had started to set, and he and Kaede were both quite sweaty. Kaede looked in need of a good bath as well. Considering events of earlier that day, Negi quickly pushed such thoughts from his mind.

Negi and Kaede returned inside and Negi set down another test in front of her. He then waited patiently for her to complete it. After a moment, Kaede finished the test and returned it to him to grade. Negi quickly graded it to see if his method worked and found that she had only improved marginally.

"I don't understand. You were doing so well outside." Negi lamented.

"I was blocking outside, not writing." Kaede said smiling. "Of course I've been working on trying to master the ability to fight while blind. It was a great help in that too."

"So when you were blocking, you didn't really know what word you were using?" Negi asked.

"I tried." Kaede said sadly. She honestly looked crestfallen. "Sometimes I was trying to remember the word and I would feel your attack and I just reacted."

Negi sighed. This wasn't working as well as he'd hoped, but still she had improved a little so he ended the lesson and she went off to the baths along with the girls, leaving Negi alone with the mirror.

"Checking on Kaede-ne-san?" Chamo said hopping up next to him.

"Yes, now that everyone is out of the room I can look in on the future in secret." Negi said removing the illusion so he could look in.

Negi gazed upon a simple looking room that was obviously part of some sort of dojo. There were weapons scattered about, and a young boy was putting them away. As Negi watched he noticed him looking at him and immediately went running out of the room. "Mom! There's somebody at the mirror!"

Negi waited for a moment before he saw an older and even more shapely Kaede enter the room, wiping her hands upon her apron as she followed the boy. "Is it your father?"

"No mom, I've never seen him before." The boy replied.

Negi watched as Kaede came over to his image in the mirror. "Negi-kun, is that you? What's happened?"

"Nothing!" Negi said quickly. "Please, I'm not the Negi that you know. I'm ten years old and I'm looking into my future."

Kaede smiled and laughed a little. "I wonder why you never told me about this? It would explain a great deal though."

"Please. It's not like that exactly. I'm from a different reality, can you please answer some questions for me." Negi asked looking around the room.

"Certainly, Negi-kun. I don't really understand what's going on, but then your magic always has mystified me." Kaede said with her usual smile.

"Do you know of anyone named Chao? Was she your classmate?" Negi asked.

"Why yes, I remember Chao. It wasn't long after I learned about magic that she tried to expose everything during the school festival." Kaede replied.

"What happened in your world?" Negi asked.

"She disappeared. After the festival she went back to her own time. We never heard from her again." Kaede said as she leaned over and wiped the nose of the small boy.

"Did anything bad happen? Are the worlds of magic and science at war?" Negi asked.

"Not that I know of." Kaede replied. "Of course we're pretty isolated here in the mountains."

"I see." Negi said thinking. "Chao said during the festival that we were related by blood, that she was my descendant. Do you think that she could be descended from us?"

"Mom. Can I go play with Uncle Chamo?" The little boy said.

"Certainly, just be gentle. Uncle Chamo isn't as young as he used to be." Kaede instructed. "It's possible Chao is descended from one of the children, I suppose."

Negi watched the young boy run out to play. It wasn't part of his mission, but he had to know. "He's ours?"

Kaede beamed a loving smile back to him. "Yes, the youngest of five. He'll be setting off to study magic soon, just like his brothers."

"We have five children?" Negi said incredulously.

"No, while our five boys are all going to be great mages just like their father and their grandfather." Kaede said smiling. "We also have two daughters."

"Where are they?" Negi asked.

"Well, little Kaede is with her brother Nagi. I trained her to be a ninja, and now she's studying to be her brother's partner. They make a great team. Little Anya is napping right now, she still isn't old enough to train." Kaede said motioning for him to keep his voice down.

"Seven children." Negi said to himself looking off into space.

"You just missed yourself. You left on a business trip to Wales today to visit your father, some sort of official magic business. I usual don't get involved with your work." Kaede said happily.

"You mean I actually found my father?" Negi said not even trying to hide his excitement.

"Yes, he even comes to visit on occasion. He's terribly good with the children." Kaede said smiling.

"If you don't mind my asking, how exactly did we…" Negi started trying to find the right words.

"Get together?" Kaede asked.

"Yeah." Negi replied uneasily.

"Well, it all started that time you found me training in the wilderness near the school. I have to admit, at the time you were so young I didn't even think to worry about climbing into a bath with you, and it seemed to lift your spirits so much. I told you then that if you ever needed to get away, I'd always be there and you'd at least have a hot bath." Kaede said getting a far off look in her eyes. "I never really expected you to take me up on it."

"I came back?" Negi asked.

"Several times. I always seemed to be able cheer you up. I remember those days fondly now. Soon your visits became more frequent, and before I knew it we were spending most of our weekends together in those mountains." Kaede said smiling. "Whenever things would get to be too much, you would come to the camp and train with me and then we'd bathe together."

"What happened when I got older?" Negi asked innocently.

"Well, I never stopped bathing with you. It was a ritual we never got away from. Of course, as you grew we had to actually build a bathhouse so we could both fit. Then one day we… well, I'll let you figure out the rest when you get older." Kaede said blushing suddenly.

"So we haven't had any sort of problems?" Negi asked.

"No. It's been like a fairy tale. We've lived happily ever after ever since you destroyed Graf Wilhelm Josef Von Hermann." Kaede said looking away.

"You mean he returns?" Negi asked.

"You _must_ be Negi from the past. My husband won't even speak of such things anymore." Kaede said sadly.

"What happened?" Negi asked.

"Well, when you first defeated Wilhelm, we suspected he might return. We just never knew what the cost might be." Kaede said seriously. "He returned for a rematch, and came in force. He invaded the university with a demon horde bent on revenge. He wasn't after anyone but you. When he appeared, we all gathered to fight him and his demons."

Kaede paused for a moment as if considering what to say next.

"Please Kaede, maybe I can prevent something bad from happening." Negi said sincerely.

"Several of us were petrified." Kaede said simply. "We both lost a lot of friends that day. Nodoka, Ku Fei, Asuna, all of them were turned to stone. You've blamed yourself ever since. We've been happy together, but you've never stopped searching for the spell that might bring them back."

"I see." Negi said sadly.

A sudden cry from the other room caused Kaede to turn. "Well, it's time to feed little Anya. I hope you've learned everything you need."

Negi smiled to her and nodded as the mirror went dark. He sat there staring a long time before he finally got up.

* * *

Asuna stepped into the world tree plaza and looked around until she found Negi. He was sitting on the rail looking up at the world tree. She walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. He didn't move.

"I take it you saw something you didn't like in the future." Asuna said softly.

"No." Negi said quietly.

"What's bothering you then?" Asuna asked.

"How did you find me?" Negi asked back.

"Chamo told me where you were headed, but he wouldn't say what was going on. Now quit changing the subject and tell me what's wrong." Asuna said trying to keep up her usual tough exterior. She really hated seeming like she was really worried with the boy.

"I saw Kaede's future." Negi said sullenly.

"Was it that bad?" Asuna asked.

"No. Look, I haven't been fully honest with you Asuna. I've been scrying out the future of each of the girls in order to find out which one I eventually get together with in order to have Chao. I suspect one of you girls is Chao's ancestor and I'm trying to find out which one it is." Negi said miserably.

"So is Kaede the one?" Asuna asked uneasily. If this was the case it was no wonder Negi had been keeping his mission more of a secret than usual. It was one of the few times she could understand him not telling her everything. She felt like she still ought to whack him, but at the moment he seemed to be suffering more than she could ever inflict.

"I don't know. I can't rule her out. The wise thing for me to do would be to distance myself from Kaede and to never let the future I've seen come to pass. Maybe if I stay away from the future in which Chao finds it necessary to come to the past it could turn out for the better." Negi said finally.

"Why are you so depressed then? Do you already have feelings for Kaede?" Asuna asked. She couldn't help but feel a lump come up in her throat which she quickly dismissed.

"No more than any of the other girls." Negi said sadly. Finally, Negi turned to her. It was obvious he had been crying. "How do you turn your back on something that you know will make you incredibly happy?"

"Why would you want to?" Asuna asked softly.

"In the future I saw with Kaede, we had a family. I found my father. We were happy. I could possibly have all of that if I were to let that scenario play out in this reality. However, with that future comes the price of letting happen whatever it was Chao was trying to stop." Negi said looking back out at the world tree.

"Negi, you can't live your life worrying about what might happen. The events that caused Chao to want to change the past may be necessary." Asuna said seriously.

"That's not all Asuna." Negi said as he broke down crying. Before Asuna knew what was happening he buried his head into her chest and had his arms wrapped around her.

Asuna started to pull back for a moment and then decided instead to cradle his head against her chest as he cried. She waited until he managed to compose himself before he resumed speaking.

"In the future I saw, I lost you and some of the other girls. You were turned to stone just like the people of my home. That demon we faced comes back and petrifies some of you. How can I let something like that happen?" Negi asked.

Asuna smiled down at him and pulled a stray hair from his eyes. "You can be really stupid you know. Negi, we all accepted the danger when we took up with you. No matter what happens, I know you'll do your very best to protect us. If this demon returns, it will probably happen regardless of who you choose to love. The events that unfold may be different than what you've seen. For all you know, it may be Kaede that gets petrified. I know you wouldn't want that to happen either, but what I'm trying to tell you is that you can't be afraid of living your life and loving just because you might get hurt. Believe me, I know."

Negi smiled and held Asuna close. "Thanks."

Asuna smiled as Negi hopped down and the two of them started back towards the dorms. After a while Negi broke the silence.

"Asuna, can I sleep with you tonight?" Negi asked timidly.

"Sure, sport." Asuna said wrapping her arm around the boy's shoulders as they walked.


	7. Chapter 6: Chisame

**A/N: I don't own Negima. If I did, Del Rey would be trying to find out where I hid the magic genie.**

**Chapter 6. Chisame**

_Why do I get roped into these things?_ Chisame thought as she walked up to the dorm room door. With her she carried Negi's laptop. It had crashed again and her sensei had asked her during her guidance counseling interview if she would fix it.

Something about the entire interview bothered the hacker. She'd had similar interviews before during her schooling, but they usually came and got you from class and Nitsuta always got help from whatever teachers were off duty for that hour of the day. Something wasn't adding up.

Chisame thought back to the time she had spent sitting at the table with Negi. He had been only half paying attention, but he would regularly look at the large mirror that sat against the wall opposite of the two of them. _Probably some sort of spy-cam, _the teenage computer wiz thought bitterly.

Chisame sat down and opened up the computer and set to work. It wasn't long before she had isolated the problem. He might be a mage, but Negi was still a little kid who didn't have enough sense not to open up attachments from unknown people. An attachment from his e-mail, which bore a funny title, had apparently infected his hard drive.

Class 2A's top computer specialist sighed and set to work cleaning out the virus and reinstalling the affected systems of her teacher. It wasn't until she was about to close down the system that she noticed the folder labeled 'Ako'. There were no other folders with any of the other student's names on them except hers.

She thought about what this could mean and shuddered. She'd seen Ako fall hard for the grown version of Negi at the school festival, now there was a file named for her on Negi's hard drive. Chisame sighed and opened it up; hoping she didn't find what she suspected would be in there.

_My dearest Nagi_, Chisame read, _I can hardly wait for the next time you come to Japan. I've missed seeing you ever since the festival. The time we spent together was wonderful. You'll never know how much courage I draw from you. You and your little cousin are an inspiration to me, giving me the strength I need to face the world. Please come visit soon. Love, Ako._

Chisame read through the other contents briefly getting angrier and angrier with each passing moment. Finally, the young girl slammed the computer shut and got up. For once her webpage would have to wait. This was something that had to be addressed.

The irate web-mistress lingered outside in the hallway until she heard Asuna and Konoka leaving to go shopping. She didn't know if any other students were inside getting the interviews done, so she waited until she was certain Negi was alone before bursting into the room. "How DARE you!" The young girl shouted.

What she found was Negi staring blankly at the floor in front of the mirror with his knees pulled up to his chest. When he looked up at her, there was something out of place. Negi was angry.

"What do you mean, 'How dare I', what?" Negi asked in a harsh tone.

"You've been leading Ako on you insensitive little twerp!" Chisame shouted back deciding to let her rage carry her through the situation. "You've been exchanging love letters with one of your own students!"

"They aren't from me." Negi said sullenly. "I got an e-mail address in the name of 'Nagi Springfield'. She thinks she's been e-mailing my older cousin."

"I can SEE that!" The net idol shouted. "What I don't understand is 'why'?"

"After the festival, Ako was so excited about getting to talk to Nagi that I made up an e-mail for him." Negi explained. "She wanted to be able to e-mail him so badly and I didn't want her to be disappointed."

"That's not what I mean." Chisame said shaking her head vehemently. "What I want to know is why are you playing with her heart like that? Sooner or later she's going to want to see you, him, you know what I mean!"

"Because I don't want her to be heartbroken again, is that so wrong!" Negi finally shouted back. "She's my student and I don't want to see her suffer!"

"Well you better think again brat!" Chisame said recovering. It was unbalancing to see Negi in a furor, but she wasn't about to loose this fight. "What is it going to do to her when she finds out she can't be with you? What if she turns down an opportunity to find love because she's pining after Nagi? Have you thought about any of this? You're just a ten year old brat, how could you ever hope to pull off pretending…"

"You're one to preach about pretending!" Negi shot back. He was on his feet now and was toe to toe with the older girl. "What about you? You pretend all the time! You go into your little fantasy world and become Chiu for your adoring fans! You become someone else just like I do! At least I'm not doing it for my own selfish reasons; I honestly do care about Ako and all the girls in my class!"

"What I do as Chiu is none of your business! I'm not playing with anyone's emotions when I'm on-line. I'm a superficial persona, and that's all that I am. I'm hurting no one." Chisame shot back angrily.

"That isn't true, and that's not what I'm talking about!" Negi shouted.

"Then what DO you mean?" Chisame retorted.

"I'm talking about YOU." Negi stressed. "Who's the REAL you Chisame. Are you Chiu or Chisame?"

"What?" Chisame said recoiling in confusion.

"Who do you want to be?" Negi pressed. "Everyday I watch you in class. Everyday you separate yourself; you alienate everyone, and push them away. And then everyday you go to your room and you become Chiu. You become a warm kind and compassionate young woman who has heart and feeling. I've been on your site Chisame; I know what you write there. Chiu isn't just about showing off your body and your appearance, I've read what people say to you. They adore you because you are kind to them and you say such wonderful things to make them fell better."

Chisame didn't realize that she'd been stepping back away from the boy until her back encountered the door. She stood there transfixed as Negi reached up and gently removed her glasses. "Chisame, which person is the real you; which one is the mask and which one is true person? Why can't you have the kindness and caring of Chiu as Chisame?"

Chisame pushed the boy away as her heart began to race even more. Having him that close was unnerving. Negi sat down hard holding her glasses. He looked up at her softly, his concern evident on his face. She tried to calm the emotions raging through her as best she could. Right now confusion threatened to rip away what ever control she had over herself.

"You've got to stop pushing people away; otherwise the events could be catastrophic for you." Negi said looking back at the mirror.

Chisame followed the boy's gaze back to the mirror. For the first time she realized that it didn't have a reflection. Only darkness could be seen where the image of her and Negi should be. "What have you been doing?" Chisame accused, anger beginning to well up within her again.

"I guess I might as well tell you." Negi said bitterly. "It seems I'm the worst wizard in the world when it comes to keeping secrets. I guess since you've got experience in the field you can give me some pointers."

Negi stood and walked over to the mirror. His back was to her and he seemed to be peering into the depths of the abyss. "I've been using this mirror to see into the future that I might have with each of you girls. I need to know who it is that will eventually result in Chao's birth so I can determine why it was so critical for her to change the past. When you were here earlier I cast a spell that allowed me to see what our future would be together."

Chisame gulped and felt her pulse racing even faster. "What did you see?"

"I probably shouldn't tell you, but I am anyway. I spoke with my future self, a broken and shattered shell of a man who mourned your loss." Negi said quietly.

"My loss?" Chisame asked.

"In the future I saw, you never were able to break through the barrier you had erected between yourself and everyone else. You kept on being Chiu, everyone's adorable and beloved idol, even as your life fell apart around you. You keep rejecting the idea of a world of magic, even as you loose yourself to your own fantasy world. I was unable to bring you out of it, and we eventually divorced. You kept emotional barriers all around you as you went from one failed relationship to the next, never being able to share your true self with anyone. It is a dark and sad future that brings nothing but tears." Negi said bitterly.

Chisame soaked in all she was being told looking into the darkness. Negi's back was still to her, for which she was thankful. She really didn't want him to see her face at that moment.

Negi looked into the darkness and recited the spell again. He hadn't meant to be so harsh with Chisame, but the future of the two of them together had been too much to bear. Even if Chisame found someone else, to know that this was the life she had ahead of her was enough to break his heart all on its own.

As the mirror began to clear Negi saw something different from before as he watched he saw a modest home with a neatly trimmed lawn with children running around chasing each other happily. As he watched from a distance a car drove up and he saw his grown self step out as children raced to meet him.

"Daddy's home!" They each cried as he swept them each up in turn.

Negi then saw Chisame leaning against the doorframe of the house with her arms crossed beneath her chest as she watched the scene before her. He was stunned as he watched Chisame step from the house with a smile on her face. She walked up to the family and embraced his future self.

"So how was work today?" The older Negi asked her.

"Typical day on the web." Chisame said sweetly. "If I keep this up, we should have enough for that family vacation before summer."

"Yay!" The two children shouted in unison as they ran in circles around the two.

The older Negi smiled and wrapped his arms around the waist of the older Chisame. "I love you, Chiu."

The woman slapped his chest playfully. "No pet names in front of the children, dear." She chided softly.

Negi stood there agape as the young family turned and went into their home. "I don't understand… The future I saw was… I wasn't able to change anything. I had no effect on your life."

Negi felt gentle reach over his shoulders and wrap around his chest. "Don't sell yourself short, sensei." A soft new voice that was somehow familiar said behind him. "You have more of an effect on us than you know."

Negi felt dampness spread across his scalp and felt a stray droplet fall upon his cheek. "I guess the reason that I've never let anyone else see me as Chiu is because I was scared of being soft. I felt like being kind was a guaranteed way of getting hurt. Ever since you've come into my life it has been nothing but one big jumble. I had my space no body entered, and I could be safe while Chiu had her own world. Now, I don't know what to do. I've always felt more comfortable with people at a distance; I didn't want them to think of me as weird or different."

"So you created Chiu, and tried to make her the type of person you felt everyone wanted." Negi said quietly.

"She's beautiful, and everything I've ever wanted to be." Chisame said sullenly. "She's smart and sweet, beautiful…"

"YOU are all those things Chisame." Negi persisted. "Chiu's true beauty is on the inside. That's you. It can't be enhanced by a computer. If you don't like wearing glasses, get contacts, if you want to have a fuller figure, just give it time, trust me Chisame you have nothing to be ashamed of in yourself."

"I know. I just worry about other people rejecting me. I guess I'm like Ako in that respect. I don't want to be hurt by someone I let see the real me." Chisame said sadly.

"You don't have to worry, Chisame." Negi said turning to face her. She tried to hide her face from him, but he made her look him in the eyes. "If you don't let anyone in, you'll always be alone. Let someone care for you."

"I'll try." Chisame said looking down at him. "I just hope that I'll be able to find someone as strong as you who'll make me remember it."

"I'm sure you will." Negi said warmly. "I guess I won't be able to eliminate you as a possible candidate for Chao's great grandmother."

"I guess not." Chisame said shyly as she put on her glasses back on. She then leaned down and kissed Negi on the cheek. "Thanks for caring."

"You're one to talk. You came here, ready to kill me over nearly hurting Ako. You really do care about others too." Negi said smiling.

"On that note, what do you intend to do?" Chisame asked.

"Well, in her last e-mail, Ako invited me, or rather Nagi, to the Sadie Hawkins dance that the school is holding." Negi said seriously.

"Yeah, they hold one every year about this time. This will be the first year our class will be old enough to participate." Chisame said nodding.

"I told her that Nagi was going to be in the country so I accepted. I guess I'll just have to find a way to break it off easily with her at the dance." Negi said sadly. He really didn't want to hurt Ako, but Chisame was right. The longer he put it off, the more likely Ako was to miss out on other hopes for the future.

"Uh, sensei, you DO realize that all the homeroom teachers are supposed to be there as chaperones for the dance don't you?" Chisame said seriously, part of her usual persona peeking back through.

"Well, that explains why none of the other girls have… excuse me what did you say?" Negi said as realization suddenly dawned over the unsuspecting landscape of his mind.

"You're going to have to be there as a teacher, so you won't be able to be Ako's date." Chisame said seriously.

Negi looked up into the spectacled eyes of his student in the hopes of seeing some sort of indication that this was some sort of joke. Finding nothing, he said the only thing any self-respecting English gentleman could say in such a situation. "Oh, bloody hell."

**A/N: In case anyone doesn't know… A Sadie Hawkins dance is where the young girls ask out the young boys. The only reason Negi hadn't been hit up by the entire class other than Ako is because they already knew he was going to be there. Just a warning, the dance isn't until chapter thirteen, and depending on how convoluted this thing gets before then, it may end up spawning chapters 13A, 13B , 13C etc… We'll just have to see.**


	8. Chapter 7: Chizuru and Kotaro

**A/N: I don't own Negima. I also do not own Chobits, a persocom, or a fichu. If you have to ask, nevermind…**

**Chapter 7. Chizuru and Kotaro**

Negi had a problem. Negi walked toward the campus daycare center looking for Chizuru. She had been by his room for her interview, but when Negi had tried to use the mirror after she had left all he got was darkness. Negi tried desperately to figure out what he was going to say to the girl to get her back in front of the mirror. Right now all he had was the hope of convincing her that he'd accidentally spilt tea on her questionnaire. Hopefully, he could get her to drop back by after she was done at the daycare center and fill out another one.

As Negi approached he could see the children running around on the playground. What he saw next, stunned him though. There in the playground, pushing children on the swings was Chachamaru. The robot gently pushed the children who squealed in delight as they swept back and forth under the watchful gaze of the female android.

Negi hadn't realized he was staring until he heard Chizuru clear her throat. He quickly shook himself to alertness and turned to the young girl.

"I didn't realize Chachamaru helped out in the daycare center." Negi commented.

"She doesn't usually. She just started showing back up here recently, wanting to help with the children." Chizuru said looking over at the children running around Chachamaru happily. "Is there something you need sensei?"

"Oh, yes. I'm terribly sorry. This is embarrassing to ask, but can you stop by later and fill out another questionnaire? I seemed to have spilled some tea on my paper and ruined it." Negi said apologetically.

Chizuru giggled. "Why sensei, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to get me into your room when Asuna and Konoka _weren't_ there."

"No! It's nothing like that!" Negi denied vehemently as he flailed his arms.

"Then why didn't you just bring one with you?" Chizuru asked sweetly.

Negi grappled for something convincing to say. "I… I just didn't think about it." Negi finally said dumbly. "I can make sure that the other girls are there I swear!"

Chizuru was laughing heartily at his being flustered but she mercifully let the matter drop. "Certainly, sensei, it's on my way back anyway."

Negi bowed and let out the breath he was holding. He then decided to quickly change the subject. "So Chachamaru is helping out here now?"

"Yes, she just showed up wanting to help with the children. I hadn't seen her here in ages before that." Chizuru said looking at the robot, which was busy spinning the merry-go-round for the children.

"Hadn't seen her in ages?" Negi asked.

"Yes. When Hakase first built Chachamaru she asked me to help her with adapting Chachamaru to human beings since I worked at the daycare center and at the time Chachamaru was functioning like a child. She had no experience with the world around her and had to be taught just like she was a baby." Chizuru said smiling.

"It's odd that Hakase would come to you like that." Negi noted.

"Not really. Having sold her soul to science, humanity isn't exactly one of her strengths. She thought just programming her would be enough, but after she tried having a conversation with a poster for about ten minutes Hakase decided to bring her to me." Chizuru said laughing at some private memory.

"So I guess you're the reason Chachamaru is as gentle as she is." Negi said happily.

"Yes, though as much as Chachamaru hangs around with Eva-san, I'm surprised Hakase didn't just have her do it." Chizuru said with a puzzled look.

"Humanity isn't exactly Eva's strong suit either." Negi said dryly.

Chizuru laughed heartily over this as well. "Well, at least I was able to do something good for her then. Though I thought Hakase was never going to forgive me."

"Forgive you for what?" Negi asked.

"I let Chachamaru watch 'Chobits'. I thought Hakase was going to give birth to a cow on the spot when she found out." Chizuru said still laughing.

"'Chobits'?" Negi asked.

"Why, it's an anime about a robotic girl who falls in love with the boy who teaches her to be human." Chizuru said with a predatory gleam in her eye. "Imagine, a robot falling in love with her teacher."

_THAT explains a great deal._ Negi thought to himself. He really didn't like where the conversation was going however and was trying desperately to figure out a new subject.

"Yeah, it took us two weeks to get her to stop saying 'Chi'." Chizuru said absently as she continued to give Negi that calculating look that most lions use to assess how much the average impala weighs. "So… Who are _you_ going to the dance with Negi-sensei?" Chizuru asked sweetly.

For once, Negi was prepared. "No one." He replied calmly. "I have to be a chaperone for the dance since I'm one of the teachers for the classes that will be involved."

"Oh." Chizuru said crestfallen. "I guess you wouldn't be able to take Chachamaru then."

"No, I… Did you just say Chachamaru?" Negi asked stupidly.

"Of course, you didn't think that _I_ was asking did you?" Chizuru said as she purred and sidled up close to the boy teacher.

"Well I just assumed since you asked…" Negi said getting more and more flustered.

Chizuru chuckled and then let him off the hook. "I already have a date, sensei."

"Oh, you do?" Negi asked.

"Yes, I'm taking Kotaro." Chizuru said mischievously.

"I never would have expected Kotaro to agree to go to a dance like that." Negi said seriously.

"Shhh. He doesn't know yet." Chizuru said even more mischievously.

"Ah." Negi said nodding. He was sure of very little in the world, but one of the things that he had picked up on rather quickly was that if Chizuru told you someone else was going to be doing something, especially Kotaro, it was probably going to happen.

It was Negi's turn to chuckle now. He was still picturing the idea in his mind when Kotaro happened to walk up.

"Hey Negi." Kotaro saluted as he lugged a couple of heavy looking sacks on his shoulder.

"Hello Kotaro-kun." Chizuru chirped back. "Still serving detention with the groundskeeper?"

"Yeah, where do you want this mulch?" Kotaro said sulking.

"Come on, I'll show you." Chizuru offered.

"What did you get detention for?" Negi asked in shock.

"He bit a classmate." Chizuru said trying to hold back a smile.

"He had it coming to him I tell you!" Kotaro roared in defiance.

Negi just smiled as Chizuru escorted the boy away. He went back to staring at Chachamaru. He hadn't really spoken with her since the afternoon she had spent with him in front of the mirror. Now she was here learning how to take care of children. Negi was lost in thought about this when someone else tapped his shoulder.

"Hello Negi-kun." The dean said as he stood beside the young boy.

"Good afternoon headmaster. What brings you here?" Negi asked, bowing respectfully.

"I always like to stroll by and watch the little children play." The headmaster said as he watched the children playing with Chachamaru. "It really is amazing the way they take to her isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. Headmaster, I have a question. I wasn't able to get an image with Chizuru like I was with the other girls. I mean, I understand the mirror not working on Asuna, but I thought I would at least get _something_ with Chizuru." Negi said bewildered.

"I wouldn't worry about it Negi-kun." The dean said sagely. "Sometimes the mirror will not work, when someone has already made up their mind and the future is decided."

"I don't understand." Negi said puzzled.

"Look there." The dean said simply.

Negi turned to see Kotaro getting flustered because Chizuru was cuddling him after he'd finished putting the mulch down where she'd asked. Negi could only smile. He knew Kotaro's strength; if he'd wanted he would have already escaped from the girls clutches. Instead he just squirmed and made a big deal about being nuzzled.

The thought suddenly struck Negi about what the dean had been talking about. He turned to stare at the dean wide-eyed. "You can't be serious, those two!"

"Do not look at them as they are now." The dean said cryptically. "You must see them as the mirror sees them. You must see them as the man and woman they will one day become."

The dean made a swift motion before his eyes and Negi again looked at the couple. Instead of Kotaro the boy, he saw a tall masculine man. He was obviously powerful, and carried himself with the bearing of a great warrior. For her part, Chizuru was only a little taller than she was already, and where before she enveloped Kotaro, now she was practically swallowed in the embrace of the man that towered over her.

As the vision faded, Negi looked to the dean. "She's already decided his fate hasn't she."

"Yes, it seems our little puppy has found a home for himself. I doubt he even realizes it yet." The dean said with a chuckle.

"Are all women like that?" Negi asked naively. "I mean, Kotaro hasn't got much of a choice in the matter."

"No, not all." The dean said smiling at the young boy. "Chizuru however is a special young woman. She can be stubborn when she needs to be, but her way with people is her own special little form of magic. It was her after all that convinced me to let Chachamaru join their class. A decision, I might add, that I'm glad she had already made for me."

The dean chuckled for a moment and then turned to continue his walk. "I think I'll have the groundskeeper plant a row of trees on the other side of the street from the day care center. Kotaro's already put mulch on every flower bed around here twice, and I'm afraid if we stop sending him over here he'll stop getting detention and then we'll be out of free labor."

Negi smiled as the wise old headmaster walked away. He considered himself fortunate to be under such a man.

"Negi-sensei, is there something you need?"

Negi turned to see Chachamaru staring down at him. "Oh, no. I was just about to head back to the dorms. I had to ask Chizuru something."

"I will escort you back on my way home then." Chachamaru said plainly. "I am done here for the afternoon."

"Oh. I see. Thank you." Negi said politely. He didn't know the campus very well, but he was pretty sure that Eva's house was in the _opposite_ direction of the dorms from the daycare center.

The two walked back in silence for a time and Negi got the impression that Chachamaru was trying to ask him something. Remembering what Chizuru had asked him he quickly began to panic, so he decided to get it out of the way immediately.

"So Chachamaru, who are you taking to the dance?" Negi asked.

Chachamaru looked shocked for moment, but quickly recovered. "No one sensei. I will probably escort the mistress and whomever she takes."

"Oh. I see. I have to chaperone the thing myself." Negi said kindly. He didn't think he noticed any emotion from Chachamaru however.

"Sensei, can I ask you a question?" Chachamaru asked.

"Certainly, Chachamaru." Negi said. _I guess she wasn't going to ask me out._

"What is a dream?" Chachamaru asked.

Negi nearly stumbled and fell face first into the pavement. "A dream? Why do you ask?"

"I do not sleep, so I do not dream. However, Chizuru-san says that it is her dream to have many children, but she already has many children around her at the day care center. It is something that has always confused me." Chachamaru explained.

"Why haven't you asked Eva to explain it before now?" Negi asked.

"The mistress always tosses and turns in her sleep, sometimes she wakes up screaming or crying. I do not think her dreams are as pleasant as that of children." Chachamaru said seriously.

Negi had to grant her that one. He hated to think what Eva could be dreaming. There was more darkness in her soul than just what she'd experienced with his father.

"She wakes up often?" Negi asked.

"Yes, last night was the worst I have seen in a long time." Chachamaru said seriously.

Negi wondered, not for the first time, what Eva had seen in the mirror. He resolved to ask her about it later. She was his student after all, and he couldn't let her suffer if he could do something to help. In the meantime however, he had more to worry about.

"Well, to answer your question, I don't think she was referring to the type of dream that happens when you sleep, though it is similar. Let me see… Chachamaru, can you receive video and audio signals like a television or radio?" Negi asked.

"Yes, I am equipped with a multifunctional antennae array that can process…" Chachamaru started.

"Yes, yes. What I mean is; can you see something with out using your eyes. Does the video image you process work the same way as your eyes?" Negi asked.

"Yes, sensei." Chachamaru affirmed.

"Human dreams work about the same way. They see things in their dreams that aren't necessarily real, and aren't in front of them; just like you can receive a video image. The only difference is that humans make up their own images. Their images are created automatically by their minds based on their fears, hopes, and desires. What Chizuru meant was that she desires to have a large family, full of her own children. She desires them enough that she sees herself with them even though they are not yet real."

Chachamaru seemed to be captivated by his every word. He imagined she was probably going to replay the audio to herself later. "Thank you sensei; then I too have a dream."

Negi really couldn't help himself at this point. He really needed to know. "Is it concerning what you saw in the mirror?"

Chachamaru nodded. "I too, want to have a child."

Negi was not entirely certain, but Chachamaru seemed to be staring at him. He was sure it was just his imagination since she theoretically didn't need to blink, but then she was not blinking in his direction. Fortunately, they had reached the dorms.

"Well, I guess I better get back to work. Makie should be by for her interview soon." Negi said, trying not to sound relieved.

Chachamaru merely nodded and then smiled. Negi smiled back, and before he knew what had happened she had given him a light kiss on the cheek before blazing away at top speed.

Negi touched his cheek and then looked at the trail of dust as it settled back to earth in Chachamaru's wake. He then shook his head. "Oh, bloody, bloody hell."

Eva walked through the house and nearly stumbled upon Chachamaru as she was staring out the window. She had gone out earlier and Eva hadn't heard her return. She also noticed that she was holding the doll that Eva had given her. She seldom saw her without it when they were home.

"Chachamaru, what are you doing back?" Eva asked.

"I was finished helping at the day care center." Chachamaru said simply.

"Then what are you doing? Is someone outside?" Eva asked as she looked out the window. Outside children were playing in a field near her home.

"I am creating a video image that has not yet occurred." Chachamaru reported.

Eva shook her head dismissively and turned to head for her resort. "Well, whatever, it looked like you were daydreaming to me."

Behind her, Eva never saw the look of surprise that suddenly crossed her robotic companion's features. Chachamaru smiled and returned to looking out the window. "Yes, I was… daydreaming."

**A/N: Yes, I have a soft spot for female robots, so sue me. Unless of course you're Del Rey or Ken Akamatsu at which point I'd rather you _didn't_ sue me.**


	9. Chapter 8: Makie

**A/N: I don't own Negima. The closest thing I have to it is the manga series in paperback. I started to do this chapter portraying Makie as a sex goddess, but it just didn't seem to fit right.**

**Chapter 8. Makie**

Makie, the last girl to be interviewed that evening finally left to get her things. She was going to meet Asuna and Konoka at the baths. Negi was glad to finally see them all leave. This meant he could have a little time of piece and he could scan the mirror for Makie's future.

Makie was a nice girl, but Negi had been a little uncomfortable with her ever since she'd taken upon herself to take a peek at his manhood, er, boyhood. Thinking of the scene made Negi blush, it had taken them forever to convince Ayaka it was a big misunderstanding and even longer to get her nose to stop bleeding. She'd been having a lot of nosebleeds lately.

The scene in the mirror changed to a familiar room and Negi immediately recognized his father's house in Kyoto. Before him was his father's desk and facing him was an older version of himself busy writing in a large book. The older Negi stopped and looked up directly at him and smiled. "Scrying, how interesting…"

"Hello." Negi said simply.

"Let me see, you must be me when I was ten years old. I can guess why you've contacted me." Negi said removing the book from the table and putting his things away. "You must be looking for clues about Chao."

Negi was stunned for a moment. He must have found an alternate reality that was indeed close to his own. "Yes, I am. Wow, I mean, this is indeed fortunate. If you know why I'm calling you might actually have the answers I'm looking for."  
"Sadly, you'll probably come away with only more questions." The older Negi said cryptically. "I know I did when I was sitting where you are."

"You mean you conducted this same search?" Negi asked.

"Yes, and so had several other versions of me in several other alternate realities." Negi senior said seriously.

"So what did you learn? Who is Chao's progenitor?" Negi asked anxiously.

"I don't know." Negi senior said seriously. "I never found out."

"But that means that you won't be able to stop whatever might happen." Negi accused.

"That is correct." Negi senior said calmly.

"How can you just sit there calmly while it is in your power to stop some terrible calamity?" Negi said in frustration.

"Well, then let me ask you a similar question. Negi, how can you sit there teaching a class on English when somewhere in the world there is a war going on? Isn't your duty as a mage to try to make the world better?" The older Negi asked frankly.

"Yes, it is my duty, but I can't be everywhere." Negi retorted.

"Then consider this, when whatever is to occur happens I will be there. If I am able, I will do what I can. Foreknowledge of an event does not necessarily change that events outcome. By now you've been looking in on other futures I assume so please, tell me, in general, what is going to happen." Negi senior said watching his young counterpart.

"Well, apparently, there is to be some sort of war between magic. From the different realities I've seen, I take a different roll. The war also happens at different times depending on my actions." Negi said seriously.

"That one truth has not changed for me, lad." Negi senior said sympathetically. "I do not wish to dissuade you from looking into all the other futures, but you are most likely never going to know any more specifics than that."

"But what do I do to stop the war?" Negi demanded.

"Are you sure you should?" Negi senior countered.

"What are you talking about; war is always a bad thing." Negi stated flatly.

"Even when it frees an oppressed people? Negi you are young, but you must stop thinking in absolutes. If you could go back in time like Chao and stop all the wars in history, what would happen? How many tyrants will still be in power? How many oppressive regimes will still exist? What would happen to the population of the Earth when it cannot contain all the people that would have died or never been born due to the wars and they starve from not being able to support themselves? These are the things you must come to understand." Negi senior said sagely.

"But how do I protect the people I love?" Negi asked miserably.

"The best you can, just as I am doing. All you ever have Negi is the day and the strength of that day to face it. You can train from now till the war starts and it still not be enough, or the war may not occur and you will have wasted your time. Don't get me wrong, prepare as you can, but do not let the unknown future cause you to second guess your course." Older Negi advised.

Negi tried to hide his disappointment. "I can't eliminate Makie as a progenitor can I?"

His older self smiled warmly. "I'm sorry, no, we have three sons together."

"I've also seen a future where I had many children with Kaede, but I lost everyone I hold dear in the process." Negi said looking to where Konoka and Asuna slept.

"Yes, that happens here as well. If, I were you I'd be more concerned with that than what Chao was up to. THAT is a direct threat to those you love and will require you to protect them." Negi senior said seriously.

"What happened in your past? How did you and Makie get together? Does she know about your magic?" Negi said in a rush.

"Slow down, son. The demons won't be there for a while, and my advice to you is to enjoy your time with your friends while you can in case you can't save them." Negi senior said trying to placate the boy.

"How many did you lose?" Negi asked.

"Nearly all of them." Negi said seriously. "Virtually every one of them that had learned of our magic and about mages was petrified. Nodoka, Yue, Asuna, Ku Fei, Setsuna, nearly all of my friends except Konoka."

"Konoka survived?" Negi asked.

"Yes, though there were days when she wished she hadn't. Setsuna was Konoka's partner by then. When she lost her, Konoka was nearly driven mad. She has great power, but lacks our discipline or control. In the end it was for the best that Setsuna was petrified." Negi said reminiscing.

"How can you say something so horrible!" Negi exclaimed.

"Because it is the truth." Negi senior said simply. "Konoka lacked enough focus for a serious pursuit of magic, and losing Setsuna provided the discipline she needed. She was driven from that point on to reverse the petrification. The power used by those demons is harder to dispel than a common petrification spell. It took Konoka twenty three years to come up with a cure."

"She manages to cure it?" Negi said excitedly.

"Yes, but like I said, twenty three years had passed. Suddenly our friends found themselves sixteen in a world twenty years older. I had moved on and married Makie by that time and we even had children their age. They're here if you would like to see them." Negi senior offered.

"That's okay." Negi said quickly. "I get to see them everyday; it might be weird to see them near their current age next to you."

"As you wish." The older man said smiling. "Anyway, the girls didn't have families to go to so we took them all in. Setsuna and Asuna live with Konoka at Mahora. Konoka has taken them in as daughters. Nodoka, Yue, and Ku Fei live with me and Makie here in father's house. I'm just glad we had the room."

"Did you ever find dad?" Negi asked.

"No. I don't think the old man _wants_ to be found. From what I understand, there are plenty of powerful demons and other entities that would love to get their hands on him. Maybe someday he'll turn up." Negi senior said looking off into space.

"So Makie knows you're a mage?" Negi asked.

"Basically." Older Negi said evasively.

"What do you mean?" Negi asked, perplexed. "She has to know who Asuna, Yue, and Nodoka are."

"Makie turns out to be a beautiful and dutiful wife. She knows enough about magic to realize that she doesn't want to get involved in some of the things I do. She is a good mother, and stays at home. My salary from the university is enough for all of us to live comfortably, even though it is the eight of us." Older Negi said happily. "There is one thing I would like for you to consider though, concerning Chao."

"What's that?" Negi said trying to disguise his enthusiasm.

"Consider this premise. In many of the futures that are possible, you have a son. If that son marries a young woman and so forth until Chao is married, does it really matter _who_ his mother is?" Negi senior asked.

"You mean there could be more than one possible progenitor?" Negi said astounded.

"Yes, the thought occurred to me the other day." Negi senior said seriously.

Negi tried to grasp the idea of more than one possible person that could be Chao's progenitor. It was theoretically possible. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because in several of the cases where you chose someone to marry; you did so in order to evade the future with Chao altogether. Negi in short, very soon you are going to be faced with a decision. You will have to decide how you are going to face the future. You can either hide from it, or you can embrace it. I'll leave it to you as to which is the proper course." The older man said seriously. "I also say it because in this reality, more than one girl from your class may figure in her lineage."

"You mean your sons…" Negi said aghast.

"Yes, Negi, I have three sons, all of whom are about the same age as the girls now. I expect before too much longer, there is going to be a Yue Springfield, Nodoka Springfield, and a Ku Springfield. So you see; it is possible that you're not only looking for Chao's great grandmother, but also her grandmother.

"You haven't made my life any easier you know." Negi said morosely.

"Like I said, you may have more questions than answers now." Negi senior said sympathetically. "But anyway, rest well, and I wish you luck for the future."

"Thanks." Negi said as he dismissed the spell.

The next morning, Negi trudged into class. He hadn't had much sleep and it showed. The girls all bowed and Negi began his lesson by having Ayaka read a passage from the textbook. As she read, he scanned the girls who were following along and tried to think of what he could do. Every time he wasn't specifically concentrating on a particular girl his eyes would float back to Makie. "What am I going to do…"

"I'm sorry; did you say something, Negi-sensei?" Ayaka asked.

"I'm sorry; I was thinking out loud." Negi apologized.

Ayaka nodded and continued reading. Negi noticed several of the girls were now staring at him. There were the usual winks, but for the most part they were probably wondering what he was thinking. The girls could be nosy that way. Chachamaru was staring at him too, and she usually paid closer attention to the material. If only she had someone else like Chizuru had Kotaro.

The sudden thought struck Negi so hard he actually jumped up. Ayaka suddenly stopped and the rest of the class looked up at him as if he'd flipped. However, Negi couldn't get the idea out of his mind and the more he thought about it the more he liked it.

"Is something wrong sensei?" Ayaka asked worriedly.

"Oh, nothing. I just had a brief moment of inspiration." Negi said cryptically. "Tell me girls, as you know there is going to be a dance in the next few days in which each of you is going to be asking out a young man. Please, how many of you have dates for the dance already?"

"Does this mean you're looking for someone to go with?" Ayaka said excitedly.

"I'm already supposed to go as a chaperone." Negi said quickly.

"Then why do you want to know how many of us have dates?" Asuna asked suspiciously.

Negi ground his teeth together in frustration. He was brilliant mage and yet somehow the student with the worst grades in his class always seemed to see right through him and trip him up. Now he needed a reason. Negi would later regret the thought that came spilling out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"I think it would be a good idea for the entire class to go, as a learning experience." Negi said excitedly.

"Sensei, some of us aren't going because, even if we had dates, we don't know how to dance." Hakase said seriously.

"That can't happen." Negi said desperately. If his plan was going to work he had to make sure that the critical people were there. "A dance is a social experience where young women get to shine; it would be a terrible shame if any in the class were to miss it. If some of you can't dance then I guess as your teacher, it falls to me to teach you."

Negi cursed himself for once again engaging his mouth while his brain was not in gear. The sudden vision of his usual fan club lining up for lessons chilled his soul. His future self was probably smiling right now.

"Yes! This must be!" Ayaka said getting the scary look of a woman possessed. "We will let you teach us all how to dance sensei!"

"But you already know how to…" Asuna started.

"We ALL need to be at our best for the honor of our class!" Ayaka insisted. She then turned to Negi. "Sensei, even though you're going to be one of the chaperones for the dance, won't you need an escort for the night?"

"Well, uh…" Negi started.

"Yeah, an escort, that's you all over Ayaka." Asuna snorted.

"Zip it, Kagurazaka. If Negi needs an escort, Takahata might too." Ayaka said fiercely. "And even if they don't have escorts there's nothing that says the chaperones can't enjoy that dance as well."

This got Asuna's full attention. She then looked directly at Negi. "Well, squirt?"

"I have an idea Negi-sensei." Asakura said happily.

"I'm open for suggestions." Negi said desperately.

"How about we have a drawing? Everybody will put their name into a hat and then we'll draw to see who gets to escort sensei to the dance, that way at least one of us won't have to go through the trouble of asking out a boy." Asakura said.

Negi did not like this plan. It would royally screw up his intentions if the wrong girl was chosen. On the other hand, if he didn't and let things run the way they were, he was going to be hit up by every girl in the class with a few exceptions. Negi weighed the odds and decided to gamble. "Alright, let's do it. I'll see if I can get the use of the school recital hall tonight. We'll meet there after your club activities. We'll draw the name then. Anyone who already has a date for the dance is excused, now who has dates?"

Negi quickly counted the girls who already had dates. Chizuru, Ako, Kakizaki, Mana, and Haruna all raised their hands. Something started to bother Negi as he looked down at the list until it occurred to him that he still had to go to the dance with Ako as Nagi, his cousin. _BLOODY hell!_

Class was dismissed and Negi looked at the list. After tonight he would have to set his plan in motion in earnest. He was going to take care of the problem of having so many possibilities for Chao's grandmother. He was going to fix up his class with dates.

Negi was still patting himself on the back for his stroke of genius when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Negi looked up to see Mana Tatsumiya standing over him. "Negi-sensei, we need to talk, in private."

**A/N: Reader participation time. In your reviews, cast your vote for who gets to accompany Negi to the dance. For plot reasons, Chizuru, Ako, Kakizaki, Mana, and Haruna are off limits. Anybody else is open territory. I will tally the votes and whoever wins gets to go with Negi. I am also trying to post Chapter 9 today, but I am encountering Document Manager problems. I will have this chapter up as soon as possible.**


	10. Chapter 9: Mana: Part 1

**A/N: Woo-Hoo! Document Manager is finally cooperating! Somebody at the office must have forgotten to sacrifice a chicken or something. Ahem... I don't own Negima. The closest thing I have to it is the manga series in paperback. **

**Chapter 9. Mana (Part 1)**

"You've got a date with WHO!" Asuna shouted incredulously.

"Captain Tatsumiya said that if I wanted her to come in and use the mirror, then I would have to go out with her tonight." Negi said miserably.

Asuna looked at Negi, and shivered. Negi was a disaster waiting to happen around the girls on a normal day, now if Mana wanted something from him…

"Well it's only a date." Konoka said dismissively. "What's the worst that could happen?"

After hearing this, Asuna began making a mental checklist. She had just about made it up to the major natural disasters when Negi spoke up again.

"I'm not really going out with her. She is going out with Captain Serizawa, but for some reason she wants me to come along. She didn't want it to look like I was a chaperone, so she said that one of her colleagues would be my date." Negi said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Asuna asked.

"I have to wash up a bit." Negi said miserably. "Mana-san said that if I mess up her date she'd shoot me."

Asuna quickly added another item to her growing list. Negi went to the bathroom and Asuna and Konoka could hear him washing up and changing.

"I don't like this." Asuna said uneasily.

"Oh, don't be such a worry wart Asuna!" Konoka giggled. "Negi-kun has to do this for the sake of his mission, that's all it is. You aren't worried somebody might steal Negi-kun from you, are you?"

Asuna felt heat racing to her head. Some unwary observer might mistake it for a blush, but the steam rolling out the ears was a dead give away. "How many times do I have to tell you people? I love Takahata-sensei."

After a few minutes, Negi came walking in dressed to kill. He had on a white suit with a soft blue t-shirt that made him look like a ten-year old version of Don Johnson... only cute. Asuna hadn't realized she and Konoka were staring until Negi waved his hand in front of their faces. "So… How do I look? Mana picked out what I was supposed to wear."

"I thought we were having dance practice tonight?" Asuna said finding something to change the subject too.

"I couldn't get the recital hall until tomorrow night. Don't worry, there's still plenty of time before the dance to teach you girls." Negi said checking his wallet and stashing his wand inside his coat. "I asked the class rep to let all the other girls know. Anyway, don't wait up. According to Mana, we're going to eat at the Starlight Café and then we're going dancing down by Magnolia Park."

Negi walked over to the Mirror of Ebyam and for once used the stupid thing as a mirror. Asuna looked over to Konoka, who hadn't stopped staring the entire time. She then gently reached out and lifted Konoka's jaw so that it shut.

Konoka looked at her stunned and then leaned over. "You might have to be worried about Negi-kun after all."

Asuna was about to make another load retort when there was a knock at the door. Negi walked to the door to find Setsuna. Asuna quickly corrected herself. Negi went to the door to find Setsuna in a red strapless evening dress that came down only half way to her knees.

"Hello sensei, are you ready?" Setsuna asked shyly. Asuna noticed she wasn't looking at Konoka at all.

"YOU'RE my date for tonight!" Negi asked incredulously.

"Yeah, it seems I've been running up a tab with Mana, and she's a woman who collects on her debts." Setsuna said in embarrassment.

"Well, at least it's someone I know. I was worried I might be going with Takane D. Goodman or something." Negi said chuckling. "We're leaving, like I said, don't wait up."

Asuna watched the door close behind the two as they left. She then slowly turned to face Konoka. She was still staring at the door and her jaw was now even lower. This time however she snapped her mouth shut and looked at Asuna.

"I don't like this." Konoka said seriously.

"Oh, don't be such a worry wart Konoka! Negi-kun has to do this for the sake of his mission, that's all it is. You aren't worried he might steal Set-chan from you, are you?" Asuna said trying her best to mimic Konoka's voice. She even added the giggle at the end.

Asuna then looked back into a face she hoped she never saw again. For a moment, she was afraid Konoka was going to literally throttle her. Then she suddenly looked up. "I just forgot something I have to do. I'll be back later."

Asuna watched as the girl jumped up and nearly trampled Chamo as she ran from the room.

"What was that all about?" Chamo said as he came in from being out with Chachazero.

"I don't know, and I wash my hands of all of it." Asuna said seriously. She then considered the usual habit of everyone in let's-go-spy-on-Negi mode and turned her cell phone off. "I'm going to bed."

"I'll be in the underwear drawer." Chamo said heading off to sleep.

Outside...

Negi and Setsuna left the dorms together heading for the Starlight Café. It was a pretty good distance into the town, and the train had already left so Negi waved down a taxi for the two of them and then held the door for Setsuna as a proper English gentleman.

As the taxi sped away, two twin sets of eyes watched from the bushed in disbelief. "We gotta go tell class rep!"

Meanwhile... **(Sorry folks, the bloody editor won't let me put in lines for section breaks...)**

Yue sat, quietly reading in her favorite chair. If her roommates ever figured out it was the chair that had its back to the wall that joined the room next door where Negi slept, she'd never hear the end of it. That and she'd probably have to fight with Nodoka for the chair. Sometimes Yue felt she could almost lean her ear against the wall and hear him sleeping.

Yue settled back in to thinking how much her life had changed since the ten year old genius had wandered into it. Now her best friend was her worst rival, she couldn't think clearly half the time, she was studying harder than she ever had, she had been attacked by more magical monsters than she could currently name, and you never knew when some new enemy was about to burst through the door and try to petrify you. Life sucked like that.

Yue closed her book and held it tightly to her chest and sighed. She'd never been happier.

The door suddenly burst open and Yue nearly lost her drink, the one she'd finished several minutes ago. Konoka burst into the room, looking around like mad. Nodoka was brushing her teeth, Haruna was at the desk trying to finish some sort of manga for Ayaka, and Yue found that she really needed to go to the bathroom now.

"What's wrong Konoka?" Haruna asked in concern.

Konoka stepped into the room sank to the floor and burst into tears. "Setsuna's on a date with Negi!"

Everyone seemed to freeze except for Konoka as she sobbed in the middle of their floor. Haruna looked at Yue and then at Konoka.

Yue sighed. "I'll get my coat."

Later that evening...

Negi and Setsuna stepped out of the cab in front of the Starlight Café. The two of them looked at the tables scattered around the outdoor bistro and eventually found the one where Mana sat waiting. She looked radiant in a white strapless gown that resembled Setsuna's except for actually covering her knees.

"I'm glad you two could make it." Mana said seriously.

"Like we had a choice?" Setsuna grumbled. "The least you could have done was pick a dress that didn't show off most of my legs."

"Don't worry about it, with legs like yours they deserve to be shown off. Besides, it was the best I could do on short notice." Mana complimented her.

Setsuna seemed about to retort when a young man came up to the table. "Tatsumiya-san! Who's this?" The young man said as he walked up.

"Hello sempai." Tatsumiya said happily. "I just happened to meet my friend Setsuna here. She and Negi are going to be entering the dance contest later too, so I asked them to join us."

"When did we enter…" Setsuna started.

Mana merely smiled in their direction and Negi thought he heard an audible 'click' from somewhere under the table. It was then that he realized that he couldn't see Mana's hands under the tablecloth. Negi slowly swallowed. "Oh. I should have told you. I entered us in a dance contest for later."

Setsuna smiled and nodded. "Okay, I love dancing."

"Well, nice to meet the two of you." Serizawa said as he took a seat at the table. Negi immediately noticed that he was somewhat disappointed at their presence. "So you're that child teacher everybody keeps talking about, huh?"

"That's me." Negi said, trying to act comfortable.

"I would have figured the university would have had a problem with you dating one of your own students." Serizawa said glancing to Setsuna.

"Well, it's a secret, sempai." Mana interjected quickly. "Please don't tell anyone, I promised Setsuna I'd keep their love a secret."

From the look on Setsuna's face there had better be a substantial tab she was having to work off or else Mana was going to end up owing her for this one. "Yeah. You can't really help who you fall in love with."

Setsuna leaned over and hugged Negi chastely and then quickly moved back into her chair.

"Yeah, don't worry about me." Serizawa said to Negi. "I can definitely understand being willing to risk everything for love, especially for someone as beautiful as your girlfriend here."

Negi just grinned and tried to keep a straight face as he looked to Mana for guidance. Mana however seemed to be staring daggers at Setsuna who was looking back helpless as if to say, 'Don't blame me, you picked the dress'.

Meanwhile...

Nodoka watched in horror as the four of them sat around the table making small talk. She would have given anything to be in that red dress next to Negi at that moment, even if she _was_ terrified of Tatsumiya. Yue crouched next to her behind a large potted plant, along with Konoka and Haruna. She knew that similar thoughts were probably running through her mind as well.

"I don't care if it is part of Negi-kun's mission, we simply _must_ break this up." Konoka said hotly.

Haruna turned to look at her friend and smiled. "Well, I'm pretty sure why Yue and Nodoka are here, but why are YOU so concerned about this Konoka."

The glance from Konoka suddenly changed Nodoka's mind. Mana was NOT the scariest woman in the restaurant anymore. The four of them were about to discuss what to do when a taxi pulled up and out stepped the class rep. Nodoka watched in horror as she looked in the restaurant and saw the two couples and started in. It was only in the nick of time that the four tackled her and pulled her to safety before Negi looked their way.

"Something wrong Negi?" Nodoka heard the one called Serizawa ask.

"Oh. Nothing. I just thought I heard something just now." Negi replied.

Nodoka was sitting on Ayaka's stomach trying to keep her down while Haruna tried to whisper in her ear.

"So how long have you and Setsuna been in love?" Serizawa asked.

Nodoka felt her heart sink and suddenly Ayaka was very still. Nodoka however was not fooled; she could feel the tremble that was quickly growing into the Richter scale as Ayaka listened.

"Since nearly the first day I arrived in Japan." Negi said as he took Setsuna's hand.

"It was love at first sight." Setsuna agreed.

"What are we going to do?" Konoka whispered furiously.

"I thought you said this was all some sort of mission." Yue said.

"I'm beginning to wonder." Konoka replied unsteadily.

"Let me up from here. I don't know why you four are here, and I don't know why Asuna isn't answering her cell phone, but I'm going in there to break this up." Ayaka whispered in outrage.

"That wouldn't be smart class rep." Haruna said smartly.

"What are you talking about?" Ayaka shot back.

"If you break up this meeting and Negi really DOES care for Setsuna, he'll end up hating you. This is going to take a stealthier approach." Haruna explained.

"What do you suggest?" Ayaka asked.

"We need to make the disasters look natural, like it's just bad luck. That way they might think their loved is doomed and break it off!" Haruna said assuredly.

"I think you're being stupid." Yue said seriously.

"Look at that." Haruna said pointing to Negi holding hands with Setsuna. "Do you want them kissing before the night is over?"

Nodoka looked at Yue in alarm. Yue said nothing as she looked at the two couples. "A waitress spilling soup on them would be good." She said finally.

Ayaka had been released and was already moving. Haruna quickly caught her arm. "Where are _you_ going?"

"To get a waitress uniform." Ayaka said purposefully.

"Here you'll need this." Haruna said handing the class rep a brunette wig.

"Where did you get this from?" Ayaka asked in disbelief.

"After the past few date-spy missions, I started packing a kit." Haruna lied as she tucked her magic writing pad behind her back.

"Good idea." Ayaka congratulated her and then darted off towards the kitchen.

"That'll take care of Ayaka. I've got an idea of what to do to break this up as well." Haruna said getting up. "You three stay here and watch. I'm going to go put my plan into action."

Meanwhile...

Negi sat back and started to relax a little bit. He and Setsuna were managing to pull off the roles of 'secret young lovers' and Mana had relaxed and was appearing to really enjoy the night. Negi had to admit that he was also beginning to enjoy the evening as well. Setsuna was a good friend and the two of them could keep this charade up for an evening at least.

Negi sat patiently and waited for their food. They had ordered soup and salad for the most part.

"So do you two go out dancing often?" Serizawa asked the couple.

"Yes/No." Setsuna and Negi said in unison.

"What I mean is, we don't get to go out as much as we'd like." Negi said quickly. "There is of course my career to consider, and Set-chan's class has some pretty big gossips in it."

"Why that two-timing…"

Negi looked around for the familiar voice that had suddenly sounded muffled, but after not seeing anything shrugged it off as someone else's conversation. Besides, his attention was diverted to the lovely young waitress who was bringing their tray of soups.

Negi thought she looked vaguely familiar until all thought escaped him. The waitress suddenly tripped and sent the soup bowls airborne. Negi's magic kicked in and he quickly snatched his bowl out of the air along with Serizawa's, and Setsuna's cat-like reflexes deftly caught the bowl for her and Mana. It had been odd, that all the bowls seemed to have been directed at Setsuna for some reason.

"Oh, I'm so sorry miss." The waitress apologized profusely, until she realized that no one was soaked.

"Oh, no problem." Setsuna said graciously. "No harm done."

The waitress quickly bowed and left them to their soup. Negi was nearly certain he heard her whisper the word 'floozy' before disappearing behind a large potted plant.

"So do you dance well Negi?" Serizawa asked as they settled in for their meal.

"Yes, actually. My cousin Nekane taught me several dances when I lived with my uncle. I used to stand on her feet and she would show me how to make the dance steps. I'm fairly well acquainted with several different waltzes." Negi said conversationally.

"Well, I don't know if that'll do you much good tonight." Serizawa said with a chuckle. "Tonight's dance contest is going to be using a bit more romantic type dances like the tango and things like that."

"It's WHAT!" Negi said in unison with Mana and Setsuna. Negi could have sworn he heard some other voices join in as well, but assumed he'd imagined it as he was still startled at the announcement.

"I'm sorry; I guess I should have told you." Serizawa said apologetically to Mana. "It was going to be a surprise."

_Oh, I'm surprised all right._ Negi thought bitterly. Negi started imagining all the things he could possibly do to Mana for this. He would never intentionally fail a student, but Mana was definitely going to be picked for reading in front of the class quite frequently for a while.

While Negi was mentally selecting the absolute worst passage from their text book he noted something odd. Outside the restaurant, some guy was wearing a black mask, black and white striped shirt, and carrying a gun with a sack flung over his shoulder. He was also quickly advancing on the restaurant.

"Excuse me for a moment dear." Negi said getting up from the table. "I have to visit the restroom."

"Yeah, me too." Serizawa said as he fell in beside Negi. Negi was wondering what he could possibly do about Serizawa when the crook jumped into the middle of the floor and brandished his weapon.

"Nobody move! Gimme all your loot!" The crook said holding out his bag. The only answer he got other than the yelps from the frightened guests was a swift fist in the face from Serizawa. The crook recoiled and turned to point his weapon toward the young man, but Negi stepped in low bringing his fist into the man's stomach. Serizawa then took the opportunity to spin and lay his fist into the thief's jaw. The criminal reeled out the door and was gone into the street before anyone could say a word.

Negi started to pursue, but the crowd of restaurant guests quickly swamped the two young men with thanks. Negi smiled and nodded for the most part, but then saw Serizawa looking at him.

"I'd heard you were good with martial arts too." Serizawa said appreciatively. I guess we guys always have to look out for our women."

_Buddy, you have no idea._ Negi thought bitterly as he looked back to wear Mana was demurely slipping her pistol back into her hand bag and Setsuna was quickly concealing her pactio card that turned into a weapon as well.

"Well, dinner was just about over anyway. Let's get going or we'll miss the dance." Serizawa suggested.

"Yes. Let's." Negi agreed.

Elsewhere...

Ayaka slipped off the wig and watched as the four left the restaurant. Nodoka watched her to make sure she didn't try tearing off on her own again. She looked back to where the "criminal" had come from and sure enough, Haruna quickly rejoined them from that direction.

"I take it that guy was _your_ doing." Yue accused.

"Yeah." Haruna said sheepishly. "It was the best I could do on short notice."

"Oh. Way to go Haruna. THAT really worked." Ayaka complained.

"Well, neither did your attempt." Haruna countered.

"Well at least _I_ didn't make Negi look even more like a stud muffin." Ayaka countered. "To be defended by Negi-sensei while on a date. It would be a dream come true."

_Sister, you have no idea._ Nodoka thought bitterly.

"Well, let's get going. Magnolia Park is this way. After hearing what this dance is going to be like, we REALLY need to shut this date down." Konoka said worriedly.

**A/N: Yes, the Mana chapter is going to go long. I ended up with so much material for the chapter that it is going to run into two more parts. I'll be posting them both next Saturday. By the way, while I HAVE been able to post this chapter, the Document Manager apparently scrambled some of it. I read through this once to make sure I de-scrambled it, but you never know. I promise this thing has been beta-read and proof-read by myself as well as my beta readers. I'm not saying we're perfect, but if there is something glaringly wrong, please forgive... JUST A REMINDER: I will be tallying votes for the date with Negi until next Saturday when I post the remainder of the Mana chapters, so be sure to get me your vote by then if you care who gets to molest Negi for the evening.**


	11. Chapter 10: Mana: Part 2

**A/N: These updates are a day early, but I will be extremely busy tomorrow with family business, so I am posting now instead of making you wait. For those that might have been following the votes, there was a three way tie between Ayaka, Chachamaru, and Setsuna as to who would escort Negi to the dance. Special thanks to ArmorOfGeddon, whom I asked to cast the deciding vote since him/her (?) was undecided. Anyway, I don't own Negima. The closest thing I have to it is the manga series in paperback. I DO however own my own set of robes and a spiffy wand. :)**

**Chapter 10. Mana (Part 2)**

The park was crowded when Negi and his friends arrived. Several couples had shown up for the dance competition and the number of onlookers was pretty large as well. Negi looked over at Setsuna who seemed to be distracted.

"Something wrong?" Negi asked seriously.

"We're being followed. I felt the presences back at the restaurant, and they followed us here." Setsuna reported.

Negi looked back the way they had coma but couldn't see anyone. "Do you think it might be that crook that tried to rob the restaurant?"

"Maybe, but I wouldn't expect someone like that to want revenge." Setsuna said watching the darkness.

"WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" A cheesy announcer intoned over a microphone at the far end of the dance floor. "Everyone please get in line to get a number for the dance competition."

Mana and Serizawa got into line and Negi got in place a few couples back from them. Setsuna looked around one last time and turned to Negi. "I'm going to check it out, you wait here and I'll be back before you reach the front of the line."

Negi nodded and Setsuna was off into the night.

XXXXXXXX

Ayaka was chomping at the bit like a champion thoroughbred ready for its first run. She had followed along quietly with the library gang and now seeing Negi look so sexy standing there with an equally sexy looking Setsuna set her blood to boiling. She cracked her knuckles and imagined the smaller girl's neck between her fingers.

"Setsuna is separating from Negi!" Haruna reported.

Ayaka glanced up and noticed the girl headed away from her 'date' for the evening. "Come on, I'm going to have a little "talk" with Setsuna! She's probably headed for the bathroom." Ayaka announced.

"Better pack a lunch sister, cause you're gonna be there a while." Haruna said sagely.

"What are you talking about? I know she practices Japanese fencing, but she doesn't have a sword and I happen to know a little about martial arts myself." Ayaka retorted hotly.

"Not nearly as much as she does." Yue replied seriously. "I've seen her fight, she'd tear you apart. Don't forget she did rather well in the tournament at the festival."

Ayaka struggled to get her anger under control and tried to calm herself. "Well I'm at least going to go talk to her. We'll see where things go from there. The bathrooms are this way; if we hurry we can get there before she does."

"Yue, I've got a bad feeling about this." Nodoka said worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Ayaka's blood won't even show on that red dress of Setsuna's." Konoka said calmly.

"Who's side are you on anyway, Konoka." Ayaka shot back over her shoulder.

"My own." Konoka replied with determination as the five of them slipped through the crowd.

XXXXXXXX

Setsuna tracked her targets to the women's bathroom. She was certain that they were waiting for her. The winged swordswoman looked around to make certain no one was around before pulling out her pactio card and activating it. She then slowly moved into the restroom ready for trouble. What she found was Ayaka.

"What are YOU doing here?" Setsuna said in surprise as she quickly tucked her sword behind her back.

"I could ask YOU the same question." Ayaka shot back angrily. "All this time I've supported the love you have for Konoka and then I find out you've been secretly dating Negi-sensei. Do you have any idea what kind of scandal this would be?"

Setsuna sighed, typical clueless behavior for Ayaka. "You've got it all wrong class rep."

"She does?" Haruna said stepping behind her. Setsuna turned to see Yue, Nodoka, and Konoka enter the bathroom behind her as well.

Setsuna quickly averted her eyes when she saw Konoka come in. Setsuna hadn't wanted Konoka to know about the date, but she had seen her. She was going to explain things after tonight, but she really didn't want to face her best friend right now.

"So if you're not on a date with Negi-sensei, then please tell me what you're doing here dressed to kill with him on your arm and getting ready to dance." Ayaka demanded.

_If only._ Setsuna thought as she glared at Ayaka. The moron wasn't making this any easier in front of Konoka. "I'm a chaperone. Mana didn't want to be left alone with her date tonight so she blackmailed me and Negi into coming along. Neither of us had any idea what was going on until tonight, and for your information Mana picked out the dress."

Ayaka seemed to falter for a moment. "So all that stuff you said about 'love at first sight' at the restaurant…"

"It was all Mana's idea to make Serizawa-san think we were really there on a date and so that he would keep it quiet. Negi and I _aren't_ a couple and we _aren't_ in love. We just thought that if word ever got out about this then everyone would go ballistic, much as you've already done." Setsuna said staring down the class rep.

Ayaka looked ready to kill, but for once it wasn't Setsuna she was directing her anger at. "I'm going to _kill_ those twins. By now they've got the whole dorms talking about it. Very well, for Negi-sensei's sake I'll go quell these wild rumors."

Setsuna could tell there was more than a little relief in the class rep's voice as she left the bathroom. Haruna looked around and then suddenly grabbed Yue and Nodoka. "We better be going too!" She said before tearing out at top speed.

Setsuna looked back at Konoka who was looking at the floor sadly. Setsuna felt like dirt. "I'm sorry Ojou-sama. I wanted to explain things too you properly before now, but I didn't have time. I'm sorry if you had any intentions toward Negi-sensei and I made you jealous…"

"I'm not jealous because of you." Konoka said quietly. Setsuna saw tears fall from her face and it twisted inside her.

"Ojou-sama, please, the last thing I've ever wanted to do was make you cry." Setsuna said miserably.

Konoka suddenly reached out and wrapped her arms around Setsuna. Setsuna was accustomed to Konoka's needs for physical reassurance when she was upset so she just held her close. "I was jealous of Negi-sensei." Konoka said finally.

The impact of Konoka's words took a moment to settle in on Setsuna. In confusion she pulled Konoka back to look into her eyes. "What?"

"Set-chan, I was jealous of Negi getting to be with you like that. When I heard you say that you loved him at the restaurant my heart nearly broke. You've always been my dearest friend, and ever since that time I dressed you up as a samurai at the movie village I kept imagining you as a man. Recently though, I've started having dreams about you as a girl too. Set-chan, I don't understand what I'm feeling, but I think I'm falling in love with you." Konoka said bursting into tears and burying her face in Setsuna's shoulder.

Setsuna nearly fainted. She had always loved Konoka and had dreamt of what life would have been like if she had been a boy too. She wondered at how obvious it must be how the two of them felt about each other if even the clueless members of their class were in on it. She then remembered all the o-miai that her grandfather kept setting her up on and wondered just how perceptive the old man was after all. "Konoka, I don't understand it either, but I promise you I care about you more than anyone else in the world and I would gladly die for you. Please don't cry. I'll do anything to make it up to you."

Konoka smiled and it felt like a weight had been lifted from Setsuna's heart. Konoka then got a mischievous look in her eyes that Setsuna had come to be very leery of. "I have an idea."

XXXXXXXX

"Now that those three are out of the way, it's time to play 'fairy godmother'." Haruna said rubbing her hands together like a mad scientist.

"This does not bode well." Yue said turning to Nodoka.

"I'll keep Setsuna busy here. One of you is going to go be a substitute for Setsuna in the dance competition." Haruna said with a maniacal chuckle.

"I can't!" Yue and Nodoka cried in unison.

"Let me put it _this_ way," Haruna said grabbing the two around the shoulders, "either _one_ of you is going to get a dance with sensei, or _I'm_ going to go do it."

"A romantic dance with sensei?" Nodoka said flushing.

Yue looked ready to collapse and Haruna thought she was going to back out, but at last she turned to Nodoka. "There's only one way to settle this, Nodoka." Yue said holding up a fist to her friend.

Haruna was shocked into silence for the first time in her life imagining her two friends resorting to blows over a man. Nodoka however got a sudden look of determination in her eyes. "You're on Yue, I won't lose to you!" She said as she too raised her fist.

Haruna stepped back wondering where these two clones had come from and where her two friends were. She watched in morbid fascination as the two readied themselves. At some sort of signal, the two quickly pounded their fists… into their palms three times.

Haruna let out an explosive breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Rock beats scissors, here I'll draw you a quick disguise. A dress and a wig ought to do the trick."

Haruna quickly disguised her friend and sent her on her way. She then turned to her other friend who was looking towards the dance floor. "I guess I'll see you both back at the dorms." She said sadly.

Haruna watched her go and shook her head. She was just about to head back herself when an arm grabbed her from behind and a hand clamped over her mouth.

XXXXXXXX

Negi waited for what seemed like an eternity for Setsuna to return. As he had gotten close to the front of the line, he had let others go ahead of him so he could wait for Setsuna. He thought he saw her briefly near the women's restroom, but it was some blonde girl wearing the same dress.

Negi was just about to go look for her when a small voice and a tug at his sleeve caught his attention. A young raven-haired girl about his age was looking at him shyly. "Um, excuse me, I was wondering. I don't have a partner for the dance so I was wondering if you would be my dance partner."

"I'd love to miss, but I already have a date." Negi replied politely. The girl's voice reminded him of someone however. He couldn't place it though.

"Oh, you must be talking about Setsuna-san." Someone said behind him.

Negi turned to find the same blonde girl he had seen earlier standing behind him in line on the arm of a slender young man. "Yes, have you seen her?"

"She tore out of here in a hurry. It looked like she was chasing someone. She said to tell you that she'd see you back at the dorms." The blonde girl said helpfully.

Negi thought that she too sounded familiar, but after being around girls all the time he supposed that the voices did tend to blend in to each other. The young man said nothing, but just nodded with a smile. He was striking in a black tuxedo with a red tie and cummerbund. He had a long ponytail, wore glasses, and moved gracefully next to the young woman.

"So can I be your partner?" The girl asked again sweetly.

Negi was next in line and it would have certainly been bad to run out after Setsuna especially since he didn't know what direction she had headed off in. "Certainly." Negi said, though he was anything but certain about it.

Negi caught a glimpse of Mana, who looked stunned for some reason, but who only smiled when she saw Negi looking in her direction.

"Here you are young man; you and this lovely little lady will be number thirty one. The dance will begin in just a moment. The judges will be eliminating dancers through the course of the evening and the final couple will get the trophy and have their picture taken." The man behind the desk stated. Negi signed his name and the girl signed hers before the man behind the desk handed them their numbers.

Negi took the numbers and gently attached one to the back of his impromptu date and she pinned the other one to his back. He then escorted the young girl out to the dance floor. He met Mana and Serizawa on the way.

"Shame on you Negi-sensei," Mana scolded, "making Setsuna cry like that. She probably ran all the way back to the dorms with you flirting with other girls."

"Bit of a player after all?" Serizawa said jokingly. "And at your age too."

Negi was blushing heavily. "I guess I'll have to go talk to Setsuna when we get back." He said dumbly.

**A/N: Well, we're halfway through the date. Stay tuned for the conclusion in the next chapter. I should be posting it at the same time as this chapter…**


	12. Chapter 11: Mana: Part 3

**A/N: I don't own Negima. The closest thing I have to it is the manga series in paperback. I also do not own 'Almost Unreal' by Roxette. I've heard rumors of a Negima video game in Japan, I may have to look around for an English version…**

**Chapter 11. Mana (Part 3)**

"Dancers take your places. We're about to start. Remember if the judges tap you on the shoulder, make your way off the dance floor. One we get to the top three couples we'll end the contest and declare the winners." The announcer said happily before bounding off the stage.

The music started and Negi turned to his partner. "I'm sorry that I'm not that good of a dancer." The girl said shyly.

"That's okay." Negi said warmly. "Let's just do our best."

The girl seemed to like his response and Negi heard the music begin to play. He began leading the girl through some of the more simple, but romantic dance steps that kept her close to his body. Both of them were blushing as they swept across the dance floor.

Slowly, as the songs progressed fewer and fewer dancers remained. Negi noticed that they had remained probably only due to the cuteness of being the youngest couple on the floor. Mana and Serizawa were also in the running as they danced through a fiery and passionate number. Negi figured there'd be no need for _her_ to be taking dance lessons, as she was already quite skilled. There were other dancers that were also doing well, but Negi was drawn to the girl who had been wearing the dress identical to Setsuna's. She and her partner had not been eliminated either. Neither of them were exceptionally skilled dancers, but it was quite obvious what they lacked in skill thy made up for in emotion as the two danced together staring into each others eyes. The fact they were hopelessly in love was obvious to everyone including the judges.

Negi looked down at the young girl he was dancing with and smiled. "Let's give them a big finish and really give it our all!"

"Anything you say sensei." The girl said breathlessly laying her head on Negi's shoulder. Negi nearly lost his footing, and then lost any chance to speak as the last song started in.

_Babe, come in from the cold and put that coat to rest._

_Step inside, take a deep breath, and do what you do best._

_Yes, kick off them shoes and leave those city streets._

_I do believe love came our way, and fate did arrange for us to __meet._

The song was slow and Negi's partner nestled herself close to him. Thoughts were running through Negi's mind faster than quicksilver as it struck him. _Who am I dancing with?_

_I love when you do that hocus pocus to me. _

_The way that you touch, you've got the power to heal. _

_You give me that look, it's almost unreal. _

_It's almost unreal._

As the tempo increased, Negi tried desperately to figure out who had managed to find their way into his arms. He was sure of one thing though, it wasn't Setsuna, whoever this was had probably spoken with Setsuna and traded places with her.

_Hey, we can't stop the rain, let's find a place by the fire._

_Sometimes I feel, strange as it seems, _

_you've been in my dreams all my life. _

_  
_As the tempo slowed again, Negi pulled the girl in his arms close. He was tempted to tear the disguise off immediately to find out who was responsible, but that would have meant embarrassing one of his students. Negi instead resolved to question her closely once they were eliminated.

_I love when you do that hocus pocus to me. _

_The way that you touch, you've got the power to heal. _

_You give me that look, it's almost unreal. It's almost unreal._

_It's a crazy world out there. It's a crazy... _

_Let's hope our prayers are in good hands tonight. _

_Oh, I love when you do that hocus pocus to me. _

_The way that you touch, you've got the power to heal. _

_You give me that look, it's almost unreal. _

_It's almost unreal, so unreal.  
_

Negi waited for the tap on the shoulder to let him know the dance was over, but as the music died he looked around to find he was amongst the last three couples. Applause echoed through the park as the judges grabbed his arm and carried him and his partner to the stage. Mana and Serizawa had managed to be one of the last three as well as the couple Negi had spoken to earlier.

"Let's hear it for our finalists folks!" The cheesy announcer said over the microphone. The crowd applauded as the three couples stood up on stage uncomfortably.

Negi wanted to be anywhere but on that stage and he desperately wanted to know who he had been dancing with. He knew one thing though, Setsuna was quickly earning a place next to Mana in his lesson plans. He couldn't say that he was angry with this girl, but he didn't really like the idea of Setsuna setting him up.

"Our second runner-up, please give a warm round of applause to the team of Tatsumiya and Serizawa!" The announcer bellowed. Mana and Serizawa stepped forward to accept their trophy and bow as a photographer snapped a photo of the two. To her surprise, Serizawa leaned over and pecked Mana on the cheek as they snapped the photo. It was the first time that Negi had ever seen the girl blush.

"Our next couple, and our second runners-up the couple of Seitarou and Konomi!" The announcer shouted. The next couple stepped forward to receive their trophy and bow. They stood up for their photo and the photographer grinned at them. "Come on, give us a kiss for the photo."

At this point the young man looked really nervous until the girl Konomi grabbed him around the neck and planted her lips on his. Everyone cheered as the picture was taken and Negi noticed even Mana was smirking.

"Finally, folks for their unadulterated cuteness, the winners are the couple of Negi and Nina!" The announcer shouted.

The crowd shouted their approval as Negi stepped forward holding the hand of 'Nina'. He bowed and then looked at his dance partner. She was looking at him with an outrageous blush on her face. Negi was about to reassure her, when he felt the hand on the back of his head.

Before he knew what was happening, Negi was staring wide-eyed into the equally wide eyes of the girl he had been dancing with as their lips crashed together in a kiss. The hand was gone now, so Negi started to pull away as the girl closed her eyes and pressed forward. Negi closed his eyes as well as the young girl deepened the kiss and he found himself in one of the most passionate kisses he'd ever felt.

Negi snapped back into reality about the time he heard the shutter snap on the camera. This seemed to awaken the girl too and the two of them looked in horror at the grinning photographer. "That was great kids! Give me a minute and I'll have you a memento."

The girl flustered immediately. "I'm sorry sensei!" She said bowing before darting off through the crowd with her hands trying to cover the deep blush all over her face.

Negi tried to follow, but the announcer had his arm. "Well folks, it looks like we embarrassed the little lady. Well, young man, here's your trophies."

Negi stood there dumbly trying to accept the trophies and go after whoever it was that he had just danced with, but the press of people wanting to congratulate him was too much. The photographer came over and pressed an envelope into his hands. "Here son, you can give your girlfriend this picture later. Congratulations."

By the time Negi broke free, the crowd was dispersing for the night and Mana and Serizawa were waiting for him. Negi started to walk over to them when he looked down and saw a small bell lying on the dance floor. He reached down and picked it up and looked at it for a moment before going to rejoin the others.

Conversation on the way back to the dorms was pleasant, but Negi couldn't shake the question of which of his students had been able to not only find out about his date with Setsuna, but to also be able to get a dress and switch places with her on such short notice. Finally, they made it back to the dorms and they stopped in front of Negi's room. Negi was about to say goodnight when he heard Konoka coming down the hall.

"Hello everyone, did you have fun?" Konoka asked happily.

"Yes, lot's of fun." Mana said smiling.

"Won't you come in for some tea? I was just about to brew some. It helps me to rest easily at night." Konoka grinned.

"We'd love some!" Mana said enthusiastically. Serizawa didn't really look very enthusiastic about it, but he didn't look like he was going to object.

Negi was about to object, when he heard a shotgun somewhere being pumped. He looked warily at Mana and couldn't see either of her hands behind her back. She was also smiling too sweetly for his taste. _Where in the world could she possibly be hiding…_

"What was that?" Serizawa said looking around.

"Probably just the cooling system acting up again, it always sounds like that, _right_ sensei?" Mana said staring at Negi.

"Uh, yeah right. I'll have to get building maintenance to look at it again." Negi said uncomfortably.

Everyone filed into the room and Negi was worried about waking Asuna, but the room was oddly empty. Asuna should have been in bed, but the place was deserted. Negi sat down at the table as Konoka ran off to get some tea for the guests.

"Nice mirror, sensei." Mana said bringing his attention back around. Negi looked up to see Mana standing in front of the mirror with Serizawa. She had an urgent look on her face and Negi was quick to realize what she wanted and the reason she had insisted on coming in. Negi quickly chanted the spell under his breath and then turned to accept tea as it was offered to him from Konoka. Suddenly everything began to make sense. Tonight had been so that Mana could get the man she had a crush on in front of the mirror.

Konoka was a pleasant hostess, and told Negi that Setsuna had fallen ill at the dance and had come back early. They talked for a few minutes before Serizawa stood reluctantly. "Well, I better get going. I have class in the morning."

"Thank you for a wonderful evening sempai." Mana said softly.

"No problem, I had hoped we could have some time alone to talk though." Serizawa said in disappointment.

"Don't worry, sempai. There are things I need to talk to you about too. I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to talk at the dance this Saturday." Mana said quietly.

"I'll see you then." Serizawa said tenderly before kissing Mana lightly on the cheek. Mana was blushing again as he left the room.

Negi let out an explosive sigh of relief and fell backwards. "Thank GOD that's over. Where is Asuna anyway?"

"I stashed her next door." Konoka said smiling. "Haruna and the other girls were still up."

"Is Setsuna over there?" Negi said hotly.

"Yes. She's there too." Konoka said nodding.

"I assume you want us to leave so you can watch the mirror?" Negi asked, turning to Mana. She nodded quietly and Negi stood and tossed his jacket aside. He had a few girls to sort out. "Good, be here when I get back, I paid for your help so I'm going to use it."

"Understood, sensei." Mana said crisply.

Konoka and Negi went next door, where they found Asuna sitting bleary eyed on the couch in her pajamas. Yue, Nodoka, Haruna, and Setsuna, were all dressed as if they'd just come in from being out. _I should have known._

"Sorry about all this Asuna, we'll be done in a moment and you can go back to bed." Negi said quietly. Asuna however just smiled and then slumped sideways on the couch, a blissful snore escaping her lips.

Negi then turned on Setsuna. "Thanks for leaving me high and dry back there." Negi said sarcastically.

"Sorry, sensei." Setsuna said hanging her head low.

"And can I also assume from the fact that the three of you are still dressed at this time of night, that I am addressing the people who were following us all night?" Negi asked sharply to the other four.

"Sorry, sensei." The other four whispered in unison.

"Zzzzzzzzz" Asuna replied from where she lay on the couch.

Negi shook his head sadly and then pulled the picture and the small bells out of his pocket. He looked up and noticed that one of Yue's forelocks was unraveled. Negi sighed and began to piece the events together in his mind. Apparently Nodoka wasn't the only member of the library exploration team that had a crush on him.

"Yue, you were supposed to meet me tonight were you not?" Negi asked.

Yue's eyes went wide as she looked at Nodoka who was looking back at her in confusion. "I don't know what you mean sensei."

"Your tutoring session, I'm sorry I missed it, but apparently you were too busy as well." Negi said gently holding up Yue's forelock. He then handed her the bells he had found along with photograph.

Yue was blushing deeply and was getting ready to start her usual bout of bowing and profusely saying how sorry she was, when Negi cut her off. "Girls, if there were any particular girl in my life I would have told you by now. I respect each of you too much to lead you on like that. You don't have to worry, and if you want to dance with me that badly I'll make sure to save at least one dance for each of you this Saturday, how does that sound. As for you tutoring session Yue, we'll do it tomorrow after the dancing lesson. I have your trophy in my room and I'll give it to you then."

Nodoka and Yue both smiled and nodded shyly when Negi was done. "Now, I need to finish this business with Mana so if you ladies will excuse me I'm ready to get this night of disasters over with and crawl into bed."

"Yes, sensei." The girls all agreed and Negi stepped out of the room to go knock on the door to his room.

Mana answered the door and Negi stepped inside. The mirror had grown dark again and Negi was ready to finish things up. "I take it you learned about the mirrors true nature from the other teachers."

"Yes, sensei." Mana said simply.

"Why go through so much just to get me to let you us the mirror?" Negi asked.

"Captain Serizawa knows nothing of magic and it would be better if he did not." Mana replied.

"I think I deserve the long explanation after tonight, Tatsumiya-san." Negi said sternly.

Mana sighed and looked back at the mirror. "After the festival, Serizawa-san looked very depressed, and I thought it was probably because he had failed to confess his feelings for me, so I decided that instead I was going to ask him to the Sadie Hawkins dance and I was going to confess my feelings for him instead since I had been forced to stop him at the festival. But when I asked him, he asked me out as well, wanting to know if I would be his dance partner tonight. I didn't want to reject him, but I also wanted to make it up to him by being the one to confess my feelings first. That's why I asked you and Setsuna to come along. I thought if there were other people around during the date he wouldn't get the chance to say anything."

"So you brought us along as chaperones to make sure you could go out with him without risking either hurting his feelings or having him confess to you, is that right." Negi said pondering.

"Yes, sensei." Mana affirmed.

"I thought you said that there wasn't room for men on your battlefield." Negi said wondering.

"Every warrior has to lay aside their weapons at some point sensei. I've saved a lot of money doing freelance jobs over the years, enough to retire to a quiet normal life. Serizawa knows nothing of magic, and if I go with him I will leave it all behind as well." Mana said seriously.

"I see, well let's get this out of the way then." Negi said as he stretched and joined Mana by the mirror. He quickly recited the spell, and waited. Darkness was all that he saw reflected in its surface, apparently the future had been decided.

"I don't understand." Mana said looking at the mirror.

"I'm not really surprised. You must have seen something worthwhile in your future with Serizawa. The mirror won't respond if the person I'm scrying upon has already made a decision that will change their life." Negi said canceling his spell and returning the reflective illusion to its surface.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble sensei." Mana told him.

"Don't be. You're one less girl I have to worry about and I only wish you and Serizawa the best. He seems like a fine young man." Negi said happily.

"Since you did pay for my services, is there anything else I can do for you?" Mana asked.

Negi sat down wearily and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, you can shoot me now and put me out of my misery."

Negi jumped when he heard an ominous click. "I was KIDDING!"

**A/N: Well now that this is over I can get on with the dance lessons and the fates of the other girls. Next chapter: The Cheerleaders and the infamous dance lesson.**


	13. Chapter 12: The Cheerleaders

**A/N: I don't own Negima. The closest thing I have to it is the manga series in paperback. I _would _buy the DVDs, except I REALLY want to wait until the box set comes out. Anyway, enough blubbering… enjoy.**

**Chapter 12. The Cheerleaders**

"So why am I going again?" Kotaro fussed.

"Chizuru wanted you to get a tuxedo for this dance too. After all, it is a formal event." Negi said seriously as the two of them headed toward the tuxedo rental shop near campus.

"Why am I going to need a penguin suit?" Kotaro said hotly. "It's not like anybody's asked me to go."

_Asked, no. Going, yes._ Negi thought with amusement. "Well, aren't you going to walk Chizuru-san from the dorms to the recital hall? It'll be dark and something might happen to her."

"Yeah she asked me to 'escort her', but it's not like I'm going to need a suit for that." Kotaro complained.

"Well, you don't expect her to walk back to the dorms by herself do you? It'll be even later and darker." Negi said as the two walked into the store.

"Well, no, but I shouldn't need a suit for the walk back either." Kotaro continued, clueless.

"When is she leaving?" Negi asked.

"How should I know?" Kotaro said beginning to get a suspicious look on his face.

"Well, unless you stay at the dance with her you'll never know when she's ready to leave. So as long as you're there you might as well fit in with all the other people." Negi said reasonably.

"Wait a minute. I'm not stupid; you mean I'm supposed to go to this dance _with_ Chizuru-ne-san?" Kotaro asked.

"That's the general idea." Negi affirmed.

"But that would be like a date!" Kotaro said flushing.

"Well, you _did_ tell her that you would escort her to the dance." Negi said seriously.

"But I didn't mean that I…" Kotaro said in panic.

"I don't think she'll like it if you try to back out now Kotaro, you already promised. You might as well just put on the stupid suit and go stand around waiting for her to get done talking to her friends and then take her home." Negi said plainly.

"Well, I guess it won't be that bad. I just seemed like a lot of trouble just to hang out with the friends who live in the same dorm with her." Kotaro said crossing his arms.

"By the way Kotaro, why don't you drop by the recital hall later? I'm teaching the girls how to dance." Negi said brightly.

"Why would you ask me to do that!" Kotaro shouted.

"Oh, no reason." Negi said with mock innocence.

Kotaro grumbled, but didn't say anything else as the two of them started looking through the different styles of tuxedo to be worn. Negi smiled thinking of how Kotaro was already getting his life planned out for him. Maybe someday Chizuru might actually ask his opinion about their relationship, knowing Chizuru though it will probably be after their first grandchildren are born.

"So have you had any luck finding Chao's ancestor?" Kotaro asked as he looked through a catalog of different choices. "I heard from Takamichi that you were working on it as a special project from the headmaster."

"Too much luck you might say." Negi said sadly. "I checked the cheerleading squad out earlier and it was pretty much what I would have expected, except for Madoka."

"What was different about Madoka?" Kotaro asked.

"Well, she'd the first girl that I've used divination on that doesn't seem to be in a relationship with me." Negi said seriously.

"What do you mean?" Kotaro asked setting aside his catalog.

"Well, in most cases, if the girl is spoken for I don't receive an image. For instance, when I used the mirror on Kakizaki-san it didn't show anything. She has a pretty serious boyfriend; so she will probably end up with him and so I don't get a reading. In other cases, like with Sakurako-san, I get to see what would happen if I were to develop a relationship with them. In her case we ended up married. She had no idea I was a mage and we lived here near Mahora where I remained a teacher. We had two girls, and life was pretty simple. Cases like those are the worst because they don't reveal anything useful. Madoka's case was a little different. I saw a future in which she became a teacher's aide and worked alongside me after everyone graduated. It was only the two of us, but there was nothing but a professional relationship." Negi said staring off into space.

"You think maybe there's at least ONE girl in your class that DOESN'T have a crush on you?" Kotaro asked smirking. "You're being pretty arrogant if you're thinking you could have any girl you wanted out of them."

Negi stared at Kotaro as he chuckled and decided to get some of his own barbs in. "Of course, lots of the girls haven't returned any images, like Chizuru."

This immediately got Kotaro's attention. "You mean Chizuru has a special someone?"

"Apparently so. It wouldn't be right of me to say though, if you want to know you should ask Chizuru." Negi said happily.

"Why would I care to know something like that?" Kotaro retorted defensively.

Negi just watched as the little hamster running on the wheel in Kotaro's head went into overdrive. Kotaro didn't look comfortable and probably wouldn't draw any easy breath until after the aforementioned grandchild was born and Chizuru let him know that he was the only one she'd ever wanted.

"Anyway, as far as Madoka goes, I hope there isn't anything wrong. She and Setsuna were both trying to get me to let them out of having to go to the dance for some reason. I told them that ALL the class was going to be expected to attend." Negi said seriously.

Negi finally selected an antique looking dark grey tuxedo with a tight waistcoat and tails. It had all the trimmings including the top hat, white gloves and a cane. Kotaro selected a trendy tuxedo with no tails and turquoise cummerbund.

"Isn't turquoise Chizuru's favorite color?" Negi asked politely

"Mine too, so shut up." Kotaro grunted.

The two boys carried their purchases to the front desk clerk. She was a blonde middle-aged woman who probably had children their age. "Oh you two are just going to look precious in these suits." She said pinching their cheeks.

"Yes, how much will this be?" Negi asked.

"Oh, you better try these on first!" The woman said smiling. "I simply must see how you two adorable little boys look in these. Besides you want to make sure they'll fit!"

Negi and Kotaro looked at each other with long suffering sighs and trundled off to the changing area.

The changing area consisted of a small hallway in the back of the store that had two booths with a curtain in front of each. The second booth was occupied as Negi could see someone's bare feet and calves under the curtain.

Kotaro quickly jumped in into the first one. "Hah! Beat you."

"Aw, come on Kotaro! There's room for both of us in there!" Negi argued.

"No way shrimp! If you want to get dressed and get out of here do it in the hall, it's not like you can see in here from the front." Kotaro said as he disappeared behind the curtain.

Negi sighed. It was a men's clothing store after all, and if he went and stood in front of the second stall he couldn't be seen by the lady in the front. Negi quickly began undressing so he could get this over with as quickly as possible. He had to get done and head back to the recital hall for the dance lesson with the girls.

Negi had just gotten down to his boxers when he heard the lady from the front. "Is everything alright back there boys? Do you need some help?"

Negi heard her coming and tried to reach the stall with Kotaro, but as he start to move forward the woman's shadow fell across the floor leading into the hallway. Negi had only one chance to avoid embarrassment.

"Excuse me sir!" Negi said apologetically as he dove into the second stall and shut the curtain behind him. He then turned to apologize for the intrusion and came face to face with a naked cheerleader, Madoka.

Madoka's face was bright crimson and the redness was beginning to descend to the rest of her feminine features. She opened her mouth to scream, but Negi managed to grab her mouth first. Negi frantically held up his finger to keep her quiet as he pointed out the curtain.

Madoka covered herself as best she could under the circumstances and nodded. Negi had just begun to relax when he heard the clerk's voice outside of Kotaro's booth. "You need any help little one?"

"No, I'm fine thank you!" Kotaro shouted back flustered.

Negi looked down as the shadow of the clerk began to fall outside the booth he was hiding in. Realizing that this woman was about to see two sets of legs in this booth Negi began to panic. Suddenly, Madoka grabbed Negi's shoulders and jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist. Now Negi REALLY began to panic.

"Do you need any help, cutie?" The lady asked from outside the curtain.

"No… I'm fine." Negi replied in the shakiest voice he'd ever used. Madoka was beginning to slip down. Negi was extremely lucky he was wearing at least his boxers or else he'd be having sex right now. Negi gulped as Madoka desperately tried to keep from sliding down and falling butt first into the clerk's line of vision. Finally, swearing to himself he would never again go clothes shopping without an armed escort, Negi reached down and lifted Madoka up by her bottom.

"Well, if you need anything just let me know. I'll be waiting out front." The lady said in disappointment before she disappeared back into the store.

Negi sighed and it was a moment before he realized he was still standing in a store dressing room cradling the behind of one of his female students who currently had her private areas pressed up against HIS private areas.

Madoka put her feet down and Negi nearly collapsed. He stood there trying to get a grip on his racing pulse when he looked at Madoka who was still trying to decide between covering herself and reaching for her clothes.

"Two questions." Negi said whispering low. "One, why are you in a men's clothing store naked? And two, where is your underwear?"

Madoka was speechless, and Negi just shook his head at the newest in a long list of perverse moments that seemed to dot his life. Of course, usually somebody would walk in on him.

"Hey Negi, you done yet?" Kotaro said throwing back the curtain.

_Figures, right on cue._ Negi thought darkly.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

They had finally made their purchases and Negi waited for Madoka outside the store. There he bid adieu to a snickering Kotaro as Madoka joined him.

"I'm sorry about that sensei." Madoka said bowing.

"I was the one that ran in on you Madoka; I should be the one apologizing. Though I would like an explanation as to why you were in there in the first place." Negi said crossing his arms. It was a trait he was quickly picking up when dealing with his class of hyperactive chipmunks on Quaaludes.

"It's not what it looks like." Madoka assured him.

"I should hope not, a few moments ago it looked like we were having an affair." Negi said sourly. _And if I hadn't been wearing my boxers, we WOULD have been._

"I came here to rent a tuxedo for the dance." Madoka confessed.

"You mean you didn't want a dress? Is this some sort of rebellion for me making you go?" Negi asked.

"No sensei. The reason I didn't want to go is because I've been asked to go already." Madoka tried to explain.

"What do you mean? It's a Sadie Hawkins dance. The girls are the ones who do the asking." Negi said in confusion.

"I know sensei, but the thing is Sakurako couldn't get a date for the dance." Madoka said sadly.

"Wait a minute, you mean you're going to the dance with Sakurako?" Negi asked in shock.

"Sakurako tried asking a guy to the dance and he rejected her. She was pretty upset, because she was really wanted to go out with this guy, but he said no. She wasn't going to go, but when you said she wanted the whole class there she couldn't back out. So, she asked me to dress up like a boy and pose as her date, because she didn't want to ask someone else and get rejected again." Madoka explained.

Negi sighed, again, typical 3A drama… "Well, come along, we'll talk about this on the way to the recital hall."

Madoka fell into step beside Negi and the set out for the school recital hall. "So why did all this entail you getting naked in a men's clothing store? I mean, you're wearing a fairly short skirt, I sincerely HOPE there's something underneath it."

"Well, I was going to bind my breasts with cloth to see how it would look in a man's shirt, and I was putting on pants, sensei. I don't like wearing girl's underwear in pants." Madoka said quietly.

Negi was returning a blank stare. "They chafe, okay!" Madoka said hotly.

Negi just shook his head and sighed. "I can't let you get out of making an appearance at the dance Madoka. It wouldn't be fair to the other students I'm forcing to go, and Setsuna has already asked to be excused as well."

"I know." Madoka said sadly. "What if I show up and then slip off somewhere and change?"

"That should be acceptable. Just try to find someplace where it won't look suspicious for a girl to go in and a guy to come out, alright." Negi said finally.

"Yes, sensei." Madoka promised happily.

Negi thought back to his vision of Madoka. She was the only girl that stayed with him who he didn't have a relationship with. This penchant for cross dressing did disturb him however. If there were something amiss; or in this case amister…

"Just so we're straight, Madoka, you aren't like, uh, you know." Negi said uneasily.

"I AM NOT GAY!" Madoka shouted in embarrassment.

"Well, I was just wondering why you didn't already have a date yourself. You're such a beautiful young woman that I would have thought that you'd have had any number of suitors to chose from." Negi said quickly.

Madoka suddenly became very sad and sighed. "I haven't had the courage to ask anybody to the dance, sensei. I mean, I sound like a boy with this husky voice of mine. The girls keep calling me Kugimi, Sakurako seems to take sadistic pleasure in dressing me as a boy, I mean really. Whatever relationship I might ever find myself in would be doomed. I guess the best I can ever hope for is to love someone from afar or more accurately out of earshot."

Something suddenly clicked in Negi's head. The vision began to make sense. The Madoka in his vision must have loved him, but was too scared of being rejected because of her voice. He recalled the scenes where he would work late and she would stay at his side until late into the night. She would be waiting for him to return whenever he was gone on magic business, never knowing what he was really about. She indeed showed devotion that could only come from a young woman who loved someone, and yet for her it had been enough to love him from afar. His future self had been too blind to realize it too.

Negi suddenly felt a piercing wave of guilt and compassion for the young cheerleader. "Listen to me, Madoka. It doesn't matter what you sound like. What matters is what you _say_. When words are spoken from the heart, they carry a tone that cannot be recorded or copied; I don't care what you sound like, and neither should you."

Negi stopped at the steps heading up to the recital hall. "Well, it looks like we're here. Tell the girls I'll be in there in a few moments. I'm going to go put my suit away in the teacher's lounge for now."

"Yes sensei." Madoka said in a strangely soft and subdued voice.

"And Madoka, I hope when the time comes, that you tell the person you care about how you feel. Sometimes we can be clueless, even when we really do care for someone." Negi said smiling as he turned to go stash his tux in the lounge.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Madoka was still staring after the young teacher as he disappeared around the corner of the building. Her heart was doing somersaults that made her cheerleading routine look simple in comparison. "Was sensei just trying to tell me that he…?"

"Madoka! What's with the spaced out look?" Sakurako said running to meet her friend. "Did you get the tuxedo?"

"Yeah, I met sensei there and he walked me back here." Madoka said with a dazed expression.

"Great! Gee thanks for helping me out of this tight spot Madoka, you're a real friend." Sakurako said happily.

Madoka tried to get a grip on her pulse as the two of them walked up the stairs to the dance hall. _If sensei said 'when the time is right', could he mean graduation?_

"Speaking of sensei, what did you think of the guidance counseling interview, you did yours today too, didn't you?" Sakurako asked glibly.

"Yeah, I had it today." Madoka said considering. "I think I may have changed my mind about my career though."

"Oh? You don't want to be a professional cheerleader anymore?" Sakurako asked curiously.

"No, I think instead I want to be… a teacher's assistant." Madoka said smiling.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this as much as I liked writing it. The outrageous, semi-perverse situations that Negi finds himself in are one of my guilty pleasures in the manga…**


	14. Chapter 13: The Lesson

**A/N: I don't own Negima. The closest thing I have to it is the manga series in paperback. **

**Chapter 13. The Lesson**

"Alright everyone, let's get started." Negi announced as he entered the recital hall. "I hope everyone is ready to learn."

Negi was welcomed by the various hoots, hollers, and cat calls of his assorted problem children. The girls ranged from vague disinterest to open leering. Negi just hoped he managed to make it to the end of the lesson with his clothes on.

"Does anyone have any questions before we begin?" Negi asked.

Several hands were raised. Negi carefully avoided the ones he knew would result in snickers and jeering and went for one of the more serious girls. "Yes, Setsuna?"

"Can I be excused sensei?" Setsuna asked politely.

"No, next question, yes you Asakura?" Negi continued.

"Can we have the drawing now?" Asakura asked excitedly.

"No, wait until the end of the lesson. I have a feeling that once the result is announced I can pretty much forget getting any participation out of the rest of you." Negi said seriously. "The dance is tomorrow night; I was hoping that you girls would have already gotten dates so that you wouldn't need to be putting your names into the drawing."

There were a few nods and a few shy looks. Negi already knew that Ayaka would probably be waiting to see if she could get the coveted spot at his side, but hopefully the other girls hadn't waited. He'd hoped beyond hoping that the drawing would be unnecessary.

"Well, since I've excused the five of you who were already planning to attend on the assumption that they already knew how to dance or else had dates that didn't care that leaves twenty five of you. Please pair off into dancing partners." Negi instructed.

Konoka was quickly hand in hand with Setsuna ready to begin before any of the other girls had even moved. Negi wasn't overly surprised about it either. The Narutaki twins had grouped together and some of the other girls as well.

"Who gets to be your partner sensei?" Ayaka asked hopefully. "There's going to be one person left out."

Negi looked around to see that Nodoka and Yue were already paired off, as well as most of the other girls that had crushes on him. Finally he sighed and gave in to the inevitable. "Well, class rep, will you assist me in…"

"I'd love to!" Ayaka blurted seizing Negi forcefully.

"Well, we need to get to the front of the hall first class rep." Negi said uneasily.

"Yes, so everyone can see us!" Ayaka said excitedly looking in the direction of Nodoka and Makie.

Negi walked to the front with Ayaka, who hadn't let go of his hands yet, and turned so that he could face the class. "Alright everyone, I'm about to show you a simple waltz."

Ayaka proved to be an excellent ballroom dancer. Negi led her through the dance slowly allowing the rest of the class to watch. Then the two of them began to dance out amongst the girls to see their progress more closely.

"Very good girls, you're starting to get the basics down." Negi complimented.

"Negi-kun, are there going to be more contemporary dances at this thing?" Makie asked, trying to hide her boredom.

"I suppose, there's going to be the traditional dances of course, but I imagine they'll have modern music too. I just want to make sure you girls can have at least one good dance with the boys you intend to take." Negi said seriously.

"Good, I love to dance, but this stuff is boring." Makie complained.

"Oh be quiet." Ayaka scolded. "There's nothing more romantic than an elegant waltz in the arms of the one you love."

Negi tried to ignore the fact that the class rep was practically leering at him as she said it.

"Oh, I don't know, this kind of dance is pretty romantic wouldn't you say so Negi-kun?" Makie asked as she cut in on Ayaka and started to dance as she rubbed her back against his chest. Negi started to fluster when she started grinding her bottom into his pelvis.

"Hold it right there, trollop!" Ayaka said grabbing Makie and pulling her away from Negi. "I'm the one helping Negi-sensei with this dance lesson, so back off!"

"I know! MOSH PIT!" Yuna cried out.

The next thing Negi knew he was in the center of a press of twenty five female bodies. "Hit the music, Chachamaru!" Hakase cried from somewhere toward the outside.

The whole group started to writhe around Negi as the music blared from Chachamaru. Negi tried to worm his way out of the press of bodies unsuccessfully before he finally opted to try to crawl out of the situation. It wasn't until he was on his knees and making progress toward the edge of the group that he realized the girls were all still wearing their short skirts.

"Negi-sensei is a perv!" Asakura cried in excitement.

Negi made the mistake of looking up in the direction of the cry and got an eyeful. He quickly dropped to his elbows trying to cover his eyes. "No, I didn't mean too…"

It was however too late. Negi felt himself seized and hoisted into the air as he was carried toward the center of the group once again. Things now being firmly out of hand, Negi began to pray that somehow, some way, there might be a teacher still in the building to come to his rescue. As his pants left his body, he cried.

"Please girls! Don't! Stop it!" He cried desperately.

"You heard him girls! Please don't stop it!" Asakura said laughing.

Negi was tossed around on the sea of raging hormones for a few minutes before he finally felt the last of his clothing join his dignity in its swift flight away from him. Then the groping started.

"This isn't funny girls! Please put me down!" Negi cried as loudly as he could.

Finally the girls set him down on the floor… back in the center of the writhing mass of girls. Negi valiantly tried to cover himself, as the girls on the outside of the group pressed the girls on the inside ever closer to Negi as they tried to sneak a peek. Negi felt his butt get pinched by two or three different admirers before he finally got an idea.

If he could sneeze it might blow up the girl's skirts and make them leave him alone. It had worked before. Negi struggled, but try as he might he couldn't sneeze. Finally, in desperation Negi decided to fake it and simply cast one of his wind spells. It was stronger than his sneeze, but hopefully it would work just as well.

"ACHOO" Negi said in a mock sneeze. Quietly as he could he whispered the spell under his breath. The wind ripped through the girls just as he had hoped, but with the one disadvantage of carrying with it the majority of the clothing from his class.

"AHHH! My skirt!" Someone screamed. Negi couldn't tell who, since similar sounds of alarm went up from most of the girls.

Finally, the girls broke away from Negi and he found himself standing in the midst of twenty five mostly naked girls trying desperately to cover themselves. The only person still clothed was Sayo who was mostly insubstantial anyway, and no one really noticed her even if she had been.

"Where did that wind come from?" Ayaka asked from behind Negi.

"No idea." Negi lied. "Um, I guess everyone needs to find their clothes."

"Found them." Satsuki reported.

"Where are they?" Negi asked.

"They're in that tree out there." Satsuki said pointing to the opened windows at the side of the recital hall.

"EEK! People can see in here!" Natsumi, fully naked except for socks, shrieked jumping behind Negi. The other girls likewise began finding someone to hide behind.

"How are we supposed to get our clothes?" Chisame said in exasperation.

"Somebody is going to have to go out there and get them." Ayaka said covering her own chest since she had miraculously kept her skirt. From the tugging she was doing on the front of it, Negi guessed that her skirt was ALL that had stayed.

"Sensei, please go get our clothes." Makie begged.

"You girls strip me naked and then expect me to go get your clothes for you?" Negi asked incredulously.

"I'll give back your pants." Makie offered.

"Who's got the rest of my clothes?" Negi asked flatly.

There was a general mumble and Negi looked to see his shirt fluttering in the trees outside as well. Many of the girls had guilty looks on their face to accompany their blushes.

"Alright, give me my pants and I'll go get the clothes." Negi said sighing.

It was a little strange putting on his pants in front of the girls, but he tried to focus on the task at hand. He then went to the doors to the recital hall. He peeked left and right before making a break for the tree. He was halfway there when he got caught.

"Negi-kun? What are you doing out here with no shirt on?" Seruhiko said as he walked up.

"Oh, hi there Seruhiko-sensei." Negi said uncomfortably.

Seruhiko looked at Negi and then looked at the assorted frilly things dangling from the tree outside the dance hall. He then looked back toward the recital hall where the only thing that could be seen were the eyes and hair of the twenty five girls ducked down behind the window, waiting.

Seruhiko sighed. "Sneezed again didn't you."

"Actually I had to fake it this time, they managed to get everything." Negi complained.

"Wish I had that problem." Seruhiko smirked.

"Hey, Seruhiko sensei, you're still young. How old are you?" Negi said getting an idea.

"I'm twenty four, why do you ask?" Seruhiko said curiously.

"I need some help with something. Do you have an escort to the dance Saturday?" Negi asked excitedly.

"Yes actually. Eva-san asked me this afternoon." Seruhiko said uneasily.

"You're dating Eva-san?" Negi said in shock.

"Actually, it was more like I was _told_ I was going with her to the dance. She asked and I said I would think about it, but the headmaster made it a command since tomorrow night is the full moon." Seruhiko said miserably. "What is it you need help with?"

"I'm trying to set-up girls in my class with dates for the dance. I'm afraid I won't be able to gather enough in time for the dance, and then there is of course the problem of getting them to ask." Negi said desperately.

"Why don't they just go alone?" Seruhiko asked.

"It's not really that I'm worried about the dance, I just want to get some girls firmly attached to significant others so that it solves some of my _other_ problems." Negi said waving to the tree full of underwear.

"I see. Well, I tell you what. I teach a class over at the boy's academy. Why don't I make sure that some of the boys are conveniently at the dance to be available?" Seruhiko suggested.

"That would be great." Negi said happily.

"I'll take care of it then. In the meantime, you better hurry or your class might catch cold." Seruhiko said smiling.

Negi nodded and set about gathering the girl's clothes. It took several trips to the window, but Negi finally found just about everything. A few bras might be missing, but the girls at least had their shirts back.

Negi rejoined them in the recital hall. He had most of his clothes back as well, but there was one thing he hadn't found and he suspected it wasn't blown away. "Alright, will the girl who currently has my boxer shorts please return them?"

The girls began looking at each other with mixed looks of suspicion, embarrassment, and humor. Finally, Ayaka stepped forward with her head bowed low and produced Negi's boxers from behind her back.

Negi just shook his head. "Thank you."

"Bet she sniffed 'em" Asuna said shortly before loosing consciousness from the sucker punch.

"Now girls, settle down, I have an announcement. I spoke with Seruhiko-sensei just a moment ago. Some of you girls may not have had time to find dates since I announced that I was making the dance a class project, so Seruhiko-sensei is going to be bringing some boys from his class at the boy's academy. From the display I've seen, you girls know enough about dancing to get by, at least for me not to attempt THIS particular debacle again. Now girls, please do not embarrass me at the dance." Negi pleaded. He thought for a moment and then he added "any worse than normal."

"Well girls, that only leaves one piece of unfinished business." Asakura said

"Do we have to do this?" Negi pleaded. "I've arranged for all you girls to be able to find dates."

"Yes." Ayaka affirmed excitedly.

Negi watched as Asakura wrote down all the girl's names and then took the little strips of paper and started looking for a hat. Negi was utterly unprepared when she had the girls grab him and stuffed the names in his pocket.

"Now to draw the name." Asakura said with delight in her voice.

"Asakura!" Ayaka shouted. "I am the class rep. I cannot allow this."

Negi nearly sighed with relief until he heard, "I'll draw the name."

Negi squeaked as Kaede held him down. Ayaka had an even more predatory look on her face as she gently reached into his pocket.

"That isn't a strip of paper." Negi said flatly.

"Obviously." Ayaka said as she blushed heavily before pulling out the name. "The winner of the date is 'Aya…'" Ayaka began to say.

"Setsuna!" Asakura said snatching the paper from the class rep. "Setsuna wins the date with sensei!"

"No!" Ayaka shouted. Negi thought he heard a couple of other girls shout it in unison with her.

Negi was finally released and he straightened himself out. "Well, if _that_ is finally decided, then I guess we can be dismissed."

The girls started to leave and Negi looked at the class rep, who was lagging behind. She was obviously upset and he really did feel sorry for her. Negi stopped Yue and Nodoka on their way out. "Yue, please remember your counseling session and tutorial later. I'm going to try to get the class rep out of the way tonight as well, so I'll come get you when I'm ready."

"Yes sensei." Yue said in her usual monotone.

Negi knew he had to do something. One of his students was obviously upset, and it was his job to fix it. "Ayaka, you look like you were really putting a lot into this drawing."

"Oh, sensei, thank you for thinking of me, but I'll be fine. It's just, so many of the girls want to spend time with you and it's a rare moment when I get the opportunity. A grand ball like this dance is going to be something that I would excel in. I would finally be able to show you how much of a lady I can be, without Asuna or one of the others turning it into a spectacle." Ayaka said sadly.

"Well, let's see. I need to do your counseling interview tonight back at my room." Negi said thinking. "How about we go eat dinner together and then we'll go back to my room for tea afterward."

Ayaka's eyes lit up instantly. "Are you asking me out on a date, sensei?"

"Not really, please don't misunderstand me Ayaka-san. It's not like that. I just thought that if spending time with me would cheer you up, then we could get something to eat before your session." Negi said uneasily. He didn't want to give Ayaka the wrong idea, but then he did want to cheer her up as well.

Negi thought he might have hurt her feelings as she stared up at him with large round eyes brimming with tears and her lips were trembling. "I'm sorry if I've…" Negi started.

"Oh, it's alright sensei." Ayaka said quickly. "It's just the first time that you've ever called me by name instead of referring to me as the class representative."

"I see." Negi said sadly. He'd always kept a bit of professional distance from the girl even though it was obvious that her affections ran deeper. "Well then Ayaka-san, hopefully this won't be the last time. Now, are you hungry?" Negi extended his hand to the girl.

"Yes, sensei. Dinner and tea would be lovely." Ayaka said quietly.

**A/N: I do not know if there will be an update next Saturday. I am leaving town this next week for a family reunion and will be gone the entire weekend and possibly into the week. I will try to post as soon as possible upon returning.**


	15. Chapter 14: Setsuna and Konoka

**A/N: I don't own Negima. The closest thing I have to it is the manga series in paperback. I'm back at my computer now after my trip, sorry to keep you guys waiting…**

**Chapter 14. Setsuna and Konoka**

"Ojou-sama, please wait!" Setsuna cried as she chased Konoka back into the room. "It wasn't like I _intended_ to be paired off with Negi-sensei!"

Konoka was crying again and Setsuna felt powerless to stop it. She hadn't thought that it would be a problem, but Asakura had included everyone's name that had been at the dancing lesson. Setsuna was ready to swear over her terrible luck. Konoka had been quiet for all of ten seconds after leaving the recital hall and had then broke into a run streaming tears all the way to the dorm. Setsuna had asked Asuna to give them a few minutes and had taken off after her.

Konoka collapsed onto the bed and began to sob uncontrollably. Setsuna walked up on her beloved friend more warily than she would when approaching a dangerous demon. She found demons less frightening, and she actually knew how to _handle_ a demon.

"Set-chan, why did you try to get out of going to the dance?" Konoka asked quietly.

Setsuna's heart rose to her throat as she listened to the words from Konoka. She wanted to lie. She wanted to run from the room. She wanted to be anywhere in the world other than where she was at that moment. She couldn't lie though, and she couldn't just run away. She had to tell her the truth and confess what she was feeling once and for all. "Konoka-chan, the truth is… it would kill me to see you going to the dance with someone."

Tears began to fall from Setsuna's eyes as Konoka looked up sharply at her. "The things you told me last night, about the feelings you were beginning to have, I've been feeling those things for quite some time now. Ojou-sama, I think I might be falling in love with you too. If I had to watch you go to the dance with someone else…"

There were still tears in Konoka's eyes when she got up and wrapped her arms around her. This time it was Setsuna who needed the physical reassurance. "Set-chan, I was planning on asking you to go to the dance with me."

Setsuna was shocked at what she was hearing from Konoka. "Ojou-sama… I'd love to, but what about…"

"I don't know." Konoka said quietly resting her head on Setsuna's shoulders. "I want you to go to the dance with me, but you're going with Negi-sensei."

"I'm not going to go with him Ojou-sama. I promised you that I wouldn't go on any more dates with Negi-sensei and I intend to keep that promise." Setsuna said squeezing Konoka tightly.

"You can't." Konoka said miserably.

"What do you mean?" Setsuna asked stunned.

"What do you think my grandfather would say if he found out that I was going to the dance with a girl instead of a boy? If the two of us went simply because we didn't have dates it wouldn't attract much attention, but if you turn down Negi-sensei in order to go with me he's bound to notice." Konoka said sniffing.

Setsuna sighed. Konoka was, of course, right. The headmaster had been lenient up until now since Setsuna was Konoka's protector, but Setsuna was beginning to understand more and more the old man's motivations. He hadn't let Setsuna stay in the same room with Konoka, and had even hinted at how much he'd like to see her get together with Negi-sensei. He sent her on all kinds of o-miai, and seemed intent to get Konoka nailed down into a relationship even though she was only fourteen. He had even assigned Negi to the same room that she shared with Asuna.

Setsuna suddenly wondered what connection Asuna might have in all of this, since the headmaster's actions up until this point had been very carefully considered and measured. The idea that Asuna was in their room by accident seemed pretty implausible in retrospect.

"I still want to go with you, Ojou-sama." Setsuna said sadly, sitting down on the edge of the bed with her.

"I know." Konoka said as she leaned against Setsuna so that her heart began to flutter. Setsuna looked around for some sort of inspiration, and instead she found an ermine.

"What are you doing here, Chamo?" Setsuna said sharply.

"I live here, last time I checked." Chamo retorted smartly from the shelf where he had been watching the two of them.

"Could you leave please, this is a private moment." Setsuna said blushing deeply at how Konoka was leaning on her.

"Aw, and it was just getting to the good part." Chamo groused as he made a kissy face before hopping down to leave.

"Freeze, ermine!" Konoka suddenly barked sitting up.

Unaccustomed to such tones from Konoka, Chamo stopped dead in his tracks. "Big sis?"

"_You_ know how to use this mirror, don't you?" Konoka demanded.

"Uh, I don't know what you're…" Chamo said desperately.

"Oh no you don't Chamo." Konoka insisted. "I've been watching Negi. Asuna had to go get him after he had Kaede in here. I know he's using the mirror to see our futures and he's been acting strangely after each one. There's more to this than we've been told, isn't there."

"Look, big sis, what Negi does…" Chamo tired to explain.

"Answer me!" Konoka said breaking away and stamping her foot like a young girl about to throw a tantrum. It was a side of Konoka that Setsuna hadn't seen since they were children. Konoka could be determined when she wanted to be. That combined with the fact that energy was beginning to course across her body since her powers had been awakened.

Setsuna stepped back from the girl, the sound of her stomp echoing through the room (and possibly the dorm, campus, and all of Japan), as her hair began to rise with her agitation.

"Yes!" Chamo squawked in terror. "He's been using it to try to see the futures that he would have with the different girls who might be the ancestor of Chao."

Konoka's ire lessened only slightly. "You know how to activate the mirror too. You told us that Eva-san used the mirror. I've tried, but it needs a spell to activate. None of us knew she was here except for you, and I don't think she would have known the spell before getting here."

Chamo started to deny everything, but one look at Konoka in her currently distraught state silenced his denial. Slowly he nodded. "Yes, I know the spell that activates the mirror."

The tension and the resulting level of magic in the room began to subside and Konoka was returned to her former self. She almost looked happy. "Chamo will you activate the mirror." Konoka said as she took Setsuna's hand.

Setsuna's eyes went wide as she realized what Konoka was doing. "Ojou-sama, I…"

"We're going to answer Negi's question for him." Konoka said looking at the mirror.

Chamo obediently activated the mirror and then stepped back as the image of Setsuna and Konoka holding hands disappeared and the mirror came to life. Setsuna saw Eva's cabin near campus. She wondered what it was she was seeing until she saw small children playing in the yard.

She then saw an older version of herself step out onto the porch with a concerned look. Setsuna gazed in amazement at herself. She was older, and much more developed. She was also wearing a dress and an apron.

For a moment, their eyes met and Setsuna could see the surprise on her face. "Children, it's time to come in and get cleaned up for supper." The older Setsuna said waving to the children while keeping an eye on the two of them.

The children grumbled, but obeyed, filing past the grown woman with disappointed expressions on their face. Once they were inside, the woman turned back to them both. "What is this?"

Konoka was surprised and turned to Chamo. "She can see us?"

"Yes, those in tune with magic can detect when they are being spied upon." Chamo replied promptly.

"Spying is it?" Older Setsuna said pulling out a pactio card.

"We're not spying for bad reasons!" Konoka hurriedly explained. We're using a magic mirror to see what the future holds for us, together." Konoka said looking at Setsuna significantly.

"You never could resist fortune telling." Older Setsuna said with a smirk.

"So, where am I?" Konoka asked looking around.

"You aren't home from work yet." Setsuna said with a smirk. She crossed her arms looking like a mother catching her two teenage daughters doing something naughty.

"Oh, where do I work?" Konoka asked. "If you don't mind my asking."

"You work at the university now. You're the chief librarian." Older Setsuna said watching the two. She seemed to be waiting for something.

"I would have expected Nodoka to take that kind of position." Konoka said laughing.

Older Setsuna suddenly frowned and the younger version suddenly realized that something was apparently not right. "She's dead isn't she."

"Yes, unfortunately." Older Setsuna said seriously. "We've lost a lot of friends over the years. The world of magic can be a deadly place."

"But the two of you have remained together?" Konoka said anxiously.

Older Setsuna smiled and nodded. "Through all the ups and downs, yes."

"Why are you at Eva's house?" Setsuna asked.

"Eva left it to us when she was finally freed. We've lived here ever since returning to the university." The woman said looking around the house.

"Are we going to be happy together?" Konoka said taking Setsuna's arm.

Setsuna blushed deeply, but waited for the answer from her future self. The woman seemed deeply troubled. "What do you mean?"

"You've stayed by my side all this time haven't you?" Konoka said seriously. "Are we really in love?"

The older woman sighed and seemed to grow weary. "It's more complicated than that; you don't know what you're asking."

"What do you mean?" Konoka asked looking intently at the woman.

"What I mean is that you and I don't get together, exactly." Older Setsuna said blushing.

"Then why are you with me in the future?" Konoka said looking back and forth from Setsuna to her mirror image. "Did you find someone?"

"No. It's not like that. I could never leave my Ojou-sama's side to dedicate my life to a man. I stayed by your side even after you married." The woman said sadly.

"I MARRIED?" Konoka said with a squeak.

"Yes, those children just now were the children you had with Negi." Setsuna senior said looking into the window of the cabin. "You finally gave in to the wishes of your family and married Negi. It was more or less a marriage of convenience, but he did care about you at least. He died a couple of years ago in a magical battle with an eastern mage."

"So you've stayed helping me raise my children?" Konoka asked nearly in tears.

"Yes, you don't really need me to be your protector anymore. Your power level has gotten so high, I doubt I'd be any help in whatever battles you might face." Older Setsuna said blushing. "Never though you'd see a future where you wear the pants in the family did you?"

"How horrible." Konoka said sadly. "Why would you spend your whole life for my sake?"

"Because I do love you, in my own way, and I'm pretty sure you love me too. I have no complaints about my life." Older Setsuna said dismissively. "Now if you two will excuse me, I have a house full of children to feed."

As the older version of herself went into the house, Setsuna couldn't help but blush. It was like Konoka was the daddy and she ended up being the mommy. She didn't want to think about Negi and Konoka together any more than Konoka liked the idea of Negi dating Setsuna, but the future was far from being tragic.

"I don't like this future." Konoka said sniffling.

"Ojou-sama, I…" Setsuna started.

Konoka whirled around to face her. "Setsuna, please don't say it. I don't like this future. I don't like the idea of you sacrificing everything for me. I know you'd protect me with your life and I would die for you too. I don't want to think about a future where you miss out on happiness with someone because you're tending to mine without receiving the same from me."

Setsuna sighed. Konoka wasn't going to let this one rest. "I would do anything for you Konoka, and it would make me happy."

"Even stand by watching me in the arms of another man? No, I don't like this future, and that's why I'm going to change it…" Konoka said grabbing Setsuna's arms.

"Konoka, I…" was all Setsuna managed to get out before Konoka's lips captured hers. Setsuna stood there stunned as Konoka kissed her passionately. She could still see the mirror and watched as the future images began to blur until the mirror showed a different image of the two of them together. Setsuna thought that maybe the spell had ended and she was merely seeing their reflection as they kissed, but the two of them were older, and dressed differently in the mirror. The mirror finally darkened as the spell lapsed, and Konoka finally broke away from her.

"That reminds me of something." Konoka said happily. "I have an idea."

Setsuna gulped loudly. Konoka was definitely the more physical of the two of them. Frankly, whatever ideas she might get scared her.

"Do you remember last night?" Konoka asked sweetly.

"I'll never forget." Setsuna replied honestly.

"Why don't you go to the dance with Negi, and I'll go alone. Negi is going to be busy with his duties as a teacher all evening. You and I can spend the dance together that way. Besides, Ayaka and the other girls will probably be vying for his attention anyway so nobody will notice if the two of you aren't together." Konoka said smiling.

"That will be good." Setsuna said with her own smile. Perhaps this wouldn't be that bad after all.

"There's just one thing I want you to do for me." Konoka said her smile growing mischievous.

"You know I can deny you nothing, Kono-chan." Setsuna said quietly.

"I want you to dance with me." Konoka said happily.

"Aren't you worried about your grandfather?" Setsuna asked worriedly.

"I won't have to worry if I'm dancing with a boy." Konoka said sweetly.

Setsuna's eyes widened as she realized what Konoka was asking of her. She then decided that yes, it definitely WAS going to be that bad…

**A/N: For those of you who might be wondering, Ayaka is slated for Chapter 16. I'm giving Negi's two room mates the opportunity to use the mirror while he's out with Ayaka…**


	16. Chapter 15: Asuna and Takamichi

**A/N: I don't own Negima. The closest thing I have to it is the manga series in paperback. **

**Chapter 15. Asuna and Takamichi**

Asuna knocked gently on the door to the room before entering. She expected Konoka to still be in tears, so she was being careful not to be too intrusive. The door opened and she found Konoka to apparently be in high spirits and a blushing Setsuna next to her.

"Asuna! You're just in time, Set-chan and I were just about to go out shopping, and maybe get dinner afterwards." Konoka said brightly.

"Okay." Asuna said unsure of herself. "Let me just get my coat."

Konoka suddenly looked surprised. "Oh, I'm sorry. You didn't understand me. We're going out, you know, _alone_."

Asuna blinked. Then she blinked several more times. Each time her eyes opened up a little bit wider as the tone in which Konoka said alone seemed to say 'don't wait up'.

Asuna glanced at Setsuna who wasn't meeting her gaze and seemed to be tugging at the front of her skirt self consciously. "Can we go back to my room first Kono-chan?"

Konoka actually giggled. "Nonsense, it'll be more fun this way. Besides, we need to buy you some clothes anyway."

Asuna stood there, practically feeling the large question mark over her forehead. Konoka took Setsuna's arm possessively and led her out the door. "We'll be back later."

Asuna shut the door and turned around in confusion until her eyes fell on the 'pervine', as she called him, wiping up an obvious nosebleed. "You know something about this don't you?" Asuna accused.

"Maybe." Chamo said evasively.

"Tell me or I'll punt you into next week." Asuna demanded.

"That's a private matter between Konoka and Setsuna." Chamo insisted. "I was paid to keep it quiet."

Asuna stopped short. He was of course correct and it would be rude to pry into their personal life, no matter how interesting or how much she wanted to do so. "You better just not have done anything bad to the two of them." Asuna said as she got ready to go get something to eat herself.

"Just getting paid for services rendered." Chamo said smiling, a thin trickle starting again.

Asuna whirled on the ermine threateningly. "What was that?"

Chamo seemed to be calculating something. "You know, maybe _you'd_ be interested in the same service."

Asuna started pulling up her sleeves for the eminent pounding she was about to visit upon Negi's familiar. "I swear, if you think…"

"Hold on, big sis." Chamo said quickly. "Hear me out. How would you like to look into the mirror?"

"Negi already tried, remember? The mirror won't work for me because I can cancel magic." Asuna retorted.

"Not necessarily." Chamo said evasively. "You were the first one big brother tried the mirror on. All it returned was darkness, but some of the other girls have had a similar response. It's possible that you might actually be able to use it, and you simply didn't have any intentions toward big brother. Your magic canceling abilities have thus far only been used against offensive magic, or at will."

"Well duh, like I would bear Negi children." Asuna said trying to calm her own heart. _He's just a little brother to me._ She kept repeating in her mind.

"Yes, but wouldn't you like to see if you're ever successful at winning Takamichi?" Chamo said with an evil glint in his eyes.

Asuna's eyes opened wide. "You know the spell?"

"Of course, now as for payment…" Chamo said getting his predatory gaze adjusted.

Asuna calmed herself and glared at the ermine in disgust. "What do you want?"

"Your underwear." Chamo said huskily. "I want to add them to my collection and sleep in them. You can put them in my personal drawer with the others."

"You're a sick little vermin you know that?" Asuna said shivering.

"Hey, call it a hobby." Chamo said smiling.

Asuna got up and went to the underwear drawer. "Okay, which ones do you want?"

"Whatever pair you're wearing will do nicely." Chamo said with a leer.

Asuna sighed and glared back at the rodent. "You're as bad as Ayaka."

Asuna took out a fresh pair and changed in the bathroom. She then returned to the drawer. She opened it to find two more pair already in with Chamo's effects. "Whose are these?"

"Never mind that, just drop them in and we'll get started." Chamo said prancing over to the mirror with glee.

Asuna sighed and joined the creature of infinite perversion next to the mirror. She sat down and leaned against the small table in the center of the room as Chamo recited the spell. As the mirror sprang to life, Asuna grabbed the ermine. "Now beat it for a while, I want to see what my future holds without someone looking over my shoulder."

"Sure thing." Chamo said happily. "I'm going to go raid Sat-chan's room. She was making something that smelled divine earlier and she feeds me every time I come by. She has a soft spot for small furry animals, and it doesn't hurt that she thinks I'm big brother's pet."

Chamo scampered away and Asuna turned her attention back to the mirror. She saw a beautiful hillside before her with flowers, trees, and birds singing. While she watched the scene zoomed in to a small glade where a large monument had been erected. At the base of the monument she could see herself sitting, dressed all in black with a veil over her face. Asuna was shaking as she looked at the monument which she now realized was an elaborate tombstone, and read the inscription.

_Takahata Takamichi, lost in battle defending those he loved against unspeakable evil. Our loss will only be exceeded by that which we've been blessed with through his friendship, guidance, and wisdom._

"I wish I had died at your side, my love." Asuna heard herself say as she laid flowers on the grave. She was obviously older, but her hair was pulled up into a bun that was still decorated with the bells he had once given her.

"It isn't going to be easy trying to carry on without you. I think about you everyday. I wonder what I'm going to tell our child when it's born. Whatever words I might find to describe you seem so inadequate." The young widow said laying her hand on her bulging stomach.

Asuna felt tears welling up in her eyes to match those already falling from the eyes of her older self. She was going to be successful in pursuing Takahata-sensei, but this was her future with him? How long would she have with him, a year, or ten? She tried to gauge how old she was in the mirror, but failed.

"Konoka has invited me to join her in the magic world, but I just can't. Our life together was here at Mahora, I can't leave that behind now. I know she's worried about the demons coming again to try to take me away, or to get our baby. I don't want you to worry though; I'm not going to let that happen. I'll die before I let them use me against someone again, especially since death no longer holds any threat for me." Asuna said caressing the monument lovingly.

"Why did you do it? I know you loved me, but you might have moved on. Sacrificing yourself for me, I didn't want that. I would have died happily knowing that you would go on living. The idea of facing this life alone scares me, darling. I don't really want to go on without you. If it weren't for the sake of this child…" Asuna said crying over the grave of her beloved.

Asuna tried to hold back her own tears, but she couldn't look away. This is what Negi was going through. This is what was tearing him up inside. This was why he had cried himself to sleep in her arms after seeing these kinds of things in the mirror.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Negi stopped at the door to his room. Ayaka had gone back to her room to change after dinner and he had gone ahead to start tea. She was probably going to show up in something elegant despite his assurances that it was unnecessary so he had plenty of time to get things done. Truth be known, as long as it usually took Ayaka to get dolled up he probably had time to get Yue's scrying session done.

Negi stopped as he cracked the door open slowly and heard the sounds of Asuna crying. He slowly opened the door and quietly walked in. He found Asuna sitting in front of the mirror with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her eyes were dull and nearly lifeless. The crying was coming from the image in the mirror. Negi noticed the adult figure of Asuna crying over a grave marked 'Takahata' and immediately understood what had happened.

"I see you've discovered how to use the mirror." Negi said quietly.

Asuna didn't stir at the sound of his voice. She merely sat there. "She's been there for the past hour. All she does is cry and call out his name."

Negi walked up behind Asuna trying to find something comforting to say. He really didn't know what he was going to do though.

"How do you do it?" Asuna asked suddenly.

"Do what?" Negi replied softly.

"How can you search through such things as this and still keep your sanity. After you used the mirror on Kaede, I confess I thought you were being a kid. I thought you couldn't handle it because you were just a weak little kid at heart." Asuna said as she suddenly turned to him and buried her face in his chest. "Now I realize _I'm_ the one who's weak. You've been facing this all by yourself, and taking so much on yourself. I don't know how you're able to go on seeing things like this."

"You cry yourself to sleep." Negi said sadly. "Then you wake up the next morning and put one foot in front of the other. It's all you can do." Negi cradled Asuna to him letting her sob into his chest. She needed him right now.

Negi looked up at the image in the mirror and noticed that Asuna was pregnant. He smiled, seeing hope and a new future with life where Asuna only focused on the death. "Besides, somebody that's really strong once told me that 'you can't live your life worrying about what might happen' and 'that you can't be afraid of living your life and loving just because you might get hurt'."

Asuna pulled him tightly to her and Negi hugged her wishing he could make the pain go away. "Negi, will you sleep with me tonight?" Asuna asked. "I really need somebody to hold me while I cry myself to sleep."

Negi smiled. "Sure."

He then looked up at the image of Asuna crying over Takamichi's grave. As she stood, the image seemed to waver. While Negi watched, the image and the inscription blurred for a moment. When it cleared again, the inscription on the tombstone had changed.

_Negi Springfield, lost in battle defending those he loved against unspeakable evil. Our loss will only be exceeded by that which we've been blessed with through his friendship, guidance, and wisdom._

Negi watched as the older version of Asuna walked away bearing his child. _I guess I can't eliminate her either._ Negi remembered the mirror being black for her before. If it was true, then what he had just said might have just been the first step towards her falling in love with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Asuna huddled into Negi's arms. How could he feel so big all of a sudden? For that matter how could she feel so small compared to him? Right now she felt like the ten year old being cradled by a grown man. He was warm, kind, and he cared for her. She knew he was just going to do something childish again and make her angry, but for now she was small and he was protecting her. That's all that mattered.

Negi dismissed the spell and looked down at her. He had pain in his eyes, and she realized that what he had seen in the mirror hurt him as much as it did her.

"Asuna, I want you to ask Takamichi to allow you to escort him to the dance." He said seriously.

"How can I, after this?" Asuna asked.

"The same way I faced Kaede the morning after I saw her future. You need to remind yourself that he is alive today, and that what you have seen isn't absolute. You must treasure whatever moments you are granted with him as if they were your last, that is what it means to really love someone. I haven't learned that until now. I'll always be here for you, but I want you to promise me that you won't give up, not like this." Negi said helping her stand.

Asuna looked down at him again. He really was a little man, instead of just a boy. She then did something weird. She didn't know why, but it just felt right for the moment. She leaned over and kissed him gently. This time it wasn't going to be forced or out of necessity, she just wanted him to understand how much he really did mean to her,

Negi didn't pull back or resist, he merely returned her kiss quietly. When she was done, she leaned over to his ear. "I promise." She whispered.

Negi was blushing, but he nodded with a smile. "Ayaka's coming soon. She went to change."

"I know, I think I'm going to get something to eat and then I think I'll call Takahata-sensei." Asuna said turning towards the door. She picked up her coat, but stopped with her hand on the knob.

"Negi?"

"Yes?"

"You'll still sleep with me tonight won't you?"

"Sure."

**A/N: I should be back on schedule and will have the next two chapters ready for posting Saturday. This next week will be Ayaka, and Yue. I am giving everybody a little bit of warning now. Ayaka's chapter is going to be a little darker than I normally write, so you've been warned.**


	17. Chapter 16: Ayaka

**A/N: I don't own Negima. The closest thing I have to it is the manga series in paperback. This chapter is darker than a lot of the chapters I've written, so consider yourself warned...**

**Chapter 16. Ayaka**

Negi sat across from Ayaka and sipped his tea. He had a lot on his mind with Asuna, and apparently his thoughtful expression wasn't lost on Ayaka.

"You seem distracted, sensei." Ayaka observed.

"I've had a lot to think about recently." Negi replied calmly. His tea was of course chamomile; it helped more than anything to settle his nerves. He wondered at the small magic that nature could work all on its own.

"Here's my questionnaire." Ayaka said shyly, handing him back the sheet that was her supposed reason for being there.

Negi smiled and looked over the paper; he had already cast the spell that would attune the mirror so things were pretty much wrapped up. Now all he needed to do was review the images and then once Yue was out of the way for the evening he could rest. Asuna would be back by then and he would have to comfort her as best he could as well.

"Negi-sensei, do you have a moment to talk?" Ayaka asked quietly.

"Certainly Ayaka-san, that's what this interview is for after all." Negi said happily.

"It isn't about me sensei, it's about you." Ayaka said uneasily.

The fact that Ayaka would want to talk about him wasn't unusual, but the fact that she was uneasy about the topic put Negi immediately on edge. Some sixth sense told him he wasn't going to like the topic.

"Well, what is it you wish to talk about?" Negi said trying to mask his uneasiness with naivety.

"Do you remember when I told you after the festival that I would try to help you find your father?" Ayaka said slowly.

Negi was getting a sinking feeling in his stomach more and more. "Yes, I remember, but you shouldn't bother yourself over it Ayaka-san."

Ayaka nodded. "I knew you would say that, but I always keep my word. I've been doing some research since the festival and what I'm finding is quite disturbing."

Negi felt his heart stop. "Like what?"

"I haven't found anything." Ayaka replied.

Negi began to feel better immediately. "Well, I wouldn't worry too much over not being able to find him…"

"No, sensei, what I mean is that I haven't found _anything_." Ayaka pressed. "I've found nothing about you _or_ your father. I haven't even been able to confirm that you're a real person."

"I see, how unusual." Negi said evasively.

"Negi-sensei, you don't know just how unusual that is for the level of investigation I was having conducted. At the very least I should have been able to get a copy of your birth certificate or at least learn the name of your parents." Ayaka said staring into his face. "Negi-sensei, I'm not going to pretend that everything is alright anymore. I've seen you come to class with bandages before looking like you had just been through a war. I also remember Takahata-sensei looking the same way after one of his unexplained 'business trips' for the university. I know something is wrong sensei, and I know that you and Takahata-sensei are in it up to your eyeballs."

Negi chose his words very carefully. He wasn't going to tell Ayaka a lie. Most likely she'd find out it was a lie eventually and call him on it, but he wasn't going to reveal anything either.

"Ayaka-san, there are things that I'm involved in that I can't disclose to you." Negi said truthfully. "It's true, Takamichi is involved too. He was a friend of my father's and he's helped train me too."

"Yes, I heard about the fight the two of you had at the martial arts tournament. What I want to know sensei is… why have you shared this with Asuna and not with me?" Ayaka asked sadly.

The last question stunned Negi for a moment. "Asuna?"

"I've known her for a long time. I know when she's worried. She worries over you and she worries over Takahata-sensei too ever since you came to be here. She obviously knows that something's wrong, but she doesn't talk about it." Ayaka said lowering her eyes. "Do you trust Asuna more than me because you like her more than me sensei? I know it seems childish for me to say something like this, but I want to know what's going on. It kills me seeing you hurt and not being able to help you sensei."

Negi lowered his own eyes. Ayaka really was a sweet and honest girl. She was a good friend even to Asuna, whom she had warred with for years. "If I could have kept Asuna from finding out I would have." Negi said finally. "Having to live so closely together though made it nearly impossible. She's agreed to keep my secrets because the repercussions of someone finding out are extremely harsh for me to say the least. I wish more than anything that I hadn't burdened her with my past or my dangers. I would spare the rest of the girls in my class that pain if possible. That's why I haven't told you Ayaka, not because I have special feelings for Asuna, but because I want to protect as many of you girls as I can."

"So Konoka knows too?" Ayaka asked.

"Yes, the things I'm involved in have put her in danger as well. I try to protect her and Asuna and all of you. Ayaka, please believe me when I say that if the truth wouldn't put you in danger I would tell you everything you've ever wanted to know." Negi said seriously.

"Is there nothing I can do to help?" Ayaka asked earnestly.

"Yes, actually you can." Negi said smiling.

"You know I'd walk through hell for you Negi." Ayaka said passionately.

"Hopefully that won't be necessary." Negi said with a chuckle. "Try to keep the other girls from prying into my affairs. If any of them get the idea to help they may very well be putting themselves in danger. Lead them away from it. I may also have need of a favor with no questions asked. Some of these things may seem strange, but having someone to help me would be most appreciated."

"I will do my best sensei." Ayaka said forcefully.

"The same also goes for you Ayaka. You may not believe this, but I have enemies even at my age who wouldn't think twice about harming you in order to get at me if they caught you snooping into my affairs. They likely do enough of it on their own and if they run across you, it would be bad." Negi warned.

"I will sensei." Ayaka replied honestly.

Negi smiled and patted the class rep's hands. He then escorted her out of the room. He wearily sat down in front of the mirror and removed the illusion. He saw a large office filled with all manner of magical devices. At a workbench an elderly man was just finishing a potion.

"It took you long enough." The old man said as he placed a cork in the vial.

"I'm sorry, are you me?" Negi asked bluntly. Normally he'd be more diplomatic, but recent events had frayed his nerves.

"Yes, I'm your older self." The old man said putting on a much thicker pair of glasses to look at the young boy. "I take it you're looking for Chao."

"Yes, actually." Negi confirmed.

"Well, you won't find her here. I've made sure of that." The old man said getting up and stretching. He started to pick up his staff, but then left it against the wall where it was propped.

"What do you mean 'you've made sure of it'?" Negi asked.

"When I was your age I used the mirror just like you are now, though it's amazing that I didn't see this myself. Anyway, I chose to marry Ayaka because I was able to exclude her as a progenitor." The old man said putting on his coat. "That and I'm old enough to have lived up to the point that Chao was supposed to be born with nothing having happened."

The mirror followed the old man as he stepped out into the hallway of an expansive mansion. He slowly hobbled down the corridors of the empty estate as Negi sat and watched him. "So you married her just for that?"

"Is it so hard to believe?" The old man countered. "Ayaka was beautiful, intelligent, elegant, and refined. She cared for me, was a sweet and kind lady, and she was wealthy. Is it so hard to believe that I would marry her?"

"You said she 'was'?" Negi asked uneasily.

"Yes, she's dead now." The old man said as he stopped to look at the boy.

"I seem to see that a lot." Negi said sadly.

"Don't worry; in this case it was old age." The old man replied calmly. "I spread her ashes at the roots of the World Tree where I proposed to her. It was her final wish."

Negi seemed oddly relieved for some reason. He had an opportunity to see old age with at least ONE of his students at any rate. "Did she know you were a mage?"

"No, I never told her, but I think she knew anyway. She always was clever." The old man replied setting off through a large garden at a leisurely pace. "You would do well to marry her yourself. She was of great use to me throughout my life. Her fortune helped me to become a Magister Magi and to help many people. I've made some great accomplishments that surpassed even those of my father."

"Did the two of you have any children of your own?" Negi asked.

"No. That was the reason I married Ayaka. The problems at birth that claimed her little brother were also handed down to Ayaka. She lost two children trying to become a mother. In the end we adopted. She launched herself into the international scene by adopting children from war-torn countries. She has a large circle of children and grandchildren. None of them know about magic, either." The old man said proudly. He had stopped near a small gate in the middle of the garden.

Something however wasn't settling right with Negi. Things weren't as they appeared. "You said _she_ lost her children, and you keep talking about her accomplishments and your own. You also said _she_ had a large number of adopted children and grandchildren. Why are you not including yourself when you speak of her, didn't you love her?"

The old man turned away from Negi for a moment. "She always believed I did. Of that I'm sure."

"You didn't really love her did you?" Negi accused.

The old man looked at Negi with a haunted look he hoped never to see in any mundane mirror ever again. "Maybe it is best you managed to see this particular day."

The old man cast a quick spell and opened the gate in the center of the garden. He then walked down a dimly lit path until he reached a rose garden totally hidden by high hedges all around. "I've never allowed anyone in here, not even Ayaka. I cast spells to keep everyone out of here."

Negi looked through the garden and saw a statue of a young woman in a strange pose at its center. "Who is that?"

"It's Nodoka." The old man said quietly.

Negi looked at the statue in horror. It was obviously a petrified person. "Hermann?"

The old man nodded sadly. "I broke her heart you know. I never loved Ayaka, but after this…"

"Please tell me what happened." Negi pleaded.

"Nodoka and I started dating before she graduated. The faculty didn't seem to notice or care. I think mostly because Takamichi had done the same with Asuna. The only problem was that Nodoka couldn't be eliminated as Chao's progenitor. As much as I cared for Nodoka, I couldn't allow that to happen, so I broke it off. She stayed with me anyway as my partner along with the other girls, even though she was hurting inside. It was always her way to help others no matter how much it hurt her. When Hermann attacked, she was petrified. This was how she was standing as she held Yue while she died. She never let go of her, even after she was petrified. I had to take Yue from her embrace to bury her." The old man said with tears welling up in his eyes.

"It wasn't until later that I realized how empty my life was without her. I then began to understand how much I really loved her. I tried to forget, to move on with my life, even married Ayaka, but I never forgot her. The vision of her standing there as I broke her heart is etched on my memory and it will never leave. Konoka tried to save her, but Konoka died before she ever was able to muster the power to cure the petrification. I lost her, forever." The old man said as he reached into his pockets and pulled out two vials.

"What are you doing?" Negi asked.

"Something I should have done all those years ago. All my life, I've lived for others. I became a Magister Magi, I married the woman who loved me even when I didn't love her, and I've cared for and protected all whom it was my duty to protect. Now, at the end of all things I'm going to do something for me." The old man said drinking the first potion.

Negi watched as the years fell away from the old man before him until a young man of eighteen stood before him. The now young man climbed onto the statue and wiggled into the arms of the petrified Nodoka. Negi couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Negi-sama, what are you going to do?" Negi asked in growing alarm.

"My affairs are in order, and the estate will be divided amongst the children once I can't be found. They know nothing of magic, so they will never suspect. They've also never seen this garden. When they come here, they'll never know." The eighteen year old said as he drank the second potion.

Negi watched in horror as the young man's feet slowly turned to stone. The stone then seemed to creep up his body. "Nodoka my love, I should have spent my life with you, but instead I broke your heart and you died in anguish because of me. Now all I can promise you is that I'll be by your side now for all eternity."

"Negi, don't do this!" Negi screamed at the mirror.

The older version of himself simply cradled the statue to his chest. As the stone finally completed its inexorable march across his future body, the young man laid his head on the shoulder of the statue of Nodoka. "Nodoka, I love you…" he managed before the two of them were finally locked together in a stony embrace.

Negi sat there stunned. He hadn't realized he was gripping the edges of the mirror until after he let go. The two petrified people now looked like they were embracing each other. Negi looked down at the inscription on the statue that read 'eternal love'. He then slumped down at a loss for words.

He had just witnessed his own suicide.

**A/N: I'm hoping this is as dark as the story gets. The dance is coming up which I intend to be fluffy and humorous, so hopefully my readers will be able to finish the story without too much angst.**


	18. Chapter 17: Yue

**A/N: I don't own Negima. The closest thing I have to it is the manga series in paperback. **

**Chapter 17. Yue**

Yue was troubled. She had spent a long time distancing herself from her emotions, thinking them to be a hindrance to logic. Now with these emotions beginning to take control of her more and more as troublesome puberty set in she kept thinking of Negi. It was amazing therefore for her to be able read his emotions so well. Negi had been distracted all through her interview. Something was troubling the man she loved.

Yue contemplated this as she walked back to her room next door. He hadn't said anything, but then he didn't have to, not to her. She could tell that something had hurt him deeply. Something was wrong and she didn't have the courage to ask.

Yue opened the door to her room to find Nodoka staring wide-eyed at the magic picture diary she kept. Tears were escaping from her eyes as she looked at its pages. As Yue entered Nodoka looked up at her and slowly began to shake her head in disbelief.

"Nodoka, what's wrong?" Yue asked in alarm.

"Yue, I am so sorry." Nodoka said on the verge of tears.

Yue looked at the picture diary as realization dawned on her. "Nodoka, what have you done?"

"I was looking at sensei's thoughts while he was interviewing you. I was going to see if he had any feelings for you." Nodoka said miserably. "I swear Yue; I was going to tell you once you got back."

Yue's heart nearly leapt into her throat. "Why are you crying? Did you see something in his thoughts that upset you?" Yue cursed herself, hoping that she hadn't sounded as hopeful as she suddenly felt.

Nodoka was nodding. "Negi-sensei is hurting inside, and I'm the cause!"

Shock registered all through Yue as she looked at Nodoka in disbelief. "You haven't done anything to hurt Negi-sensei. How could he possibly be in pain because of you?"

"I don't know!" Nodoka began to sob. "But, look!"

Nodoka threw down her magical book and flung herself onto her bed. Yue walked over to the table and gingerly picked up her friends artifact. The pages illuminated the thoughts of her sensei.

_I never would have believed that this job would be so difficult. Having to do this is killing me. How could things have transpired to cause this? I'll have to think about this later. Right now, I have to look into Yue's future to see if she is Chao's progenitor. I'm really starting to hate the Mirror of Ebyam. One foot in front of the other, that's what I told Asuna, now I have to see this through. So much pain… Nodoka…_

Yue calmly laid the book down with the only sign of her own distress being that her hands were shaking uncontrollably. She then turned to Nodoka. Sensei was apparently able to hide his emotions much better than she had at first thought. For him to be in that much pain, his expression would have been obvious. The fact that his spirit hadn't broken from the stress filled her with a new respect and love for the young man.

"Nodoka, you haven't had you interview with sensei yet have you?" Yue asked.

"No, he said we could do it tomorrow after class." Nodoka replied between fits of tears.

"I think I know what may have happened." Yue said thinking hard.

"What?" Nodoka said suddenly.

"Sensei has been having each of us to come into his room separately. He has a strange mirror in his room that wasn't there before that I'm willing to bet is magical. It says here that he is looking into the future to find out if I'm Chao's ancestor. I bet he's been doing it with all the girls to find out which one of us it is." Yue said seriously.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Nodoka asked; a hurt expression still on her features.

"With our class? Even if he only told those of us familiar with magic it would have still been a debacle. Haruna alone would have been hogging the mirror to see how it would have worked out with every guy she'd ever met. Where is she by the way?" Yue asked looking around for the biggest gossip in the library.

"She said she was going to be working late on something in the art department." Nodoka answered still sniffling.

"Just as well, I wouldn't want her finding out about this either." Yue said seriously. She then pulled out her own artifact book. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this. Sensei was alright this afternoon in the recital hall, and the only thing that he's done since that time was interview Ayaka."

"Do you think something might have happened when he interviewed Ayaka?" Nodoka asked worriedly.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Yue said in determination. She opened her magic encyclopedia. "The Mirror of Ebyam." She commanded.

Yue scanned the contents of the book concerning the fabled mirror, included were the activation spells. "After sensei goes to sleep, I'm going to go over and activate the mirror. It will still be attuned to me and sensei, and I will see if I can find out what's eating him Nodoka, don't worry."

"Thank you, Yue." Nodoka said hugging her friend. "What would I ever do without you?"

"Well, I'm worried about sensei too." Yue said evasively.

"Yue, I'm sorry I resorted to spying on you." Nodoka said guiltily. She then took her diary and gave it to Yue. "Tomorrow afternoon is going to be my turn. I want you to use this."

"Nodoka?" Yue said shocked.

Nodoka was already shaking her head. "It wouldn't be fair for me to use this advantage over you. Besides, I want you to look at sensei's thoughts while he's with me. If there is something hurting him, we _both_ need to know what it is. Maybe we can both watch while he views my future and it will let us know what's wrong. He needs us both right now Yue."

Yue nodded. Nodoka was right. Negi was trying to bear his burdens all alone again. To top it all off it looked like he was trying to bear part of Asuna's too. If he continued like this he was going to be an old man before he was even a young one.

Yue walked over to her favorite chair and picked up the glass she had been drinking her latest drink concoction with and put it up against the wall to listen for Negi's soft snores.

"Yue! You mean you've been using that glass to eavesdrop on sensei?" Nodoka said aghast.

Yue blushed deeply. "Well, I…" She stammered.

Nodoka got up and angrily took the glass away from her. "Here use a clean one like I do, I'm getting tired of wiping drink stains off the wall."

XXXXXXXX

Yue got ready to leave. She had nearly everything taken care of. She had looked up a couple of simple spells, and was now ready to go execute her plan. She then turned to Nodoka and handed her the pactio card Chamo had made for her.

"Take this Nodoka and watch Negi's dreams with your diary. Contact me telepathically if he starts to wake up." Yue instructed.

Nodoka nodded and opened the diary to watch Negi's dreams. Yue then slipped out the door into the hallway. No one was up at this time of night, so Yue didn't have to worry about sneaking. When she reached the door she wanted she quickly pulled out her scribbled notes.

"Patefacio." Yue whispered to the door, wincing when she heard the soft 'click' of the door's locks opening.

Yue waited for a moment to see if anyone got up to check out the noise or if Nodoka contacted her. When nothing happened she quickly flipped to her next cantrip. "Agito Silentium."

Yue then quickly opened the door and stepped inside to keep the low lights from the hall from waking anyone. The only sound Yue made in passing was the pounding of her own heart in her ears. She had to be crazy sneaking into her sensei's room in the middle of the night. She then considered how fun it might be if for some reason Negi were ever left in the room alone overnight, and what he would do if he woke up with her next to him in the bed. After all, according to rumor he does the same thing to…

Yue stopped dead in her tracks. Before her, she could see Asuna and Negi together in her bed. It was a sight Yue hoped she would never again have to endure. It didn't look like Negi had sneaked in either, since they hadn't been in bed that long. Asuna was also huddled into Negi's embrace. Occasionally, she would sniff and wriggle closer to him as if his small arms could protect her from something. Yue remembered from the diary that something had been bothering Asuna. Maybe someday Negi would comfort her like that.

Yue turned away and focused on the task at hand. She could (and would) worry about Asuna later. Right now she had to know what Negi had seen in her future. Yue quickly activated the mirror and sat down to face her future. It occurred to her that if this is what had upset Asuna, this might not be the smartest thing to do. She then imagined herself wrapped up in Negi's arms for comfort and plunged ahead.

The vision that she saw was a little confusing. There was a well kept kitchen with various herbs growing in small pots around the room. There was a tea kettle and large pot bubbling on the stove, but she didn't see anyone until a plump older woman came walking in with a teacup in her hands.

It took Yue a moment to realize that she was seeing herself when she was older. Her usual twin ponytails were replaced by a long thick braid down to her lower back, with hair that was well on its way to being fully grey. The woman went to a pot on the stove and poured herself a cup. "You don't have to worry about Negi or the others waking up. When I spoke to him earlier he asked me for an herbal remedy that would help Asuna sleep, I recommended that he drink it too."

Yue stared at the image for a moment wondering who the woman was talking to until she turned to look straight at her. "Yes child, I'm talking to you."

Yue nearly fainted on the spot. "I didn't realize that I could interact with you."

"Only people attuned to magic can sense the mirror's power and communicate with it." Older Yue instructed. "I imagine if you'd read more thoroughly on the subject before coming in here you would have realized that. I never was one to study much before diving in head first."

Yue shook of her surprise and got down to business. "You said you spoke to Negi earlier, what did you tell him?"

"Only what he needed to know." The large woman responded. "You aren't Chao's great grandmother, Negi and I have no children."

Yue nodded solemnly. In all honesty the concept of raising a family had never even occurred to her before now. Then the idea of bearing _Negi's_ children…

"Focus child, I have things to tell you." The old woman said sternly. "I didn't drug Negi, and stay up until the middle of the night just to tell you about how your future is going to turn out. You and I have things to do."

Yue was surprised or a moment but then smiled. It would figure that she would know herself well enough to expect a nocturnal visit. "Alright, what do I need to know?"

"There are things which I did not realize until too late in my life that you need to get started addressing now. You need to get ready because Nodoka's life is in danger." The old woman said fiercely.

Yue stared in shock at her older self and struggled to get her composure. The old woman now had her full and undivided attention. "How is she in danger?"

"The magic world is a world of secrets, child. Here, a mage's power is not always measured by how many spells he knows or how much magic he wields, but it is also measured by what secrets he knows that can give him an edge over his enemies and rivals. Nodoka's artifact is a threat to that secrecy. When Fate Averruncus attacked you in Kyoto it was because he recognized the danger of her artifact. Right now you are safe because you are still at the academy, and not many mages know about her artifact, but once they _do_ find out, they will move to kill Nodoka." Yue said pouring herself another cup of tea.

Yue nodded realizing that this was logical. "When did you figure this out?"

"Sadly, not until after Nodoka was killed." The old woman said sadly. "Negi has been searching through the mirror into different futures, in many he ends up marrying Nodoka and in some of them Nodoka dies of 'accidents'. This is due to the actions of his enemies seeking to protect their secrets. Negi will of course protect Nodoka as much as he is able, but it is not enough. Yue, you must become more powerful or you are going to watch your best friend die."

Yue struggled to keep her heart out of her throat. "What do I have to do?"

"First, apply yourself to your magic. You are already doing that because I know how much you love Negi. Now you have another reason to try. Second, your innate magic level, the amount of power you can contain, is low. You can't really increase this, but many mages have been able to become prominent with less than you have. You must therefore focus your effort on catalysts. You are getting ready to go into high school. Pay close attention to your chemistry classes, and Eva can show you a few things too. Her powers were sealed away so she has had to rely on catalysts for a while." The older woman instructed.

Yue was busy scribbling down notes in her writing pad. "Go on."

"Finally, I have some advice. You will never win Negi by holding back because you're worried about hurting Nodoka. It is your heart Yue, don't apologize for it. Nodoka understands that you love Negi too. Unless you honestly pursue him, Nodoka will beat you to the punch." The older woman stated.

Yue stopped writing and looked up at her older self. "You're trying to change the past and in so doing change the future in which you marry Negi, aren't you."

The old woman nodded sadly. "I'm not going to delude you child. I have been happier with Negi than I ever could have dreamed in my life. We are both magi and we love each other deeply. After he lost Nodoka I was there to comfort him and he comforted me, and we grew together from adversity. I never would have wanted him at the cost of Nodoka's life though. Try to win him, but never allow yourself to betray Nodoka by letting her die in order to have him."

Yue nodded in determination. No matter what Nodoka might say, she still felt as if she had betrayed her once. She would not fail her friend again. Yue then looked up at the older woman and thought of something else.

"I have just one more question." Yue said seriously.

"Yes child?" The old woman replied warmly.

Yue put her hands on her hips and slowly spread them apart. "When?"

The old woman smiled and chuckled. "Not until you're older. You can thank Sat-chan for her cooking lessons in high school for it though. Negi doesn't seem to mind. He is after all upstairs asleep in our bed." The old woman then took out a wooden spoon with which she started stirring the pot that was bubbling on the stove and motioned to her breasts. "These might lure a young man into your bed, but this here stew will keep his feet under your table until he's old."

Yue smiled and scribbled that down. She'd have to go start talking to Satsuki. She then said her good-byes and deactivated the mirror. She then turned to go and found herself face to face with Negi.

"Sensei?" Yue stammered.

"Is should have known you'd be here." Negi said with a smirk.

"How did you…" Yue said willing herself not to start bowing and yelling about how sorry she was.

"I could tell there was something your older self wasn't telling me. I also know enough about tea and herbology to know when someone's trying to knock me out. That was no simple herbal tea to help someone sleep. It did work for Asuna though, and for that I am grateful." Negi replied. "I also figured that Nodoka might be helping you. I found a spell to confound her book for a short period of time. So, I take it that you saw what you wanted to see?"

"I'm sorry Negi. Nodoka and I just want to help you. It hurts us to see you suffer through this alone." Yue said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I know." He said seriously. "It actually makes me feel better knowing the two of you care. And I do appreciate your help. I don't think I could have found out everything you did."

Yue smiled and turned to go. She needed to get away before she said something stupid.

"Yue." Negi said simply.

Yue turned to him and blushed. "Yes?"

Negi then reached out and pulled her into a hug. "You're always calling me sensei. It was nice to hear you use my name for once."

Yue struggled to think of something to say that wouldn't sound stupid. Instead she just stood there in his arms and lost herself to the moment. Finally, the words came to her. No one was around who wasn't either asleep, drugged, or magically prevented from spying on them, so Yue said what she felt. "Negi, I know you don't have anyone you like more than anyone else, and that's fine, but I just wanted to make sure you knew. Negi, I love you."

Then in his arms she kissed him goodnight.

**A/N: My next chapter is going to be about Nodoka. She's my favorite, so forgive me if it shows...**


	19. Chapter 18: Nodoka

**A/N: I don't own Negima. For those of you who love Nodoka as much as I do, I must warn you. I'm not planning on having her show up much in the rest of the story. If I did this would probably become a NegixNodoka story.**

**Chapter 18. Nodoka**

"But how did sensei catch you without me finding out?" Nodoka asked in confusion. She was still in her pajamas, though Yue had been up for a while. Sleep had been a little problematic for her last night.

"He found a spell that temporarily fools your book." Yue replied quietly. She wasn't about to tell Nodoka everything she had learned in her future. She and Negi had agreed that it would only upset Nodoka, so they had both agreed to protect Nodoka quietly.

"What did he say when he caught you?" Nodoka asked.

"Not much really, but he did say that he appreciated our willingness to help. He also said he wanted to see you first thing this morning." Yue said looking at the wall that separated her from Negi. "There's something else, Nodoka."

"What is it, Yue?" Nodoka asked uneasily.

"Since we're being honest with each other about pursuing sensei, I'm going to tell you. Last night I confessed how I feel to him and then I kissed him goodnight." Yue admitted. She still felt like she should be apologizing, but she kept reminding herself that she had to be honest with her feelings.

Nodoka grabbed Yue up in a hug. "I'm so happy for you Yue."

"You really want to deck me though, don't you." Yue accused.

"Maybe a little, but I'm going to try hard too. You won't be mad if I…" Nodoka started.

"I'll try to keep from smacking you if you can keep from smacking me." Yue said with a pained smile. "We're still friends. Just promise me if you win him you'll be my shoulder to cry on."

Nodoka smiled and nodded. "I'd better get ready and go next door."

Yue handed Nodoka her pactio card. "Take this with you."

"But Yue, I…" Nodoka started.

"I know, but if you want to know what sensei feels for you then ask him. If you're really worried about it I'm sure he'll let you use it yourself if you really want to. Either way, you didn't see my future so I'm not going to spy on yours." Yue said seriously.

"Alright, well I'd better get going. Do you want to go get breakfast after I get back?" Nodoka asked innocently.

"Uh, no. I think I'm going to go on a diet. It's never too early to start watching your weight." Yue said flatly.

Nodoka timidly knocked on the door. Konoka answered with a yawn and smiled at her. "Good morning."

"Is Negi sensei awake yet?" Nodoka asked.

"Yeah, he got up early. Come on in." Konoka said as she led her friend in the door.

Nodoka looked at Negi as he sat at the table in the center of the room. He was dressed in teaching clothes, which always made him look that much cooler to her. He was busy with some papers, but he looked up as she entered. His tea set was out with a cup set for the two of them.

"Good morning Nodoka-san." Negi said happily. "Shouldn't you be in school clothes?"

"Good morning, sensei." Nodoka replied sweetly. "No, classes were cancelled so everyone could get ready for the dance tonight, remember?"

Konoka laughed at Negi as she came in from the bathroom where she had finished her hair. "Negi-kun forgot apparently. I'm heading out to meet Setsuna."

Nodoka watched her friend leave and then turned back to Negi. There was one other person that lived in this room and she was noticeably absent. "Is Asuna here?"

"No, she's out delivering papers." Negi said seriously.

Nodoka gulped. She'd never been alone with him in his room before. A million thoughts ran through her mind unbidden and she caught her eyes wandering toward his futon. A nap together would be _so_ romantic. Nodoka snatched her face back blushing looking up to see if Negi had noticed. Thankfully, he was looking down at the papers in front of him. "So, are you ready for my guidance counseling interview?"

"The interview is just a ploy to get you here actually. I'll give you the questionnaire when you leave and you can put whatever you like on it. As you already know, I've been looking into the futures of each of you girls to find out who gives birth to Chao's lineage." Negi said seriously.

Nodoka nodded.

"Since you and Yue are so intent on helping me, would you stay with me and watch your future? I've been debating this all night, but it seems like this would be…" Negi began to ramble.

"I'd love to sensei!" Nodoka blurted. She was as excited about the idea of seeing her future with Negi. It would almost be like a date.

Negi nodded sadly and looked at the mirror. "I must warn you that what you may see might shock you."

"I'm ready." Nodoka said smiling.

Negi joined Nodoka kneeling next to the mirror. Nodoka gingerly reached out and took his hand. He glanced up at her shyly and then uttered the spell. The two of them then turned to face their future together.

The future they saw was a small kitchen in what looked like a small apartment. It was modestly done and with simple furnishings. In the kitchen a small girl of eleven was standing on a stool and was cooking something. The two of them watched the little girl as she finished cooking and made a plate.

"Mommy!" The girl called. "Your breakfast is ready!"

As the girl started putting on her backpack, as an older Nodoka walked into the kitchen apparently in the middle of getting ready, carrying a tea cup.

Nodoka senior looked up at the two of them staring at her and let out a startled scream. The tea cup fell to the floor with a shatter.

"What is it Mommy?" The young girl asked in alarm.

The older Nodoka senior looked confused for a moment looking back and forth from her daughter to the image she was seeing and then regained her composure. "It's nothing little one. I just remembered a scary dream I had."

"Another one?" The girl asked sadly.

"Yes, another one." Nodoka said sadly. "I'll clean this up. You better hurry off to school."

The girl finished getting ready and rushed out the door waving to her mother as Nodoka senior cleaned up the broken cup and tea. "Is this an illusion?"

"No." Negi replied. "We're scrying on you from the past."

Nodoka senior nodded slowly. "I think I remember that day."

Negi looked shocked for a moment and then looked at Nodoka. Nodoka was still reeling from seeing her own older reflection, but she tried to meet his gaze steadily.

"You mean you remember being here with me and seeing this future?" Negi asked obviously shaken.

"Sort of. When I looked at my future with you, we had a son. Since Nagisa was born though, I figured the future would be different." Nodoka senior said looking at the two of them.

Negi nodded solemnly. "The future isn't absolute. The future can be different, even as closely related as these two time streams might be."

"Where is Negi?" Nodoka asked wondering.

"He died fighting demons." Nodoka said choking up suddenly. "He saved me from being petrified but he was killed in the process."

"It was my impression that the demon attack occurred before graduation." Negi said slowly.

The elder Nodoka nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Then that girl…" Negi said slowly.

"Yes, she's ours. We fell in love and were together shortly before the demons attacked. It seems like a lifetime ago. After you were killed I found out that I was pregnant. She's all I have left to remember you." Nodoka senior said sobbing.

"I'm sorry I brought you so much pain." Negi said sadly.

"Don't be." The older woman said seriously. "You were always blaming yourself for everything bad that happened. You always tried to take everything on yourself. This time though something wonderful happened. I love our daughter. She's the most important thing in my life, and I wouldn't trade the short time we had together for anything. I love you Negi, I always have and I always will."

Negi was crying now. "How? How can you love me when all I've ever brought into your life is pain and hardship?"

"I just do." Nodoka said reaching over and pulling Negi's head to her chest as he cried. She looked at her older self, who was beaming at the sight of seeing them together. The older woman smiled and nodded before the mirror went dark.

Negi cried for a while in her arms as she rocked him like a mother would cradle an infant. It was moments like these, when the man she was attracted to became the boy that needed her that made her fall even more deeply in love with him. He was a mage, a powerful and nearly invincible protector who would watch over her and give his life for her if need be, and yet he still had moments like these when he was vulnerable and afraid and needed her to hold him. Nodoka wondered if this was what had been slowly winning over Asuna.

After a while Negi stopped crying. He was apparently oblivious to the fact that she had him cradled against her breasts. Nodoka didn't really care though as long as he was comforted. The thought of the two of them being together before graduation was a bit startling, but Nodoka could definitely see it happening.

"Nodoka." Negi said weakly.

"What is it?" She asked softly.

"I think I'm going to fall in love with you." Negi said slowly.

"What makes you say that?" Nodoka asked kindly.

"I've seen other futures in which we were married. I even…" Negi said choking.

"Tell me." Nodoka gently commanded. He was hurting and needed to get it out.

"In one future, I died by my own hand because I lost you. I spent my entire life longing to be with you after I broke your heart. I couldn't believe that I would fall in love so deeply with someone." Negi said in a rush. He was sobbing uncontrollably now. "Nodoka, do you really love me that much?"

"I don't know." Nodoka said quietly. "I read once that no one knows the true depths of their own love until it is tested. All I _do_ know is how I feel when I'm with you."

"Through all this, you've stayed by my side. You've helped me and all I've ever done is take your help and never given anything in return." Negi said sadly. "How can you…"

Nodoka put a hand softly to his lips as she pulled him into her embrace. "I just do."

Negi dried his eyes and after a moment got up. "I may not be able to change the past, and the future may be as murky as ever, but I can at least do something about today. Nodoka, would you like to go get breakfast?"

"Sure." Nodoka said happily. "Do you want me to go get Yue, she's on a diet but she would probably like to go."

"No, Nodoka, I'm asking you on a date." Negi said seriously.

Nodoka sat there looking at him in shock. Up until now, she had been the one pursuing him. She couldn't find any other words except, "Why?"

"If I am going to fall in love with you, and something does happen to one of us, I want there to be plenty of happy moments to look back on. The future is uncertain and I still might end up with someone else, but I promise you that I am going to try to make all of you girls happy. All the girls are going to be getting ready for the dance tonight, so no one should be out and about. This will be the perfect opportunity for us to go out without being bothered." Negi said helping her to stand.

Nodoka was beaming with adoration at him in that moment. For him to acknowledge her feelings this way was a dream come true. Nodoka leaned forward to kiss him because she was so happy, but Negi pulled away.

Nodoka stared at him hurt, but Negi was still smiling. "This time _I'm_ going to kiss _you_."

Nodoka sank to her knees in shock. "Why?"

"Apparently Goodman is as big of a gossip among the mage teachers as Haruna. I heard about the kiss that Asuna got in your place from Takamichi. The guy was rolling on the floor with laughter at the time." Negi said sourly.

Nodoka blushed. "I'm sorry Negi-sensei, I shouldn't have asked…"

"That's the whole point Nodoka. You asked me to kiss you, and instead you ended up having to kiss me. I told you that I would do anything you wanted of me, and you asked me to kiss you and I didn't. I think it's time I fulfilled that request." Negi said seriously.

It was that serious look that set Nodoka's heart fluttering. As Negi pulled her into his arms and his lips found hers, Nodoka was certain that if at that moment she were to die she'd be happy. Negi deepened the kiss and Nodoka welcomed him openly. At that point, he could have done anything and she would have complied. In that instant, she decided that no matter what else happened her heart now belonged solely to him to do with as he pleased.

After he kissed her, Nodoka struggled to catch her breath, her heart, and her mind, all of which were racing. She supposed it was also the reason she had to go and say what she did. "Can we have pancakes for breakfast?"

**A/N: I really hated it that Asuna got the French Kiss of Death from Negi and Nodoka didn't. I just wanted her to get a chance to 'share the magic' as it were.**


	20. Chapter 19: Ku Fei

**A/N: I don't own Negima. I don't even own the story I'm the main character in. It's owned by some jerk with no imagination who seems to take sadistic pleasure in seeing me squirm. **

**Chapter 19. Ku Fei**

Negi looked at the girls as they were showing off their dresses. It was hard to work with such a racket, but he'd gotten used to it. He found himself lost in thought as he watched them giggling and teasing each other. He had meant every word that he'd said to Nodoka, he was going to make sure each of the girls was happy, especially the ones he had drawn into his problems. He simply couldn't look away while they put themselves in danger for his sake and then leave them with nothing. The mirror had taught him one thing, the future was uncertain.

Negi contemplated each of the girls in turn wondering how he was going to help each of them. It had been his mission to guide them and teach them, but somehow it seemed insufficient after everything they'd been through. He knew Asuna wanted to be with Takamichi, she wanted to be loved and protected by the strongest male figure she'd ever known. He supposed it was due to growing up alone without a father. He supposed it was what made him love all the girls himself since they all nurtured him like they were family.

Negi jumped at the realization. They _were_ his family now. He hadn't thought of his cousin in a long time. There was a time when he could think of nothing but Nekane. She had been his sister when he had been alone in the world. Now he had all the girls and he realized he wouldn't have it any other way. He would always care for Nekane and Anya, but they were part of a life that was far behind him now.

Now, Asuna watched over him, Konoka cooked for him, Yue advised him, Setsuna protected him, and Nodoka kept him company. The others girls had a place in his heart too, but these were the closest to him.

Negi smiled to himself and set back to work scribbling on his notes about Chao's possible ancestor. The answer had to be here somewhere. Either one of these girls or one he hadn't managed to check yet was going to give birth to her family.

The girls were showing off their dresses, and were getting ready to go out and get their hair done as a group. This would leave Negi with the quiet time he'd been looking for. He still planned on getting Ku Fei, Akira, Yuna, and Ako done before the dance tonight.

A knock at the door brought Negi's attention away from his work as Konoka went to answer it. "Wow!" Konoka said from the doorway.

Negi watched as Ku Fei came into the room. The sharp breath that was sucked in by every girl there would have put out a candle if there had been one lit. Ku Fei was dressed in a red silk Chinese style dress with a split that came up well over her hip. Her long shapely leg drew a man's attention like a moth to a flame. As Negi gawked his eyes slowly moved up her form to see that she had already done her hair and make up so that she was stunning to behold.

Negi caught a few envious stares out of the corner of his eyes, as the girls started mentally stacking themselves up against the martial artist. Apparently, some of them weren't happy with the result.

"Nihao. I here for tutoring." Ku Fei said sheepishly. Negi thought he caught a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah, well we were just going out to get our dresses and have out hair done ourselves." Asuna said faking a grin.

"I thought you weren't going to bother with cosmetics." Konoka said flatly.

"Shut up, and come help me pick out eye shadow." Asuna said grabbing the girl by the arm and heading for the door. The rest of the girls followed after shooting envious and worried glares back at Ku Fei. Negi was thankful for one that Ku Fei was generally oblivious to such things.

Ku Fei could be amazing. You could swing at her from nearly any direction and she could intercept the attack, but if looks could kill she'd be dead many times over from all the girls that got angry from their boyfriends sighing as she passed. Negi had been thankful on many occasions for the girls in his class.

Some of them were excellent fighters that would make wonderful Ministra Magi one day for some VERY lucky mage. Others were sweet and clueless, which made it easier to explain away the various magical mishaps that made its way into his life. Ku Fei was the best of both worlds. She knew about magic, but there was a great deal that she could be clueless about that made Negi's life easier. He loved her for that.

"Well, let's get started then." Negi said getting out his test for Ku Fei. As an after thought he activated the mirror, and then sat down to work on his notes while Ku Fei studied.

After about an hour, Negi finished grading her test and gave her the guidance counseling questionnaire. She then set about filling out the questions.

"Negi-bozu, I have question." Ku Fei said quietly.

Negi looked at her paper. "About which part?"

"It not about this." Ku Fei said slowly. "Negi-bozu, you think I pretty?"

Negi nearly spewed tea out his nose and he hadn't had any tea for at least half an hour. He looked at Ku Fei dumbfounded. "You want to know if I think you're pretty?"

Ku Fei nodded sadly. She was obviously in deep thought.

Negi sat there stunned for a moment. "Of course Ku Fei-san, I think you're very beautiful. Why do you ask?"

"Because I want find strong boy to be husband someday. So far all boys my age weak. You only strong boy I find and you…" Ku Fei said and then stopped suddenly looking away. "You have any girl you want."

Negi set his papers down and stared at his martial arts instructor. She had never given him any indications before that she was seriously interested in him. "So you want to know if you stand a chance against any of the other girls when it comes to your appearance, is that correct?"

"I no can train good looks." Ku Fei agreed.

"Ku Fei-san, there is more to relationships with a boy than just your appearance." Negi instructed.

"I know. More to boys than just being strong. Must be strong to start though. Girl must be pretty to start." Ku Fei insisted.

Negi pinched the bridge of his nose and tried a different line of attack. "Ku Fei, being pretty isn't the only reason I like the girls in our class. They each have differences that make them stand out as special to me. Some are prettier than others, but each of the girls is special to me in a different way. Ku Fei, you are sweet, beautiful, kind, and one of the most fun loving girls in class. You make every day brighter with your positive outlook on life. That is what I like about you."

Ku Fei smiled at his praise and Negi moved in for the kill. "Just like with me, you should also look for characteristics in that special someone other than just their strength. You should look for someone who makes you happy, and that will stand by you no matter what."

"Thank you, Negi-bozu." Ku Fei said smiling shyly.

Negi smiled back and escorted the girl to the door. He had sworn to himself that he was going to make all the girls in his class happy and if it meant fixing up Ku Fei with a strong boyfriend, he would just have to find one. "Don't worry Ku Fei. No matter what happens, I am going to see to it that you are happy. It is the least I can do for all that you have done for me."

"No matter what… You make me happy?" Ku Fei said stunned. Negi looked at her wondering what he'd said that had shocked her so. The next thing he knew Ku Fei was kissing him. Negi stood there in a daze as the Chinese girl kissed him passionately before practically bouncing out the door with a deep blush on her cheeks. "You make me happy too, Negi-bozu! I see you at dance!"

With that, Ku Fei was gone before Negi could gather his wits enough to utter a word. He stood there for a moment confused before finally shutting the door. He walked back in to the table where Chamo was finishing of a cigarette.

"I think she misunderstood me." Negi said in a daze.

"Yep." Chamo replied glibly.

"How did that just happen?" Negi asked his familiar.

"You're a ten year old idiot when it comes to girls." Chamo replied dryly.

"Why is it that every time I try to help one of my girls they get the wrong idea and I just keep digging the hole I'm in deeper?" Negi lamented.

"Because you speak from the heart without thinking first and you have absolutely no clue as to what it means to handle women." Chamo answered.

"Why am I discussing this with you?" Negi asked darkly.

"Beats the hell out of me." Chamo said jumping down off the table and heading for the bathroom. "If you need me, I'll be taking a bath in the sink before I get ready."

"Where are you going?" Negi asked.

"Chachazero asked me out to the dance. Since you'll be carrying me there and Eva will be carrying her there, we're meeting later." Chamo said happily.

"Great, even my familiar has a date. How am I going to get these girls off my back?" Negi mumbled to himself. He had nearly forgotten the mirror and the Akira was going to be showing up soon so he decided to hurry and get things out of the way.

The image cleared to reveal and older version of himself rolling on the ground laughing. It did little to raise Negi's spirits. "Oh, shut up. Do you know why I'm scrying on you?"

"I've got a pretty good idea." The older Negi said still chuckling.

"So, what's it like with Ku Fei?" Negi asked darkly. The sooner he got this over with the better.

The older Negi stopped laughing and became very serious. "Ku Fei was petrified."

Negi looked at the mirror in shock. "She's been petrified in some of the other scenarios too."

"Yeah, it happened just recently. I guess it's because she's a close in fighter and when the demons attacked she was on the front lines. She runs more of a risk that way." Older Negi said sadly.

"I thought you didn't look that much older than me." Negi said nodding. "So you never get to be with Ku Fei?"

"No. I've been dating her and Nodoka. I was having trouble deciding who I loved more, but then I guess the demons made up my mind for me." The teenager said sullenly.

"How did you fall in love with Ku Fei?" Negi asked.

"Well, I guess you could say that you just started it." The teenager said with a smile. "I mean, like you said, she has all the qualities you just described. She's sweet as honey and ten different kinds of sexy, what's not to fall in love with?"

"Didn't the, uh, mental gap between the two of you present a problem?" Negi asked skeptically.

"Well, let me put it this way. I am you, so I know that here are times when you get so tired of teaching you don't even want to touch a textbook after work, am I right?" The teenager asked pointedly.

"Well, yes, after working all day the last thing I want to do is deal with more teaching issues." Negi confirmed.

"Then consider this. If you are using your mind all the time, and you constantly have to think and decide things, what better person to help you unwind than a girl who's as sharp as a sack full of wet pebbles." The teenager said with a grin. "Don't misunderstand me, I love Ku Fei. She simply wasn't the person to turn to for intellectual conversation. That was something I loved about her. I could be a kid around her and she didn't mind. It's something we've missed you know."

Negi nodded at the logic. His teenage self was right too; Ku Fei WAS ten different kinds of sexy. "I see your point. So I guess if Ku Fei gets petrified there's no way she could be Chao's ancestor."

"Probably not." The teenager agreed. "I will tell you a couple of things that you CAN use to your advantage when dealing with her though."

"What's that?" Negi asked anxiously. Right now he needed some advice if he was going to start dealing with the girls in such a way that ended with them not falling even deeper in love with him.

"First of all remember that she really does love you. She hides all of her emotions behind that happy smile of hers, so don't break her heart and think that because she laughs and smiles that everything is alright." The teenager said seriously.

"What's the second?" Negi asked nodding.

"She's ticklish."

**A/N: For those of you who read this, yes while I do like Nodoka the best I still think Ku Fei is the hottest one of the bunch. I think she is DEFINITELY ten different kinds of sexy, followed by Kaede as a close second. Let me know who YOU think is the sexiest Negima girl!**


	21. Chapter 20: The Jocks: The Dance Part 1

**A/N: I don't own Negima. I do however intend to own a gerbil someday.**

**Chapters 20. The Jocks (The Big Dance Part 1)**

Negi considered the idea of getting a mirror of his own, a non-magical one of course. He'd noticed that the girls had started using the reflection illusion on the mirror when they were getting ready as well. The little mirror in the bathroom was alright, but it wasn't nearly as effective as looking at your image in the large looking glass of the Mirror of Ebyam.

Negi fussed with his shirt trying to make certain that it was tucked in properly in the back. He then realized he was dealing with a reflection illusion and made a quick circle in the air with his finger so that the image spun around so he could see himself from behind.

As Negi was standing there the door to the room burst open and Asuna rushed into the room. "Alright squirt, I know you're responsible for this!"

"What are you talking about Asuna? I have no idea what you mean." Negi lied. He tried to paint on his most convincing I'm-an-innocent-ten-year-old-so-you-have-to-believe-me look. It had its usual effect on Asuna.

"Don't give me that crap you lying little runt!" Asuna fumed. "You told Takahata-sensei to ask me out."

"It's a Sadie Hawkins dance Asuna, you're supposed to ask HIM to the dance." Negi said calmly.

"I did, but then he asked me out to dinner afterwards." Asuna said still looking at Negi sharply. "Takahata-sensei has never asked me out before, so I smell a rat. Confess, did you tell him to ask me out?"

"First of all one does not _tell_ Takamichi anything. However if you must know I did mention something to him about hoping to have some time alone in the room after the dance. I'm going to try to get one of the girls to come back here with me after the dance to do their futures." Negi explained. "Asking you out was his idea."

This seemed to mollify Asuna somewhat, but she still fumed. "But Negi, how can I face Takahata-sensei after what I saw in the mirror? I know you wanted me to ask to be his escort to the dance, and that's fine because the two of you will be busy with teacher stuff, but how can I face him in a date like this?" Asuna said on the verge of whining.

"You'll be fine." Negi reassured her. "I asked Konoka and Setsuna to go with the two of you for support. You can consider it a double date."

Negi wasn't exactly certain if the headmaster would be overly thrilled at the idea of Konoka and Setsuna going on a date together, but hopefully he'd be preoccupied with whatever it was that he was doing that evening. He'd announced to the staff that he was going to be too busy to help chaperone the dance this year, so maybe Setsuna and Konoka would be able to slip under the radar.

Asuna sighed and looked at her back in the mirror and adjusted her dress. "I guess it can't be helped then." She finally said in defeat.

"A week ago you would have jumped at the chance to date Takamichi." Negi observed.

"A week ago I didn't know that our love was doomed." Asuna said sadly.

"I keep telling you Asuna, the mirror isn't absolute. It's only a _possible_ future." Negi repeated patiently.

"I know, but I keep thinking back to when we first met and you told me that I was destined to be heartbroken. For all I know, no matter who I end up with, they'll end up dying and leaving me alone." Asuna said sighing.

Negi tried hard not to gulp. He remembered the conversation that had gotten their relationship off to a rocky start. He then remembered the image Asuna crying over his _own_ grave. "Don't worry Asuna; I'm sure that you'll have a wonderful future together. I'll make sure of it, and I'll do my best to help you protect Takamichi. Besides, if the outcome didn't matter, then you might as well hope for the best and go after the man you've always wanted anyway."

"Thanks, Negi." Asuna said before she bent over and straightened his tie. She then kissed him softly on the cheek. Negi was blushing furiously when Asuna stood back up.

"Hey don't get the wrong idea okay?" Asuna said with a huff. Negi wasn't certain but he could have sworn he saw her cheeks turn a little rosy. It must be the make up she was wearing.

"Anyway, did you get finished checking on Akira, Yuna, and Ako?" Asuna asked, changing the subject.

"Sort of." Negi said evasively. "I was able to see the futures of Akira and Yuna fairly easily. I can't eliminate either of them as possible progenitors. It was disturbing seeing Akira's future. It was similar to Kaede's in that I ended up with a beautiful family life. Akira is so quiet; I would have thought that she had no interest in me whatsoever. Yuna apparently has great potential for being a Ministra Magi. Her athletic ability makes her _very_ able in combat. In her future, I ended up traveling the world with her much like my father did until we finally settled down and had a couple of boys back in the home country."

"What about Ako?" Asuna asked.

"That's the biggest problem." Negi said sadly. "Right now her future is a complete jumble. I called the headmaster and he said that if I was getting a bunch of jumbled images it meant that I was quickly approaching a critical moment in that person's future. It means that tonight, something is going to happen that will determine Ako's future. This situation with her having fallen in love with an older version of me had me worried, apparently enough so as to do something desperate."

"Negi, you aren't making any sense." Asuna said in annoyance.

"I've spoken with future self, and not just in the mirror. Since Ako's future is to be determined tonight, apparently I decided, am going to decide, whatever, that I should travel back in time after the dance and let myself know what to expect." Negi said getting his coat.

"You mean there's going to be more of you running around at the dance?" Asuna said with a sick expression coming over her. "One of you is hard enough to keep out of trouble."

"Yeah, around three or four. Apparently, I'm going to get caught by Yue and Nodoka using the time machine, at which point they both asked me to the dance since theoretically I could be in many different places at once. I'm taking Nodoka to the Starlight Café after the dance and Yue and I are going to go take a moonlit boat ride out on the lake near the park. Since I'm going _that_ far I also figured I'd use my last trip to bring someone back to the room and check their future. You girls _do_ realize that between getting in extra days for training in Eva's resort and making these trips back in time I'm going to be older than you by the time you graduate don't you?"

"Suck it up, squirt. So what did you say about Ako?" Asuna asked.

"He told me not to worry about it, and that everything would be fine. There's still just one thing that worries me." Negi said seriously.

"_One_ thing?" Asuna asked dumbfounded.

"Well, I'm thinking that if I interfered with myself in the past that it might have changed the future. I don't know, temporal mechanics makes my head hurt. Anyway, I'm just going to try to take things as they come and hope everything works out alright. I'm still kind of nervous about tonight." Negi said finishing his preparations.

Asuna thought about everything for a moment. "Wait a minute, if you're going to be going as your older cousin, where's your other tuxedo, and where's Chamo by the way?"

"He's already at the recital hall. He's got the candies that I'm going to need along with a few other things. He and Chachazero set up a kind of command center for coordinating all the different trips through time I'm going to be making, and since I'm only going to be in my older cousin disguise long enough to break it off with Ako, I'm going to use an illusion for the clothing." Negi replied.

Asuna sighed in defeat. "Well, Konoka and Setsuna are waiting downstairs. Let's go get this disaster over with."

XXXXXXXX

Sayo watched as the other girls gathered into a defensive pack. They had all encountered an unknown enemy… boys. The guys from the boy's academy were likewise standing around observing what had up until now had been a creature they had only _really_ encountered in magazines and video games… girls.

Sayo watched sadly as the two groups eyed each other with a strange mixture of interest, longing, and stark terror. Sayo was an outsider to this little drama, but she floated over to the girls and 'stood' with them so she could at least feel like she was participating.

The boys suddenly parted making way for what looked like a strange combination of the tin man from the Wizard of Oz and John Travolta from Saturday Night Fever. The young man in question was wearing big thick glasses, a white seventies style disco suit, and had wires and metal bands running from his head down to his arms and legs. Obviously they young men were attempting to distance themselves from what was probably about to be a social suicide.

"Daisuke! What in the name of all that's decent are you doing?" One of the boys asked.

"I have finally done it!" Daisuke replied confidently striking a triumphant pose. "No longer will men have to worry about their inability to dance with my latest and greatest invention. I have programmed the latest and greatest dance steps from the internet into this muscular coordination device that will transmit my mental commands and translate them into the correct muscular movements. I will now impress all these women with my superior dancing techniques!"

Everyone moved quickly away, but kept watching. It was much like a car wreck in that respect. The young man activated the device. As soon as the switch was thrown, the lights in the entire recital hall flickered as electricity jolted through the unfortunate inventory sending him into a brilliant display of multi-color lights and convulsions as his body jerked from the electricity coursing through his body and his suit attempting to make him perform all of the programmed dance moves simultaneously. A bolt of lightning probably would have been less brutal as Daisuke's only accomplishment was to invent a dance that was later to be referred to as the mating dance of the red-faced geek.

Mercifully, the young man finally collapsed into a heap of smoldering flesh, tangled limbs, and tangled circuitry that made it look like a cybernetic bad hair day. As an afterthought a thin wisp of blue smoke rose lazily from the young man who had nearly managed to supply Sayo with a ghostly date for the evening.

"What an idiot." Asakura muttered next to Sayo.

"He's absolutely _dreamy_!" Someone squealed.

Everyone turned to see Hakase staring at the pile of debris that had formerly been a badly dressed human with stars in her eyes. She sighed, looking at the young man as if she'd just seen Patrick Swayze, or knowing Hakase, Albert Einstein. Sadly, or perhaps fortunately, Daisuke looked more like the later at the moment.

Sayo watched as Hakase ran over to Daisuke to help him up. Daisuke for his part looked up at Hakase and smiled weakly. "Looks like I royally goofed up again."

"Nonsense, you just had a cross-wired multiphase relay." Hakase said sweetly. "It happens to me all the time."

Daisuke looked up at Hakase as if he'd just seen some sort of goddess descending from heaven. "It does?" Daisuke asked stupidly. Sayo figured he was probably a straight 'A' student, but it never ceased to amaze her how the male brain seemed to switch off when confronted with a girl it found attractive.

Hakase nodded and held out her hand to the young man, and before anyone realized it, the two were making their way off to the dance floor talking about encephalographic wave generators.

Not to be outdone by someone they held in such low esteem, the rest of the boys quickly made their way over to start introducing themselves to the girls and asking them to dance. Sayo merely watched sadly, as the girls quickly found dance partners and wandered away toward the dance floor.

Sayo turned to float over to the chairs that had been set aside for the wallflowers, when she nearly ran into, or rather through, a young man who was watching her with interest.

"I take it you are the ghost I've heard so much about?" He said nervously.

Sayo looked at him stunned. "You can see me? How?"

The young man smiled sadly and reached out his arm, which quickly passed through a couple that were heading to the punch bowl. "I guess you could say I'm a ghost too."

Sayo looked at him in amazement. "I thought _I_ was the only ghost in the academy."

"You probably are the only ghost at the _girl's_ academy." The boy said smiling. "I attended the boy's academy."

"How long have you been here at the school?" Sayo asked in excitement.

"Since you were." The boy replied, quickly putting his hand to his mouth.

"Wait a minute, how do you know when I was alive?" Sayo asked pointedly. The young man was acting suspiciously.

The young man sighed with a blush. "No matter how much you practice what you're going to say… I attended the school when you did."

"Then why haven't I ever seen you before?" Sayo asked looking at him trying to remember his face.

"I… never introduced myself to you while you were alive, and then I didn't know you were a ghost until recently. Ever since I found out I've been trying to think of what I could possibly say to you." The young man said ashamed. "If I had known you were here I promise I wouldn't have let you be alone all this time."

"So who _were_ you then?" Sayo asked, still trying to place his face. The suddenly it hit her. "Wait a minute… Ko-kun?" Sayo said uncertainly.

The young man stepped back in shock. "You remember me?"

Sayo smiled at the idea of finding someone she used to know. "Know you? Me and the rest of the girls in my class used to watch you at kendo practice from the windows of the gym. There wasn't a girl there who didn't have a crush on you."

Ko-kun blushed heavily and scratched the back of his head uneasily. "Well, the truth is I never managed to get up the courage to tell you this, but I liked you too."

Sayo floated there in shock looking at the boy she had spent many afternoons drooling over now before her in the flesh, well… sort of, you get the idea.

"I realize that it's about half a century too late, but would you like to have this dance?" Ko-kun said nervously. It seemed that decades of experience and a more than near-death experience couldn't prepare some men for asking the girl they liked to dance.

"I'd love to." Sayo said breathlessly (literally) before holding out her hand to her date for the evening.

The two of them danced, er, floated above the crowd dancing together and having the time of their lives, er, deaths, afterlives, whatever, as the night marched on around them.

XXXXXXXX

Shizuna quietly opened the door to the headmaster's office. Inside she saw the soft glow of a magic circle that could free the soul from its body. Inside the circle a young man was sitting wearing a school uniform that hadn't been used in many, many years.

Shizuna entered and picked up the vial with the anti-age candies in it, and placed it back on the headmaster's desk. She then straightened things up and quietly left the headmaster to his night of enjoyment before heading back down to watch the students in the recital hall.

**A/N: I don't normally write stuff that is based in the anime as opposed to the manga, but this is an exception. In the anime, the headmaster apparently was alive at the same time as Sayo and liked her. I rather liked the concept, so I figured I'd do a Sayo/Konoemon pairing and see how it turned out. This wasn't something that was mentioned in the manga…**


	22. Chapter 21: The Jocks: The Dance Part 2

**A/N: I may not own Negima, but at least I have my life. And as long as there's anime, it's worth living.**

**Chapters 21. The Jocks (The Big Dance Part 2)**

Everyone was dancing gracefully as Yue looked around the room for Negi. From the way she was also studying the room, she could tell Nodoka was as well. The two of them were waiting for Haruna to arrive, and were watching the girls who had managed to find dates dancing before they came to the punch bowl for refreshment.

Satsuki walked up while they were standing there carrying a plate of fresh pastries. "Aren't you two going to go dance?"

"We're looking for sensei." Yue replied.

"Oh, there're plenty of boys here, why don't you dance with one of them while you're waiting? I'm sure sensei wouldn't mind." Satsuki encouraged.

Yue hoped that she wasn't blushing as badly as Nodoka. She was trying to come up with a good excuse that didn't sound lame when Nodoka spoke up. "I want my first dance to be with Negi sensei."

"Yeah, me too." Yue lied. She'd already danced with him once, and was looking forward to another one, and maybe another, and another, and another…

Satsuki chuckled. Her little round face jiggling with mirth. "You two should enjoy boys more. After all, Negi sensei doesn't seem like the type to have two girlfriends at once.

Yue looked at Satsuki in shock as this new concept seemed to sink in. There _were_ some unethical boys who romanced multiple girls at a time. Usually these girlfriends didn't know about each other, but if the were to agree to it…

Yue glanced sideways at Nodoka to find her returning her glance. The two of them quickly blushed and tried to change the subject. "What about your date, Sat-chan?"

"I haven't picked one yet." Satsuki said happily as she arranged the food on the table.

"You haven't picked one yet?" Nodoka said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I figure I'll pick one out in a minute and go do some dancing. Then I think I'll take a moonlit stroll with him. I'm planning on leaving a little early so I can go back to the room and get some cuddling in while I watch one of my favorite movies." Satsuki said happily. "On second thought, I might just skip the dancing."

"That sounds like a pretty definite plan for someone who hasn't picked a date yet. Men do have a mind of their own you know." Yue said critically.

"Really? I've never seemed to have a problem getting them to do what I wanted." Satsuki said honestly.

Yue tried to find the sarcasm in her voice but failed. "It's not that I don't believe you, it's just that I've never seen anyone able to handle men that well."

Satsuki smiled. "Alright, pick out the best looking guy out there."

Yue looked at Nodoka and scanned the crowd of people. Finally, she saw a particularly handsome young man being fawned over by a group of girls. She looked to Nodoka who nodded and then turned back to Satsuki. "Alright, him."

Satsuki looked at the young man and grinned. "Good choice. I must warn you though that this is going to be easy, he's tasted my cooking. I'll be right back."

Nodoka and Yue watched as Satsuki picked up a pastry and headed off across the floor. The two of them saw the girl approach the young man and held up the pastry. The young man, who obviously knew Sat-chan well, greeted her warmly and happily started munching on the pastry. The rest of the girls surrounding him immediately started giving Sat-chan envious looks and some even walked away in search of other boys to fawn over.

The girls watched in awestruck wonder as Satsuki whispered something into the boy's ear. He then began to grin and offered Satsuki his arm. She then was escorted back to the table where the two were watching, mystified.

Satsuki stopped at the table long enough to retrieve a cookie, and winked at the two girls. "Well, I guess that about does it for me tonight. You girls be careful, and if you're not name it after me. And remember, if 'the way to a man's heart is through his stomach', it helps to have a road map."

Yue and Nodoka merely nodded speechlessly as Satsuki was escorted away by her willing slave. Remembering the advice of her future self from the mirror, Yue ran over to catch up to them quickly. "What did you say to him?" She whispered.

"I told him I'd make him his favorite dish if he'd come watch a movie with me." Satsuki whispered back.

Yue looked at Satsuki with new found respect. "Can you show me how to do that?"

XXXXXXXX

Nodoka watched Yue run after Satsuki and then decided to go looking for Haruna. Haruna had announced she was coming with a date and Nodoka was curious to see who she brought. As she neared the doors a couple came in and it took a moment for Nodoka to realize the woman was Haruna. She was dressed to kill in a gown that didn't leave much to the imagination and was being escorted by one of the most drop dead sexiest men Nodoka had ever seen.

Every girl there stopped to stare at the absolutely gorgeous specimen of the male gender who was proudly escorting Haruna around the room. Nodoka could do nothing but gape at the muscular, suave, and debonair man in front of her. "What in the…"

"Hi, Nodoka!" Haruna said smugly. "You like him? I'm going to see if my mom will let me keep him."

Nodoka tried desperately to get her mouth to work as she suddenly realized that this man looked familiar. When the realization struck her she whirled on Haruna. "You DREW your own date?"

Haruna grinned, winking back at her friend. "Yeah, I spent a little bit more time on this one than I normally do."

Nodoka gaped and then bowed her head and started touching her fingertips together in front of her. "Um, Haruna do you know that picture of Negi-sensei that you made for me…"

XXXXXXXX

Negi quickly finished getting stripped out of his clothes in the men's room and took the candy from Chamo. He then popped the candy in his mouth and cast his illusion to supply his clothing.

"It looks good from here big brother." Chamo said looking him over. "Now be careful, these candies are pretty close to the expiration date so they might not last as long as they used to. You need to get the job done with Ako and get back here quickly."

"Alright, it shouldn't take too long." Negi said with his deeper voice. It was the one part of growing up he could hardly wait for.

Chamo nodded and hopped off the sink. "I'm going to go get something to drink, but I should be back in here before anything happens."

Negi nodded and headed out for the recital hall. Everything was going smoothly so far. Konoka had insisted that she had a date for the night and had shooed him away with Setsuna to wait for him. Asuna was in Takamichi's capable hands, and the girls were beginning to mingle with the boys. It wasn't until later when the girls would probably want to REALLY mingle with the boys that his job as chaperone was going to be a little tougher.

Some of the other chaperones had already reported that they had to watch Kakizaki and her boyfriend closely. Negi stepped out of the men's room and set off in search of Ako. He walked into the recital hall and started looking around hoping to catch a glimpse of her.

"My, my, don't _you_ look good this evening." Someone said behind him.

Negi turned to find Seruhiko escorting Evangeline with Chachamaru a few steps behind. Eva was using her own illusion to appear in her older form and was eyeing him up and down. Seruhiko looked profoundly uneasy.

Eva turned to Seruhiko and grinned. "You're off the hook Seruhiko, mama's found a new toy."

Negi started to slowly step away as Eva advanced on him. "Master I really have to go do something right now."

"Forget it, master's orders." Eva said hungrily. She then turned to Chachamaru. "Go find a place to wait for me, I might be a while."

Negi watched as Chachamaru obediently bowed to Eva and turned to leave. Normally Chachamaru obeyed Eva without the merest hint of emotion, but this time as she turned away Negi could have sworn he saw sadness in her eyes. Negi made a note to find her later and see what was bothering her. In the mean time he had a crisis on his hands.

"Master, please I have to go find someone." Negi pleaded desperately.

"Later, I said. Or are you trying to tell you master 'no'?" Eva said taking a firm grip on his arm.

Negi sighed in defeat. "Okay, I guess you win. I'm yours." Negi said sadly.

Negi stood there for a moment waiting to be led out to the dance floor. Eva's grip on his arm had lessened slightly, but she wasn't moving. Negi looked up to see Eva's eyes filling up with tears.

"What's wrong master?" Negi asked.

"You look a lot like your father when I met him in that state. He never would have shown that defeated expression though. Or said those words…" Eva said turning her head away as she was about ready to cry. "Look kid, if you really find don't want to dance with me, I'm not going to force you."

Negi looked at the sad expression on Eva's face and felt sorry for his actions earlier. Eva was still one of his students and had experienced a hard life. Negi sighed and then took her hand. "You don't have to force me." Negi said softly.

Eva's expression in that moment was happier than he'd ever seen her. It wasn't her normal happy expression that usually looked like she was planning something devious, but a genuine smile that seemed like it was almost out of place on Eva's face. Much like a child that had moved away only to return home after a long absence to find it didn't quite fit in.

The dance was a slow instrumental number and Negi was happy to see some of the girls in his class among the dancers. They were enjoying themselves and they all looked so happy. Negi smiled and began to sway in time to the music with Eva in his arms.

Evangeline put her hand on her shoulder and then giggled. "You couldn't afford two tuxedoes?"

"I'm didn't expect to be dancing in this form." Negi said blushing. "Chamo is watching over my tuxedo."

Eva chuckled as the two of them danced. Something was bothering Negi and he really wanted to know. Ever since the first night he'd had the mirror and Chamo had told him about Eva.

"What was our future like?" Negi asked the vampire as they danced.

Eva stiffened for a moment and then relaxed a little. "It's not something I want to talk about." Eva said stiffly erecting the emotional walls again that she kept between her and the world. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering what the future would be like with you. If I ever broke the curse, if you were ever reunited with my father, there's just so many things I'd like to know." Negi said sincerely.

"Well if you must know, I ended up getting you killed for something I did. Don't worry, I'm not Chao's grandmother, no matter how evil you may think she was." Eva said harshly.

"I don't think either of you are evil." Negi said honestly. "I would hate to think what I would be like if I had to endure all the things that you've had happen to you."

Eva seemed to be getting angrier rather than being calmed. "Don't pretend you know all about me squirt. I'm an evil mage. Never forget that. The best thing for you and the world is for you to just walk away."

"I can't." Negi said sincerely.

"Why, because I'm your _student_?" Eva sneered.

"No, because you're my friend." Negi said seriously. "Master, you're an important person to me. I want to make sure that you find happiness, just like the rest of the girls in my class."

Eva seemed to waver for a moment before choking back a sob. She then laid her forehead against his shoulder as they danced. "You don't know how much I always dreamed of hearing your father say something like that."

"You really loved him didn't you." Negi said insightfully.

"Very much." Evangeline agreed. "Negi, if you're serious about making me happy, then there's something I want you to do."

"What's that?" Negi asked.

"Please hold me and kiss me." Eva said with tears threatening to well up in her eyes. "Let me pretend for just a moment that you're him and the past never happened. All I want to feel like right now is that I'm a normal person in love with someone who loves me in return."

Negi smiled and hugged Eva close. He began to say something, but it seemed as if whatever he might say in that moment would have been wrong. Instead he merely reached down and tilted her head up to his and softly kissed her on the lips.

It was the sudden gasp that brought the two of them out of their reverie as Negi looked up to see Ako standing on the dance floor with a flower held limply in her hands. It fell limply from her grasp as she suddenly turned and bolted, trampling it underfoot.

Negi was too stunned to speak as he saw her run from the room. He looked around desperately and down at Eva as she read the horror that spread across his face.

"What's wrong?" Eva said in concern.

"I was supposed to be dating Ako in this form and I was going to try to find a good way to break it off with her since she thinks she's been sending letters to my cousin." Negi said in shame. He had royally screwed things up this time.

"Way to go sensei." Chisame said appearing next to the two of them. "Why not just pull her heart from her chest and stomp on it while you're at it."

Chisame turned and ran after Ako. Negi just stood there in shock before turning to follow them. "I better go after them." Negi said.

It was when his voice came out in its high juvenile form that Negi realized the candies must be wearing off, and he was standing in a room full of girls with only illusionary clothing. He turned to Eva in panic. "Oh bloody hell!"

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger people, but that's just where the chapter divisions happened to fall. So far, it looks like this dance is going to be going on for the next two to four chapters. See you next Saturday!**


	23. Chapter 22: The Jocks: The Dance Part 3

**A/N: I do not own Negima, but I am now the proud owner of a Cirque du Soleil DVD box set that contains all their performances up through 2004. Don't roll your eyes at me, it's cool I swear...**

**Chapters 22. The Jocks (The Big Dance Part 3)**

Chisame ran after Ako as fast as her legs would carry her. As she ran she felt something furry land on her shoulder. "What happened big sis?" Chamo said hanging onto her shoulder.

"Negi just broke Ako's heart! Ako caught him kissing some woman, and she ran away crying!" Chisame said huffing. "Blast, that girl exercises too much at soccer. I'm dying here."

"Hang tough, big sis!" Chamo said seriously. "It looks like she's headed for the school theatre!"

Chisame tried to keep her lungs in her chest. From this day forward she was going to stop giving sick notes to the gym teacher in order to have more time to update her web page. Chisame realized the only time she ever _actually_ put on gym clothes was when she was taking pictures in them.

The sound of music faded behind her as she entered the little theatre. There in the spotlight that someone had left on after the afternoon's rehearsal, Ako knelt down weeping. Chisame slowed, trying to catch her breath as she slowly approached the fragile girl.

"I was an idiot to think I could be the main character of some kind of fairy tale romance!" Ako sobbed.

"I wouldn't cry over him Ako, he's not worth it." Chisame said stepping into the light with her.

Ako looked up at her with fear and tried to cover her eyes. "Chisame-san, what are you doing here?"

"I followed you here. I saw the whole thing." Chisame said truthfully.

"How can I ever hope to compete with someone that beautiful? She's older, more attractive, and more refined than I'll ever be!" Ako cried woefully.

"I had worried that something like this would happen." Chisame said sighing.

"What do you mean?" Ako asked her looking up in confusion.

Chisame thought quickly for a response. Finally, she decided to play the part of a friend and be supportive… and truthful. "I've been watching your romance with Ne… um, Nagi ever since the festival." Chisame told her kneeling down in font of her.

"He was so good and sweet to me at the festival. He made me feel special, but then just now…" Ako broke down again crying over what she had just seen. Chisame was at a loss, so she just put her arm around the girls and let her cry.

"So this is where you ran off to." The older woman said as she stepped into the light herself. Chisame glared at the new comer and pulled Ako closer to her side protectively. Ako looked up at the woman in horror and looked away.

"What do YOU want?" Chisame spat at her.

"I came to help." The older woman said with disinterest. "It seems I owe the kid a favor."

Chisame looked up at the woman as recognition tugged at the back of her mind. Chamo sat on her shoulder silently, but looked like he was fit to burst, with wanting to talk. "Don't you think you've done enough already?"

"Can it, Chisame. This is new for me so don't push it. Negi told me what was going on so I came to help out. He's… preoccupied or he would have come himself." The woman said uneasily, crossing her arms under her breasts.

Ako looked up at the woman with pain written all over her features. "Why were you dancing with Nagi?"

"Ah, so he calls himself Nagi then does he? How ironic." The woman said sadly. "Look, Ako. I know what you saw was heartbreaking, but you need to understand that neither of us is going to end up snaring that boy. I'm in love with… someone else, and trust me, you don't want the heartache."

"If you're not in love with him, then why was he kissing you?" Ako said sadly.

"I asked him to because he looks like his father, who I _am_ in love with." The woman said sadly. She looked away and Chisame could have sworn she saw a tear welling up in the woman's eyes.

"Fifteen years ago, I fell in love with someone who broke my heart. You and I may be two totally different people, but at that time I was in the same situation you are now. I was hurting, and I kept asking myself all sorts of questions I didn't have the answer to. Ako, believe me, you need to just walk away and let that one go or else you'll end up like me, alone and bitter." The woman said looking down at the two of them with honest sympathy.

"I don't know if I can just stop caring about someone like that." Ako said miserably.

The older woman looked at the two of them, and seemed to be calculating something. Chisame looked up at her and found her looking back. "Chisame-san, you've already been pulled into the secret world but you haven't become too involved yet. You still look at things through the eyes of someone normal. That's going to be a big help in this case. Do you think she can handle the truth?"

Chisame pulled back as if stung. "Who are you?"

"Can she handle it?" The woman said seriously. Something about her sharp tone brought Chisame's eyes to hers and held them there. Something about her eyes mesmerized her making her feel as if her entire soul were being laid bare for this woman.

"I think so." Chisame heard herself say weakly. Then the pressure in her mind was gone and she was again in control of her senses.

"Hmm. Odd, Nodoka was stronger. Maybe reading really _is_ superior to being brilliant when it comes to computers." The woman said with interest. "Anyway, Ako, it's time you knew the truth about 'Nagi'."

"Now wait a minute!" Chisame said jumping up. "That's impossible. I didn't _ask_ to be brought into this world of secrets and neither is Ako. She's just a normal girl with normal dreams and desires. You can't expect her to become a part of this."

"That's the only way she's going to truly understand the situation." The woman insisted. "She deserves to know _exactly_ what kind of man it is she's pursuing. If after she knows, she _still_ wants to pursue him then it's on her own head if she gets hurt. If we don't tell her everything then she won't be able to decide based on the truth."

Chisame gave up and turned to Ako. "Ako, you need to save yourself the trouble. Give up on Nagi now and go live a peaceful life. There's still time for you to keep away from this madness. All you have to do is say 'I don't want to know' and you can go back to your normal life and back to the sidelines where you're comfortable. If not you're going to be walking into a world of danger like you were some character in a poorly written fan-fiction."

For a moment, Chisame thought that she might relent. She thought that the girl would come to her senses and retreat back to the safety of her normal life. But Ako seemed to consider what she had told her, looking back and forth between the two women before her.

These were the things Chisame thought as Ako slowly stood up within the spotlight and decided to become a main character. "Tell me."

Back in the room images whirled through the mirror at lightning speed as futures collided and seemed to merge like a massive kaleidoscope, then as if a magic cornerstone had been moved into position something went 'click'.

Images began to swim and move, the futures of a dozen different girls changing and becoming more certain as a single new thread of fate wound its way into the pattern turning the other scattered threads into the weave of their mutual destinies.

XXXXXXXX

Earlier…

"What am I going to do?" Negi said in panic.

"Make for the door and go find your clothes." Eva ordered. "I'll go find Ako and try to set things straight. You just make sure you're here when I get back."

"Master?" Negi asked uncertainly.

Eva actually seemed to blush slightly. "Well, you did me a favor so I guess I owe you one. Remember, I'm just paying you back. It's not like I've given up being an evil mage and started 'living in the light', like your bloody father wanted."

"Yes, master." Negi said smiling. He then darted towards the door as his clothes began to disappear. As he ran, he passed himself who slapped his hand as if they were some sort of tag team as he went into the dance hall.

Negi just barely (literally) made it to the potted plants surrounding the side entrance before his illusions collapsed. He then peeked through the leaves before making a break for the hallways that would lead to the more abandoned parts of the building. He had to get back to the men's room to get changed.

XXXXXXXX

Asuna was standing around the hall with Konoka and Sakurako waiting for Takamichi to get done with his rounds so she could have a dance with him. Setsuna had set off for somewhere and Konoka and Sakurako were standing with her waiting for their dates to arrive.

Asuna looked into the dance and her eyes inadvertently sought out Negi. He was laughing as Ayaka cornered him for a dance. Asuna smiled, but still felt an odd pang at seeing her old rival grabbing Negi and heading for the dance floor. She wondered briefly what version she had was.

Asuna turned back to Sakurako and Konoka as they were talking and thanked the stars that she was the only one turned in the direction of the side entrance as she saw Negi dart out of the room naked and streak toward the empty halls off from the recital hall.

_What has he gotten himself into now?_ Asuna thought as she looked back to confirm that Negi 2.0 was still dancing with Ayaka.

"Excuse me girls I have to check on something down that hall over there." Asuna said purposefully.

"_That_ hall?" Konoka and Sakurako said in unison.

XXXXXXXX

Madoka made her way quickly to the abandoned halls away from the recital hall. She had to sneak since the chaperones would be making rounds to make certain that none of the students tried to find a nice dark corner to play in.

Madoka slipped quietly toward her destination with purpose. Negi-sensei had told her not to be seen anywhere that might arouse suspicion, so Madoka had chosen the men's room. There, she could watch to make sure no one was watching as she slipped in and then she would look like a boy when she came out. She could stash her dress outside somewhere afterwards.

Feeling quite pleased with herself for her ingenuity, Madoka looked up and down the hallway to make certain no one was watching and slipped into the men's room. As soon as she entered, she met someone and she stammered for an excuse not thinking that it would be occupied and finally managed to squeak out something. "What are YOU doing here?"

XXXXXXXX

Kotaro looked around the room gauging the rest of the male populace. Except for the chaperones and _perhaps_ Negi, he was more powerful than the rest of the guys here. He didn't know who it was Chizuru was going to meet here, but he thought he'd get a good look at him, strictly to make sure he was trustworthy of course. He wasn't about to have anything happen to her while _he_ was the one that was supposed to be walking her home.

Chizuru for the most part had been standing around gossiping with Natsumi and cheering on Ayaka as she cornered Negi for a dance. Kotaro merely snorted and watched the poor sap get twisted around yet another girl's finger. Now that he thought about it, it might be for the best that all the girls kept annoying him. Distracting oneself from one's training in order to chase women was a sure fire way of getting weaker, and would make him easier to beat once they had their eventual showdown. Not that he'd need any help of course.

Kotaro was broken from his reverie by a familiar hand scratching the back of his neck. He leaned into the affection, but whined about it anyway. "Chizuru-ne-chan, you know I hate it when you do that in front of other people."

"Oh, no one's looking Kotaro-kun. Besides, you looked like you were ready to pounce on Negi again." Chizuru cooed as she continued her harassment of his unruly hair.

"Negi wasn't the person I was thinking about." Kotaro told her. Negi wasn't what was really bothering him, but the boy mage definitely didn't help matters.

"He isn't? Did you find another rival?" Chizuru asked innocently.

"Well, he's not really a _rival_…" Kotaro said uneasily.

"Well then who is it?" Chizuru insisted.

Kotaro decided not to keep it from her, since she'd probably just poke and prod at him until she got the answers she wanted. "I'm just kind of worried about this guy you're supposed to be meeting tonight for your date."

Chizuru seemed surprised for a moment and then grinned broadly. "Who told you I had a date?"

"Negi told me that you had a date for the dance while we were picking out suits. I asked him who it was, but he said I should ask you." Kotaro said gruffly. "It's not like I care or anything, I just want to make sure that you're going to be safe with this guy."

Chizuru still seemed to be smiling about some private joke. "I don't know. There are those who say that he's pretty dangerous."

Kotaro looked at the girl like she'd gone mad. "Dangerous, Chizuru-ne-chan why would you want some guy that was dangerous?"

"Because I find him interesting and sweet, even though everyone else thinks he's a punk." Chizuru replied sweetly.

"Well, when is this guy supposed to get here?" Kotaro asked gruffly.

"He's already here." Chizuru said smiling again.

"Where?" Kotaro said looking around the room.

"Why don't we go outside first? There's a lovely full moon out tonight, and we can sit on the bench outside and talk about it." Chizuru offered.

"Will this guy be coming out there too?" Kotaro asked.

"I'm certain of it." Chizuru replied mysteriously.

Kotaro allowed himself to be led out of the recital hall and out the front entrance where he sat down with Chizuru on a bench that allowed them to watch the windows and front of the recital hall from the shadow of the oak tree out front. Kotaro watched impatiently for someone else to join them.

"So where is this guy?" Kotaro asked.

"He's right here." Chizuru said sidling up next to him on the bench. "You're my date tonight Kotaro."

Kotaro looked at her as if she'd just told him that the sky was purple with yellow stripes. "I'm just here to walk you to and from the dance, like you asked me to." Kotaro said dumbly.

"That's basically what most of these other guys are doing." Chizuru said pointing out some of the boys standing around inside the windows.

Kotaro gulped and realized what it was that Negi had been hinting at. He'd been duped into accepting a date from Chizuru to this dance. He resolved to beat Negi senseless after this. He could have at least _warned_ him. Kotaro wondered briefly if this is what Negi had to put with on a regular basis from all the other girls in his class. He definitely _liked_ Chizuru, but there were several… problems, with them being together.

"Chizuru-ne-chan," Kotaro said slowly as the girls wrapped her arm around him, "you know that I can't be your, like, boyfriend right?"

"You can't? Why, do you already have a girlfriend?" Chizuru asked sweetly.

Kotaro wondered briefly if the reason her smile hadn't faded was because she already knew the answer to his question or didn't care about the answer. It was possibly both. "I'm not like other boys."

"I know Kotaro-kun. The fact that you're special is what makes me like you." Chizuru said rubbing up against him affectionately.

"No, I mean I'm _really_ not like other guys." Kotaro said desperately beginning to panic from the direction the conversation was headed.

"You mean about being a dog and all?" Chizuru asked not letting go of him for a moment.

Kotaro struggled for the right thing to say to get through the conversation without hurting Chizuru or revealing everything about himself. He was coming up short on what to say, and was basically just sputtering.

Chizuru gently put her hand on his lips and smiled gently. "Don't worry, Kotaro-kun. I've been around the academy long enough to know when to forget about something. I have to help take care of the pre-school children here and some of the teachers have kids that say some pretty interesting things. I've learned to look the other way when the situation calls for it."

Kotaro looked up at the woman next to him and thought about what to say next. He was pretty stuck until he saw Negi coming out of the recital hall with Yue on one arm. The two were talking 'philosophically' again which meant Kotaro was pretty much clueless as to what they were talking about. Kotaro watched to the two of them leave with mild interest until he noticed Negi coming down the same stairs a moment later with Nodoka on his arm. Kotaro did a quick double take and as he looked on in horror he noticed that Negi was also still in the recital hall dancing with Ayaka.

"I assume this is one of those things I should forget I saw." Chizuru said sweetly as she followed Kotaro's eyes.  
"Yeah." Kotaro said uneasily.

"Don't worry, Kotaro-kun. I can be quiet about things." Chizuru said with a wink.

"It's not just that, Chizuru." Kotaro said desperately. "My people don't age like you do. I _might_ look like I'm thirty by the time you're old and grey."

"This is supposed to dissuade me somehow?" Chizuru said with a laugh.

Kotaro tried to think of another argument as a hand slowly crept up to the back of his neck and he lost his train of thought. He relaxed, letting his ears unfold from his hair so Chizuru could see them. Before long he was whimpering as she playfully rubbed them.

"I guess it can't be helped, can it?" Kotaro said as he laid his head down in his new mistress' lap and allowed him self to be petted.

"No, I guess not." Chizuru said as she lovingly stroked the hair of her new prize.

**A/N: Aren't puppies cool when they're small...**


	24. Chapter 23: The Jocks: The Dance Part 4

**A/N: I do not own Negima, and if you're dyslexic I also do not own eNigma, magiNe, gimaNe, or meaNig.**

**Chapters 23. The Jocks (The Big Dance Part 4)**

Negi skidded to a halt in front of the men's room. He was completely naked and was relieved to find the hall empty. Negi heard someone coming down the hall the way he had come so he burst into the men's room in a rush.

Inside, he found nothing. Negi looked around desperately for Chamo and his suit, but both were missing from the room. Negi ground his teeth in frustration as whoever it was that was coming down the hall stop outside the men's room. Negi looked around and since there was only one stall in the small bathroom he opened the door and jumped inside.

Inside he ran into Setsuna, or at least he ran into her cleavage, face first.

"Oh no, not again." Negi said in despair. He then noticed that Madoka was also crowded into the small toilet.

"Again?" Setsuna asked looking at Madoka in confusion.

"It's a long story." Madoka said apologetically.

Negi risked a look down and confirmed his worst suspicions. Madoka was once again naked and Setsuna was wearing nothing but her panties.

"Chafing again?" Negi asked Madoka flatly. His only response was another embarrassed and apologetic nod.

"What about you Setsuna, why aren't you wearing a bra?" Negi asked dejectedly.

"I was going to wrap my breasts with cloth to keep them from showing when I dressed up as a boy." Setsuna said slowly. She had the look of a child who was about to be in serious trouble.

"You too?" Negi said looking back and forth between Madoka and Setsuna. He then heaved a long-suffering sigh. "Let me guess, you're Konoka's date."

Negi sighed again as Setsuna nodded and the conversation was suddenly cut short by the sound of someone coming into the men's room. Negi spun around to face the door of the stall when the sudden gasps from Setsuna and Madoka caught his attention.

Being a traditional Japanese bathroom, there was no toilet for the girls to stand on to keep their feet from being visible under the low stall door, so without warning the two limber young girls jumped up and latched onto Negi. Negi reacted in reflex and grabbed the two girls to keep them from tumbling to the floor. This resulted in him standing there naked with Madoka on his right hip with his palm planted firmly on her bare buttocks, while Setsuna was on his left being held aloft the same way.

"Girls, I can't take the two of you like this." Negi whispered in desperation as his knees wobbled from trying to hold up two teenage girls with a ten-year old frame.

"Be a man, you can take it." Setsuna whispered back in trepidation.

"He can take WHAT, exactly?" A voice said from the other side of the door as it was thrown open to reveal Asuna, Konoka, and Sakurako.

"Negi!" Asuna cried in anger.

"Setsuna!" Konoka cried in horror.

"Madoka?" Sakurako cried in confusion.

"Konoka…" Setsuna cried in despair.

"Sakurako…" Madoka cried in embarrassment.

"God?" Negi cried in supplication looking up to heaven as his knees finally gave way and he dropped to the floor in a nude tangled heap with his two students.

XXXXXXXX

Yue laughed deeply. Negi figured it was the first time he'd ever heard her laugh. It was a pretty, laugh and it lit up her face when she did it. He only wished she did it more often, and for different reasons of course.

"So how did you manage to explain being naked to Sakurako and Madoka?" Yue asked wiping a tear from her eye.

"I told them that a couple of the high school girls had caught me and stripped me before I managed to get away. Seeing as similar situations have occurred on numerous occasions, they bought it readily. It never even occurred to me that the couple that competed against the two of us at the dance contest was actually Konoka and Setsuna disguised as Seitarou and Konomi." Negi said smiling into his soup. It was good to get a chance to eat; he'd been very busy up until now.

"So now 'Seitarou' and Konoka are enjoying the dance together, it figures I guess. I can understand Sakurako and Madoka buying the story too since each of the two of them has been involved in those 'numerous occasions' before too." Yue said with a deep smile.

The two of them sat in the Starlight Café and enjoyed each other's company. Negi had been caught quite quickly by the sharp eyes of Yue, who deduced he was pulling multiple duties when she'd seen him and his alter ego, Nagi exchange places on the dance floor. She and Nodoka had confronted him about it (at least one version of him) and had then asked him if he would make the trip through time a couple more times for the two of them. Since Negi was going to have to eat eventually, Yue had prudently selected a dinner date to both fill the need of his hunger and her desire for his time.

"So how many trips back in time does this one make for you?" Yue asked curiously.

"My third, I still haven't met with Nodoka, or finished scrying on Ako yet. Whenever I get back to the room I need to see how her future turns out." Negi said sipping at his dinner.

"So how did things turn out with Ako at the dance?" Yue asked with interest.

Negi looked up to notice that she hadn't really touched her food and seemed to be content just staring at him for some reason. She probably didn't even really care what they were talking about, as long as she could sit and stare at him for awhile.

Negi sighed and blushed remembering the events after his bathroom fiasco. "Well, that's an entirely different story…"

XXXXXXXX

Negi looked around the dance hall floor for Chamo. The idea of presenting Asuna with a pair of gloves lined with ermine fur had crossed his mind a few times as he searched around for his missing familiar. He didn't know where he'd stashed his tuxedo, but he planned on seeing how Chamo like being shaved naked in retribution.

He'd been forced to cast an illusion over himself after he'd managed to get the girls out of the men's room, and was just about to go out on a round in search of the errant mammal when someone cleared their throat behind him.

Negi turned to find an eight year old girl looking up at him with large eyes. He was shocked for a moment to find such a young girl at the dance, but quickly recovered.

"Oh, hello there." Negi said politely.

"Hello, Negi-sensei." The girls said giving him a polite bow. She looked very familiar so Negi assumed she must be the little sister of one of his students or something.

"Um, do you need something?" Negi said uncertainly as the girl looked at him with indecision.

"Actually, can I have this dance?" The young girl asked sweetly.

Negi was stunned for a moment as he looked at the girl trying to place her face. Slowly, he realized what he was seeing. "Wait a minute… Ako?"

Ako nodded with a blush and Negi looked around to see Chisame and Eva back in the room. He then saw Chamo on Chisame's shoulder and realized where the little ermine had been all this time.

"So, do you want to dance?" Ako asked quietly.

"Sure." Negi replied as he escorted the diminutive girl out to the dance floor. He saw one of his future versions watching from the shadows and giving a 'thumbs-up' sign and he wondered briefly what to expect. He thought for a moment that some of the other girls like Ayaka or Makie might try to cut in, but apparently the overall 'cute factor' of the two of them dancing had caught up the entire room in a collective 'Awwwww'.

Negi stepped close to Ako as the music started a slow romantic instrumental number and began to dance with the girl who now looked like she was eight instead of fourteen. "How did you…" Negi started.

"It was Chamo's idea. He said it might look suspicious if I came back into the dance and started dancing with you so soon after getting dumped by Nagi." Ako said softly. It was apparent the pain was still new to her from the sound of her voice.

"Ako, I am so sorry about all of this." Negi said miserably. Negi's mind reeled as the idea of Ako being pulled into the tumultuous world of magic sank in.

"It's alright, I understand." Ako said quickly. "Chisame explained everything to me. I just wanted to say thank you for trying to make me feel better during the festival."

"I know you don't mean that." Negi said softly. "I've hurt you deeply."

"Yes, you did." Ako admitted. "But you only did what you did trying to keep me from getting hurt and I'm at least grateful for that."

The two of them danced together for a while to the soft music as the dance floor slowly emptied and people moved to the side to watch the beautiful young people dancing so close together. Ako laid her head on Negi's shoulder as they danced and Negi pulled her closer to comfort her. To their merit, none of the girls in the class interrupted them, partly because those with intentions for the boy mage didn't consider an eight year old a threat and partly because nearly everyone seemed to intuitively realize that a moment was taking place that needed to be left to run its course.

"So I guess they told you everything." Negi said slowly.

"Probably not everything, but they did tell me you are a mage." Ako said quietly.

"It's a bit hard to believe isn't it?" Negi said softly.

"Not really. A lot of things about you make more sense now that I know. When you told me you were going to cast a spell for me, you weren't kidding were you." Ako said finally. "We really did go back in time and repeat the day of the concert."

"Yes, we did." Negi affirmed.

"Thank you, sensei." Ako said hugging him tightly.

"Anytime, Ako. I've made a promise to myself that I'm going to try to make each of you happy. Part of my mission in coming to Japan is to help my students, though it seems like I seem to bring more trouble into their lives than anything else." Negi said sadly.

"Don't think that way sensei." Ako said looking up into his eyes. "You have helped us. Without you, and even the trouble and dangers you might bring, we'd all just be normal teenage girls trying to graduate. You've made us into real characters in your story, complete with dangers and thrills we never would have experienced without you. And I'd just be average middle school girl who never got the courage to be a main character."

Negi smiled down at her and chuckled a little. "Thanks for trying to make me feel better about putting my student's lives at risk. I'm still going to try to keep you girls out of harm's way though."

"I know, and we'll probably be walking blindly into it for you to save us. That's the role you've been given, and we've been given ours." Ako said sweetly.

Negi had to admit that he felt better talking to Ako now and it seemed like things might be turning out after all. It had been a bumpy ride, but he was satisfied overall with how things were turning out.

"I guess I'll have to go back to the room later and see how your future is going to turn out." Negi said in contentment. "Would you like to come and see it too?"

Ako seemed to think about it for a little while and then put her head back on his shoulder. "I think I'll pass. It would be too much like skipping to the end of the book before you read it for yourself."

Negi smiled as the music began to fade. He pulled Ako close as they finished their dance and enjoyed the feel of her warm skin against his chest. It was then that something occurred to him.

"Ako, how did you get a dress for this body?" Negi asked suspiciously.

"Evangeline created an illusion of one, so I could come out here and dance with you." Ako sighed in contentment as she nuzzled closer in Negi's arms.

Negi thought for a moment and then chuckled. "I'm only wearing an illusion too. You do realize we're both basically out here naked in each other's arms don't you?"

Ako chuckled for a moment before looking up at him and giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Don't ruin it."

**A/N: He he, I've been looking forward to posting these scenes for weeks. Now if you folks will excuse me, it is my wife's birthday so we're going to the zoo. Tune in next week when we'll hear Negi say... "Chachamaru, let's make a baby!" See you next Saturday... **


	25. Chapter 24: The Jocks: The Dance Finale

**A/N: This chapter is a bit long but hopefully you'll enjoy it. I know I found it fun to write. Oh, by the way, in case any of you forgot, I don't own Negima.**

**Chapters 24. The Jocks (The Big Dance Finale)**

Negi checked his watch (the non-magical one) and noticed that it was too late to meet Nodoka. He would simply have to take her to the park on the next go around. Using the watch without the benefit of the World Tree was tiring, and the best he could do was a few hours, but it seemed to be working so far. It was just turning into a VERY long night.

Negi decided to head back to the room and look at Ako's future, now that he had cleared the air with the girl. He also resolved to eliminate the e-mail address of his 'cousin'. Negi started towards the doors and told paused to tell Seruhiko where he was going when he saw someone against the far wall.

Negi saw Chachamaru standing against the wall of the recital hall. Nearly all of the other girls had found other boys to dance with, or in the case of Sakurako and Konoka, girls. Chachamaru however was standing alone watching the other happy couples dance the night away.

Negi sighed remembering the sad look on the robots face as Eva had swept him away and decided to check on the robotic girl. Seruhiko didn't have any robots in his class so it didn't seem that the robot had any one to dance with.

Negi made his way to Chachamaru, who watched him as he approached. "Hasn't anyone asked you to dance, Chachamaru?"

"No, sensei." Chachamaru replied, quietly watching the dance floor. Evangeline was having fun at the moment making young men salivate much to the distress of their dates. Sometimes the evil mage could really be mean.

"Well, would you like to dance with me?" Negi asked. "I'd understand if you didn't want…" Negi was cut off as Chachamaru swiftly grabbed his hand and walked toward the dance floor.

The first thing Negi worried about was his feet. He worried about getting stepped on by the robot who was certainly heavier than a human girl her size. He recalled that Chachamaru had been having some difficulty processing the complex movements of the dance during their practice session.

To his surprise, the robot began to flow with him across the dance floor gracefully, never missing a beat or movement. Negi had never danced with a more capable partner.

"My, it seems you've improved since the last time I saw you dance." Negi said in pleasant surprise.

"I have been analyzing the dancing ability of everyone here and found the best dancer to be Ayaka. I have been recording her movements and applying the same motions." Chachamaru reported.

"I don't remember Ayaka being this good of a dancer." Negi complimented.

"I am equipped with an auto-balance gyroscope that allows me to move more efficiently than the class rep." Chachamaru said looking down at Negi.

Negi smiled up at his gynoid student and tried to think. He was pretty certain that the girl had a "crush" on him just like the other girls, but she was a special case. Emotions were something a little harder to deal with for Chachamaru, not being human, and it was troublesome that there wasn't anyone else for her to relate to. The closest thing mortal technology could accomplish was light years behind the level of sophistication that Chachamaru possessed.

"Sensei, I have something to tell you." Chachamaru said uncertainly.

Negi was shaken from his thoughts for a moment, and as such wasn't really paying close attention. "What is it, Chachamaru?"

"I would like to… confess… to you." Chachamaru said slowly.

"You're confessing to me?" Negi asked incredulously.

"I have been monitoring my system functions when you are near. The gears in my chest cavity always run faster than necessary, and I have a tendency to overheat when I am with you. Even now, abdominal plating is restricting as I speak with you. I have been listening to other girls in the class and these do not appear to be symptoms of an eminent system breakdown, but rather… feelings. I have heard Kakizaki describe a similar phenomenon, just before she 'confessed' to her boyfriend. She said that she felt 'better' afterwards." Chachamaru told him. "I am a little unclear about this 'confession' however. It is defined as 'to admit a secret or fault'. What secret or fault am I supposed to admit?"

Negi considered his response very carefully. Chachamaru was still new to having emotions and he really didn't want to hurt her emotionally since she was dancing this close to him and an upset robot could quite easily hurt him physically. He considered his options and then jumped in.

"Before I answer Chachamaru, is it possible that my magic is having an influence on your internal power supply since you are powered by magic?" Negi asked uncertainly.

"It is theoretically possible, but my power source is shielded to prevent such surges. Neither Master, Konoka, or any of the other magically inclined teachers has induced such a response." Chachamaru reported. "Also, this occurs when I replay the video images I have created."

"I see." Negi said quietly. There simply wasn't any help for it.

"A confession, Chachamaru, in the context you are speaking of, is to admit your feelings to the person. What Kakizaki said to her boyfriend was that she was in love with him." Negi said uncertainly.

Chachamaru's eyes widened as she realized what exactly what it was that she had been doing. Negi started moving his hand slowly toward her breast in case of another meltdown. Chachamaru however seemed to settle down quickly.

"It will not be necessary to initiate a shutdown procedure sensei. Systems are returning to normal." Chachamaru said quietly.

"I'm glad to hear it." Negi said with relief.

"Unless… you really _want_ to initiate a system shutdown." Chachamaru said uncertainly.

Negi looked up at the robot in confusion.

"Actually sensei, I am beginning to register an increase in internal heat. This may lead to another system overload. Safety protocol would dictate that you be prepared to initiate a system shutdown in case of malfunction." Chachamaru said placing his hand over her breast as they danced.

Negi looked around nervously. Fortunately no one was in close enough proximity to realize he was groping one of his students. Negi turned so that he was dancing with Chachamaru's back to the dance floor to prevent any misunderstandings.

"You say this happens even when you replay the video images you've created?" Negi asked.

"Yes sensei, since we spoke last I have created my own dream." Chachamaru said as the internal heat problem caused the area around her verbal interface module to redden. Namely, her cheeks were blushing.

"I see." Negi said uncomfortably remembering Chachamaru's last conversation with him about her dream.

"Would you like to see my dream?" Chachamaru offered.

Negi stammered for a moment as the music ended and he was left standing there with his hands all over his student. "You can do that?"

"Certainly sensei, I can replay the video image on my emergency video display." Chachamaru said leading Negi over to some chairs set aside for people to rest while dancing.

"Where is your emergency video display?" Negi asked praying that Hakase wasn't as perverted as he feared. After all, putting the 'off' switch on Chachamaru's breast was a little strange even for her. At least while they were sitting he wouldn't be groping the girl anymore.

Chachamaru leaned forward and placed her forehead against Negi's. Negi realized it probably looked like he was getting lip locked by a robot from the dance floor, but there was little hope of undoing things now. Negi stared into Chachamaru's eyes as the emergency video display system turned on.

What Negi saw was a perfect video image of the yard outside Eva's house. Unless he missed his guess, it was the view from the front windows of the cottage. Chachamaru was there in the video and Negi was standing there with her. From the look of the image it looked as if his image had been created from a composite of different still images and short video files and then compiled to form a computer generated replica that had been digitally enhanced.

Beside the two of them, a young child was running around the yard playing and chasing butterflies with a small kitten. It was such a beautiful image that it nearly caused Negi to start leaking reticular cleaning fluid.

It was now official. Chachamaru was definitely in love with him. Somehow through the union of magic and science, Hakase and Eva had managed to create a robot with emotions. Now that robot wanted to have his baby.

Negi sat back in his chair thinking of what he was going to do. This wasn't as simple as fixing up Chachamaru with the other girls. The closest thing that had come to being as sophisticated as she was, were the robotic henchmen that Chao had tried to use to attack the World Tree. Unfortunately, all of them were trashed and were currently collecting dust in the engineering department basement.

These things could never hope to move independently without a magic power supply like Chachamaru's. Negi sat thinking of how he was going to get out of the predicament he was in, when divine inspiration struck him. He wasn't going to get out of it. If Chachamaru wanted a baby…

"Chachamaru, let's make a baby!" Negi said emphatically.

The sudden gasp drew his attention as he turned to find Makie, Ayaka, and Asuna on their way over to break up what had looked like a very intimate moment on to hear those words immediately after what had looked like a kiss. Makie had gasped, Asuna slapped her forehead with her palm, and Ayaka's eyes rolled back into her head before she promptly fainted.

XXXXXXXX

"I'm dead serious Asuna." Negi confirmed as he walked back to the dorms with Asuna, Takamichi, Konoka, and Setsuna (whom he had insisted should change back into a dress before anything else happened). The dance was finally over, for the fourth time, and he was looking forward to getting back to the room to check on Ako's future and get some rest.

"But, I mean having a baby with Chachamaru; it's a little serious isn't it? How are you even going to pull something like that off?" Asuna said worriedly.

"Asuna, I assume someone explained the 'birds and the bees' to you. You do know where babies come from don't you?" Negi said teasing the tall girl.

"Do you?" Takamichi said with a grin. "You know the other teachers and I have been wondering just when and who was going to have to give you 'the talk'."

Negi chuckled a little. "No need for that. I've had everything graphically explained, suggested, and offered by various members of my class."

"Not these three little angels I hope." Takahata said giving the girls a jovial glare.

For their part the girls only smiled and did their best to look like three sweet little innocent young ladies, despite various reports of partial to full nudity, fondling, kissing, and waking up in the same beds together.

"Oh no, the only thing Asuna describes graphically is the excessive physical harm she intends to inflict on me." Negi said uneasily rubbing the back of his hair. "And to put your minds at ease, I'm not going to do anything unseemly with Chachamaru. This is one case in which I can make her dream of having a child come true without having an affair with one of my students. We currently have an ample supply of robotic equipment in the engineering department. Therefore I am going to ask Hakase to teach Chachamaru how to build a robot. This normally wouldn't be enough since the sheer size of the power supply limits what can be done with a robotic frame. Chachamaru is different because her power supply is magical. That was when the idea struck me. Why couldn't I create a power supply like Chachamaru's? She can build the body any way she likes, and I will create the power supply. She can then raise the young robot and teach it about the world just as Chizuru did for her. A quite ingenious plan if I do say so myself."

The four of them looked at Negi with looks ranging from surprise to the self assured smirk Asuna was wearing.

"Negi," Asuna said still smirking, "you do realize that Chachamaru's power supply isn't removable don't you?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Negi asked in confusion.

"Well, since you're going to have to see how the thing hooks up to Chachamaru, you're going to have to study it rather closely don't you think?" Asuna said continuing to grin maniacally.

"This does not bode well." Negi said getting nervous.

"Which means at some point you're going to have to have Chachamaru take off all her clothes and lay down on the vaguely bed shaped table in Hakase's lab so you can open her up and take a look inside." Asuna said enjoying herself immensely at Negi's expense.

Negi let out a defeated sigh. "It does sound rather intimate doesn't it? I guess that's why Chachamaru was blushing when I proposed the idea."

"What was that, you proposed? When did this happen?" Asuna asked.

"It was while you were helping them take Ayaka to the ambulance. I think we need to get that poor girl checked for hemophilia. She keeps getting such horrible nosebleeds." Negi said miserably.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it Negi-kun." Takamichi reassured him. "Whatever _similarities_ might exist, you still aren't doing anything wrong in what you're trying to do for Chachamaru."

"Thank you Takamichi." Negi said gratefully.

The five of them finally arrived in front of the dorms, where Takamichi's Dodge Viper SRT-10 convertible (sweeeeet…) was parked. "Well, guess we had better walk to the restaurant." Takamichi said looking at the two seat sports car.

"Oh, that's okay Takahata-sensei." Konoka said grabbing onto Setsuna's arm. "You and Asuna go ahead and get us a table. There's likely to be a line for a table with everyone going out tonight. We'll catch up."

"Good point, well if you're sure." Takamichi said opening the passenger door for Asuna.

Asuna had a look on her face similar to what drivers see reflected in their headlights immediately before collision with some sort of woodland creature. The poor girl stammered and stuttered without saying anything as Takamichi took her by the hand and helped her into the passenger seat of his car.

Asuna looked back at her friends with a strange mixture of jubilation and stark terror as Takamichi got into the driver's seat and the two drove off into the night.

"It's a pity that car doesn't have a back seat." Konoka said sweetly.

"You mean you really wanted to go?" Negi asked.

"No, I already told Takahata-sensei that Setsuna and I are going to go karaoke. I was just thinking that Asuna might… Never mind Negi-kun, you don't need to know." Konoka said happily before kissing Negi on the forehead. "We'll be out late, so you can work."

"Yeah, I bet." Negi said smirking at the two remaining girls as they darted off into the night for their evening of fun.

XXXXXXXX

For once, Negi had the room to himself. Most of the girls had gone out after the dance since they didn't have class in the morning and club activities had been cancelled for the day. Asuna didn't even have to worry about work.

Negi sat down in front of the mirror and awakened the power to see into the future. The mirror hummed with excitement until it finally settled on the scene of a campfire. Two cloaked figures occupied the campsite, one of them asleep and the other sitting up watching the mirror.

Negi sat there staring for a long time at the woman looking back at him. She was more beautiful than he would have ever imagined. "Ako-san?"

The woman smiled back at him. "I wondered if it would be you that came to the mirror."

"So this is my future with you?" Negi asked.

The beautiful young woman nodded. Negi decided that Ako was going to turn out to be a quite lovely woman. Her hair style was the same, but the plain young girl had apparently yet to blossom. The woman in front of him was stunning.

"So do you know why I'm looking into the future?" Negi asked.

"I had hoped it was because you were interested in what life with me would be like, but you told me that it was most likely because you were looking for information on Chao." Ako said pointing to the sleeping figure.

"I see." Negi said in embarrassment. "Forgive me, you only found out about magic about a couple of hours ago."

"The Sadie Hawkins dance? Oh man, that brings back memories." Ako said blushing.

"So what can _you_ tell me about Chao in your future?" Negi asked.

"She doesn't exist." Ako replied.

"Then how did you know about…" Negi started.

Ako pointed to the sleeping figure. "We've been waiting for a couple of hours since the mirror portal appeared. We made camp and you, that is _he_, cast a spell to figure out what was going on."

Negi nodded, relieved that he could at least mark Ako off the list. "So are the two of you married?"

"Sort of." Ako said impishly.

"Sort of? I've not done anything improper have I?" Negi asked aghast.

Ako smiled calmly at the boy. "After I became your full Ministra Magi, marriage seemed somewhat redundant."

"Redundant, how? I know some mages get married to their partners, but there's a lot about the actual process that I don't understand." Negi said in confusion.

"Well, becoming partners runs deeper than merely being married. You share everything with your partner. It's probably why most men are embarrassed to have male partners; they aren't as open as women are." Ako explained.

"I don't understand." Negi said truthfully.

"I can feel you." Ako said simply. "I feel your same feelings within my own. If you are happy, I become happy. If you are sad, I become sad too. I can even feel your physical pain when you're injured. It makes healing you much easier."

"So you've become a healer?" Negi asked.

"Yes, after I graduated I went to nursing school. I then learned magical healing arts from Konoka after she completed her studies. I may not know as many spells as you, but when it comes to my combined healing ability I blow most of you out of the water." Ako said smugly. "I think that's why you asked me to come along on your adventures."

"I see. So we've never…" Negi asked uncomfortably.

"I think I'll keep that one a secret." Ako said winking. "Though I will say that whoever you pick for a partner had better be someone you're _very_ comfortable with."

"How do you mean?" Negi asked wondering exactly what she meant by 'very comfortable'.

"Well, let's just say that considering the spiritual link between us that allows me to feel what you feel physically and emotionally, that if you were to ever have sex with some woman I'd know it… immediately." Ako said impishly.

"I'll remember that." Negi said seriously.

"Well, now that you know I guess I better wake you up. You promised me another 'adventure'." Ako said giggling.

Negi got the impression she was playing with him as the mirror went dark. The two were obviously camped somewhere in the middle of a mission. He hoped he was more professional as a mage than to do something like that during a mission, especially with a woman he wasn't married to. Albeit a young gorgeous woman that looked like she stepped right out of some man's most fevered, desire-filled, fantasies, he wouldn't do something like _that_ would he?

**A/N: I find the last comment to be an interesting question. What do YOU think? Is Negi a pervert or a gentleman?**


	26. Chapter 25: Satsuki

**A/N: I don't own Negima. I don't own squat. I just go to work where they give me this funny piece of paper that I give to my wife and then food and clothing magically appear in my house.**

**Chapter 25. Satsuki**

Negi wandered down to the communal kitchen for something to eat. Normally, he would have simply fixed something in the small facilities of his room, but he seemed to recall Chamo saying something about Satsuki leaving some leftovers in the refrigerator. It had been hours from his perception since he'd eaten dinner with Yue, even though they were still together temporally speaking. Negi rummaged around in the kitchen until he found an interesting looking dish and then headed back.

Negi stopped short as he came out of the kitchen as he saw a young man bend over and kiss Satsuki lightly on the cheek before he turned and left the dorms. Negi stayed hidden until Satsuki finished signing her guest out of the dorm register.

"So, was that your date this evening?" Negi asked conversationally as he walked up to the class's best cook.

Satsuki looked up from the register and smiled. "No, he's my cousin. He goes to the Boy's Academy and is in Seruhiko-sensei's class. He was helping me pull a joke on Yue-san and Nodoka-san."

"A joke?" Negi asked stupidly.

"Yeah, I told them to pick the best looking guy at the dance and I'd be able to get him to come back to my room with me just because I'm a good cook." Satsuki said smiling. "Hajime-kun was the best looking boy there who wasn't dancing at the time."

Negi snorted. "What if he didn't want to come back to the dorms with you and instead wanted to dance with some of the girls?"

"I doubt that. Hajime was probably looking for an excuse to leave. He's gay." Satsuki said with a grin.

The uncomfortable silence stretched on for a long time as Negi tried to think of something diplomatic to say. However, Satsuki simply kept on smiling. "You're playing with _me_ now, aren't you?"

"Yep, but he really is my cousin though. He just doesn't like getting swamped by girls." Satsuki said as the two of them headed back towards the rooms.

"Well, I'm glad you had a good time." Negi said as he examined the plate of food he had procured hungrily.

"What are you doing back so early? Nearly everyone else went out after the dance." Satsuki asked.

"I was tired and I just figured I'd get something to eat and turn in." Negi said happily.

"You aren't seriously going to eat that are you?" Satsuki said looking down at the plate he was carrying as the two stopped outside Negi's room.

"Well yeah, aren't these the leftovers that you left in the kitchen?" Negi asked hopefully.

"Honey, if I leave leftovers, something's wrong. NOBODY leaves one of my dishes uneaten." Satsuki said sounding slightly offended. "That looks like the curry I was trying to teach Ku Fei how to make."

"Oh? I love curry!" Negi said happily.

"Yeah, I know." Satsuki said before she paused for a moment. "I mean, you _have_ eaten at my restaurant before." She then said quickly.

Negi nodded and sniffed the plate. "Well, I hope it's good."

Satsuki looked at the plate uneasily. "Here, let me come inside and dress this up for you a little, Ku Fei hasn't perfected the recipe yet."

Not one to turn down a dish from Satsuki, Negi opened the door for her and she took the plate over to the small kitchen alcove to heat up the food. Within a few moments, the smell of food began to drift through the room and Negi's stomach reminded him of how long it had been neglected. Finally, Satsuki came out with the dish.

"I really must have a talk with Asuna and Konoka. They don't keep nearly enough of the proper foods for a growing boy like you, and their spice rack is rather limited. Still, hopefully this will be to your liking. I'd hate to tell Ku Fei you didn't like her cooking." Satsuki said ruffling Negi's hair before kneeling down across the table from him.

Negi gobbled the curry down hungrily, it might not be one of Satsuki's own personal dishes, but it was good. He slowed his eating after the hunger pains subsided deciding to savor the first homemade meal he'd had in a while that didn't consist of junk food or instant something or other.

After a moment, Negi looked up to see Satsuki standing in front of the mirror. Thinking it might be a good opportunity he began to mutter the spell when Satsuki spoke. "This is a lovely mirror, is it magical?"

Bits of curry probably hit the far wall as suddenly Negi was choking and had to have Satsuki beat on his back to help him get air. "Sorry, I must have had something to go down the wrong way."

"That's okay. Curry can do that to you sometimes. Here let me make you some tea." Satsuki said heading towards the kitchen again.

Negi began to relax. He must have imagined her saying that. Finally, Satsuki returned with a cup of hot black tea for the two of them. Negi smelled the tea and sipped at it gratefully.

Satsuki merely smiled at him across the table before looking back at the mirror. She made certain that Negi had set the tea down before she spoke again. "So are you a mage like Seruhiko? Chao said you were, but I must admit I find it hard to believe in a boy of your age."

Negi looked at Satsuki in horror as she simply smiled and sipped at her own tea. Negi quickly reined in his own panic. It seemed half the class knew about magic before he even got there, so he quietly tried to take it in stride.

"So did Chao tell you about magic?" Negi asked.

"No, I already knew when she got here." Satsuki said sipping in her tea. "Seruhiko and Takamichi don't guard their tongues very well when they've been out drinking together. If it helps, they don't realize that I know anything."

"It would be better for them if no one ever did." Negi said seriously. "They can be in serious trouble if anyone finds out you know."

"Not to mention I might get my memory erased." Satsuki added.

"Yeah, that too." Negi said slowly.

"So, is your mirror really magical?" Satsuki asked returning to the mirror.

"Well, yes, I've been using it to scry on the future." Negi said looking at the tall pain in the rear that had been dominating his life the past week.

"Trying to see what it was that Chao was trying to change?" Satsuki asked sagely.

"I see, you know about Chao's plans too?" Negi asked.

"Yes, I was helping her after all." Satsuki said grinning.

Negi gulped and tried to remain calm. He'd managed to keep Hakase's and Mana's involvement downplayed to prevent the two from getting into trouble, but this was the first he'd known about other conspirators. "You better not let anyone else know about that either."

"Oh, I didn't help her fight or anything." Satsuki reassured him. "The closest I came to the conflict was when I found Misora-chan passed out down in the bunker. I carried her and her little friend up to the passageway where I was sure Takahata-sensei would find them. But I did have to keep the two biggest geniuses in our class from starving to death while they were building machines in that secret base of hers. I swear those two could forget anything while they were building. I even had to remind them to bathe."

Negi couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of Chao and Hakase being smelly and covered in grease from days of building robots. "Well, since you know so much already, I'm using the mirror to try to find out what Chao was trying to change. The only problem is that I need to find out who her great grandmother is." Negi said taking a drink from his tea.

"That's easy, I am." Satsuki said with a smile.

Negi at least managed to turn his head to keep from soaking Satsuki as he spewed tea all over the mirror. "YOU ARE!"

Satsuki nodded, smiling. "She told me shortly after she arrived here and we were put into the same class."

Negi stared at Satsuki. Certainly he cared for all the girls in his class, but he never expected that he would seriously…

"So you and I…" Negi started in trepidation.

"No Negi-sensei; Chao isn't descended from the two of us. Well, she is, but we're not supposed to be together. Apparently, somewhere down the line my descendants are supposed to intermarry with your descendants resulting in Chao. She told me that I'm not due to meet my destined husband for another ten years." Satsuki said happily. "Apparently, I'm the reason that she is such a great cook."

Negi sat there in stunned silence as what Satsuki was telling him sunk in. "So did Chao tell you who I was supposed to father her lineage with?"

"Yes, actually." Satsuki said looking at the mirror.

Negi's heart skipped a beat as he looked at the girl in front of him in astonishment. One of the most unprepossessing members of his class was turning out to be the woman in the shadows of some of the most intimate secrets of the magic world and she was sitting here nonchalantly discussing it with him over tea.

"Please, Sat-chan, you must tell me who it is!" Negi pleaded.

"I'm sorry Negi-sensei, but I can't. I can't stand lying so I'll tell you truthfully that I know, but Chao asked me not to tell anyone. I guessed who it was and confronted her about it, and she swore me to secrecy. Whatever future is to be played out that results in her birth must occur or she will cease to exist. To me, if you were to use that knowledge to decide a different path it would be too much like betraying my friend and causing her to die even though it would simply mean she never ended up being born." Satsuki said adamantly.

"You realize I can get Nodoka to look into your thoughts and find out." Negi warned.

"I know, but I don't think you're going to. Negi-sensei, you've come this far with this mirror, why not just finish the task? I've been watching girls come and go from this room all week. At this rate you'll be done by tomorrow night since it will be your day off and you'll have little else to do with all school activities cancelled because of the dance. If by then you haven't figured out what is going to happen, then I'll tell you, but only if you'll give me your word that you'll guarantee Chao's birth." Satsuki said forcefully.

Negi mulled over what he was being told, and tried to calm himself. "Alright, I'll look at the rest of the girls. The headmaster wants the mirror back by Monday anyway so it won't hurt to finish. But Satsuki, if Chao's birth means harm coming to one of my students you know I won't be able to comply."

"I know, it's all I ask though." Satsuki said rising. "I assume that the guidance counseling interviews are a ruse?"

Negi nodded. Everyone knew what Satsuki intended for her future. It was amazing that she also apparently knew what everybody else intended for theirs as well. The temptation was still there to get Nodoka and take the information from her without her knowing about it, but somehow that just seemed wrong. Unlike Chao, he was a person who believed that the ends did not always justify the means.

It was then that reality chose to strike him on the forehead. "Oh no! I forgot about Nodoka!"

"She's waiting for you somewhere?" Satsuki asked.

Negi looked longingly at his bed; he hadn't slept in a while. Then he looked even more longingly at Asuna's bed. Maybe she'd let him cuddle up next to her tonight since it was supposed to be chilly. "Yeah she's waiting for me a couple of hours ago." Negi said sadly.

"Well, be careful." Satsuki said as she started to leave. "Remember, tomorrow night if you still don't understand, I'll be happy to explain it to you."

Negi nodded and pulled out his pocket watch. The strain of doing this without the World Tree was taking its toll. This had to be the last jump for a few days. He probably needed that long to recover at least. "Well, be seeing you."

**A/N: This was a little joke that I was playing myself. Everyone who reviewed thought that Satsuki was a total player last week. I thought it would be funny to make it look that way, hopefully it worked. Over the next couple of weeks I'm going to be getting into the girls that haven't had a lot of coverage. I'm hoping I do them justice, but if they turn out differently than they are in the manga, please understand that I haven't read past chapter 149 yet and any notes on those characters after that point won't be taken into consideration. Ja ne…**


	27. Chapter 26: Haruna

**A/N: By now, most of you realize that I don't own Negima. If I did, I doubt it would have sold as many books as it has.**

**Chapter 26. Haruna**

Asuna paced back and forth in the dorm room. Outside the birds were chirping and the morning was in full swing. Asuna had come home and not even bothered to check and see who else was asleep when she came in. She'd been so tired from spending the evening with Takahata-sensei that she'd nearly passed out as soon as she walked in.

The impromptu date that Konoka had arranged for her had been heavenly. Takahata-sensei had even taken her dancing afterwards. Now she was pacing because Negi wasn't there, and neither was Nodoka.

"I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for this." Yue said yawning.

"Yeah, there's a perfect explanation, Negi-sensei rented a room for the night." Haruna said grinning.

Asuna was about to hit Haruna when Yue snatched Asuna's fan and slapped Haruna upside the head with it. "That wasn't what I meant!" Yue said scowling.

Asuna smiled, but she could tell the comment had Yue worried too. It was unlike the two of them to be out all night alone, but maybe if things had been progressing between the two of them further than she'd realized then maybe…

"Breakfast!" Konoka announced bringing out plates for their guests. She then served a plate for herself and Asuna.

Asuna sat down to eat and tried to stay calm. She was by far the most agitated girl at the table. Konoka was humming happily, Haruna was smirking waiting for the scoop of the week, and Yue politely pushed the food aside and sipped on a diet mustard-flavored apple juice. Asuna tried not to look too closely at the drink.

"You think they might have gone back to your room?" Konoka asked looking over at Yue.

"No, Nodoka's dress didn't have any pockets, so I carried the keys last night. If she didn't come home, then she won't be able to get back into the room without me or Haruna. I left a note on the door telling her we'd be here." Yue explained.

The sound of the door being slowly opened brought everyone's attention around as Negi and Nodoka poked their head timidly in the door. Negi immediately grimaced when he saw the look on Asuna's face.

"Busted!" Haruna said with glee.

"Just where have you two been all night? No note, no telephone calls, the two of you could have died and we'd have never known." Asuna scolded, loudly.

"Sorry Asuna." The two of them said in unison.

"So what happened?" Asuna demanded.

"Did you get lucky?" Haruna asked excitedly before getting smacked by Yue again. This time she only had a heavy book within reach.

Nodoka turned four different shades of red as she began stuttering. "W-we o-only s-s-slept…" She started.

"YOU SLEPT TOGETHER!" Haruna said sitting up suddenly and knocking Yue off of her.

Haruna ran over to Nodoka and hugged her closely. "I'm proud of you kid, so how was he?"

"NO!" Negi cried in desperation. "You don't understand, I didn't get much sleep last night."

"That goes without saying." Haruna said smartly.

This time it was Konoka who silenced the girl… with a frying pan. "Go ahead Negi-kun." She said sweetly.

"Like I said," Negi said wearily, "I didn't sleep much with all the different times I had to go back in time so when I finally got around to going out to with Nodoka, I passed out."

"What did you do?" Asuna asked.

"We were taking a moonlit ride in those small boats in the park. I barely kept him from falling in. He looked so tired, that I decided to let him sleep in my lap for a little while. I put his coat over us for a blanket." Nodoka said beginning to swoon from the memory. "I guess I fell asleep too."

"So you really _did_ sleep together?" Yue asked incredulously.

"All night." Nodoka said happily. "I got to wake up in Negi-sensei's arms."

Asuna looked at Yue who was busy scribbling in her little notebook. "What are you doing?"

"Keeping score." Yue said flatly.

"You two keep score, that's a little childish don't you think?" Asuna asked stupidly.

"You would say that, you're in the lead." Nodoka replied defensively.

"Why am _I_ in the lead?" Asuna asked in shock.

"Negi-sensei sleeps with you more often." Yue replied dryly.

"Yeah, but I yell at him every time he does!" Asuna said defensively.

"How do you think we've been able to keep track of it?" Yue said pointing at the wall that adjoined the two rooms.

Asuna just shook her head sadly and decided to change the subject. "Well, can we _please_ get this project of yours done today Negi, I _really_ want that mirror out of our room. It's caused nothing but trouble."

"Who's left?" Konoka asked.

"Let's see…" Negi said thinking.

"Haruna, Natsumi, Zazie, and Misora." Yue replied looking at her notes.

Negi was looking at the girl aghast. "How did you know that?"

"I studied your notes while we were waiting for you." Yue said pointing to Negi's paperwork. "I figured since I'm not Chao's ancestor, then I could be objective about figuring out who it was that gives birth to her ancestry."

"Oh, thank you Yue." Negi said uncertainly.

"That and you want to know who's going to be bumping your hopeful boyfriend." Haruna accused.

No one said anything for moment as they looked at Haruna wondering just who was going to try bonking the girl over the head this time. Finally, Yue looked at her dispassionately. "That too."

"Well, Haruna, do you want to see your future?" Konoka asked. "We've all seen ours."

"Sure." Haruna said grinning. "I always wondered what would happen if I were to make a man out of Negi."

Negi was looking at Haruna fearfully as he cleared his throat. "I'm not really certain about this, but if that's the case, can the rest of you go find the other three? Tell them I need to finish the evaluations today and I'll need them here in two hour intervals. That should give me enough time to finish the job."

Asuna nodded. "Alright, we'll find them and let them know."

XXXXXXXX

Negi sat down in front of the mirror and nodded to Haruna to join him. She seemed excited, but Negi wasn't sure exactly what was going to happen. "Now remember, we'll only be able to converse with people if they are in tune with magic. Some of you girls aren't even considered in tune yet even though we've made pactio contracts."

"Gotcha! Now let's see what our kids would look like." Haruna said wrapping an arm around Negi.

Negi rolled his eyes and activated the mirror. After a moment the mirror cleared and Negi saw something terrible. While what he was seeing was obviously Mahora Academy, the buildings were all in ruins. All around, rubble lined once lovely streets and in the distance he could see the blasted stump of the World Tree.

After a moment, a woman ran around the corner of the building looking over her shoulder. She was wearing combat fatigues, with a tight black tank top stretched over her generous bosom. A long black ponytail draped down her obviously muscular back, and she carried a sword on her hip and what appeared to be some sort of beam rifle.

She took one glance back and seemed to relax for a moment even as explosions seemed to echo in the distance. She turned to see Negi staring back at her wide-eyed. She grinned. "Well, sugar I guess you're getting an eyeful." Haruna said to him winking at him from her one good eye. The other was covered by an eye patch, and didn't look recent.

"Haruna-san?" Negi asked incredulously.

Suddenly a missile exploded into the blasted out shell of a building in the background causing Haruna to spin around with cat-like reflexes and grace. "No time! Later!"

The image followed Haruna as she ran through the ruins of the academy, doing leaps and jumps that would make any professional athlete proud. She finally dodged into what was left of the old clock tower and took up a position beside the door. After a moment she relaxed again before having a seat and pulling a granola bar out of one of her cargo pockets.

"Talk fast, I'm kind of busy." Haruna said shortly.

"I'm scrying on the future." Negi said in awe.

"Lucky you." Haruna shot back.

"What happened?" Negi asked bluntly.

"War happened, squirt. We all got caught up in it too." Haruna said glancing out the door periodically.

"I was trying to find out who it was that was Chao's great grandmother." Negi said in stunned disbelief at what he was seeing.

"Well, it's not me." Haruna said sadly. She looked up at Negi and sighed. "Look squirt, I realize you're only ten, but you're more of a man now than a lot of men get to be by the time they're forty so I'm not going to sugar coat it for you. In a nutshell, we lost just about everyone we both cared about. We've been comrades in arms through this entire war. Finally, one night it was too much for us and we took comfort in each others arms. It wasn't until after we'd parted ways that I found out I was pregnant with our son."

"So we did have a child, how do you know you're not Chao's ancestor then?" Negi asked.

Haruna went silent for a moment before looking up. No tears were showing on her face. "The base I was at got attacked the night after I gave birth. It was destroyed, and our son was killed. I had sent a message out for someone to find you and tell you he'd been born, and I was going to let you be the one to name him. I buried him in an unmarked grave near the ruins of the base."

Negi tried to choke down a sob. He had forgotten Haruna was even in the room, but now a supportive arm helped prop him up. Negi took a moment to grieve for a son he never knew and then looked back up at Haruna in the mirror. "How did this war get started?"

"I wish I could say I didn't know." Haruna said bitterly. "You kept a bunch of us on as Ministra Magi after we graduated, especially those of us who had pretty powerful artifacts, were unwilling to part with you, or both. We traveled around after your assignment at Mahora ended doing missions for the magic country to help ease the suffering of mankind. It was the happiest time of our lives. We met several powerful political figures, and became known within several countries on this side of the fence. In short, it was my fault. I started telling the wrong people about magic. Before I knew what was happening, world leaders were in the know and it was all my fault. Negi, you have GOT to make sure that magic doesn't get exposed. The world isn't ready for it. If in the future there is a war between magic and science and Chao was trying to stop it, then exposing it earlier isn't going to solve the problem."

An explosion rocked the building that Haruna was standing in and Negi looked in horror as a robot stepped through the debris. He was horrified to see it was Chachamaru in what looked like battle armor.

"Chachamaru! What are you doing?" Negi cried.

"Give it up Negi, she was reprogrammed years ago. She's an enemy now." Haruna said drawing her sword. "Well, Chacha, I figure we're the last two left, you ready to do this?"

Chachamaru settled into her fighting stance as blades unsheathed themselves from her forearms. Haruna's blade began to glow a deadly looking dark purple shade as Haruna suddenly launched herself towards the robot.

Negi was griping the edges of the mirror with white knuckles when it suddenly went dark. He looked down to see Haruna's hand on the mirror where she had deactivated it.

"Why did you…" Negi demanded. He never got the chance as Haruna pulled him into a hug.

"You saw what you needed to see. You don't want to know what happens after that." Haruna said soothingly.

"But, you were…" Negi tried again.

"No Negi, I wasn't. I'm right here, right now. The rest of us decided that we were going to help you through this even if it means stopping you, should you become too involved with what you were seeing. What you saw wasn't real yet. That was no more than a television image. It might never happen. I'm going to make sure it never happens." Haruna said still holding him in an embrace that was meant to keep him from reactivation the mirror as much as it was to comfort him.

Finally Negi relaxed and managed to get a grip on himself. "You're right, thank you Haruna-san."

Haruna let him go and Negi stood slowly. She remained sitting for a moment staring at the mirror. "What would you have named him?"

Negi looked down at her. He wasn't deluding himself that the girls were going to be immune to the trauma of seeing what the future might hold for them. They had determined to help him through this, and to be there for him. The least he could do was return the favor. "Haruki."

He and Haruna sat down to tea, until Yue and Nodoka arrived. "We found Natsumi; she'll be in here shortly." Yue announced.

"I told Zazie too, she should be in before lunch." Nodoka reported.

"Good, thank you girls." Negi said smiling.

"How was your future?" Yue asked her normally rambunctious friend.

"Are you kidding? I don't know what to think! I looked so hot, but then I looked like I was pretty cool too, and MAN what a chest I had!" Haruna said grinning madly as she thrust out her breasts, holding her hands several inches out on front of them.

Negi looked at Haruna and thought he saw for a moment the pain behind her smile, and then in an instant it was gone and she was the old Haruna he'd always known. Negi smiled as Yue and Nodoka laughed as Haruna went into graphic detail about how large her breasts had looked. If they noticed Haruna's inner pain they didn't say anything. Negi had a new appreciation for Haruna, and unless he missed his guess, he imagined that Haruna might actually start curbing her enthusiasm about gossip now.

Negi sipped his tea as Haruna changed the subject and the girls set about enjoying each other's company through conversation. _Yeah, Haruki would have been a wonderful name._

**A/N: This thing is drawing rapidly to a close as Negi finishes up his task. Next chapter is going to be Natsumi, hope you guys like it…**


	28. Chapter 27: Natsumi

**A/N: I don't own Negima, but in a different reality who's to say…**

**Chapter 27. Natsumi**

All the girls were still in the room when Natsumi arrived. It was obvious the girl was getting ready to go out shopping, so Negi tried to keep the interview brief. She sat down and Negi quickly cast the spell before administering the questionnaire.

It came as no real surprise that Natsumi wanted to be an actress; after all she was in the drama club. Negi went through the interview and smiled as Natsumi left to go out for the day.

As soon as she was gone Nodoka, Yue, and Haruna gathered around the mirror. "This is weird." Nodoka commented. "Should we _really_ be doing this?"

"We have to, we must find out Chao's objective." Chamo said hopping into her lap. Chamo liked Nodoka, because like most girls, when in possession of something small and furry she would pet him.

"I mean, should _we_ be the ones looking at it." Nodoka said guiltily.

"It can't be helped." Haruna affirmed. "Natsumi doesn't know about magic so she can't watch it for herself and we promised to support Negi sensei."

"Surely not _everyone's_ future is going to be so traumatic to watch." Yue said hopefully.

Negi kept silent but hoped that Yue was right. He'd had his fill of bleak futures. Now with some of the things he'd learned he could prepare to make things as bright as possible, but still he had a lot to face in the coming years.

Negi activated the mirror and sat down. Yue and Nodoka each took up positions next to him and Haruna stretched out in the floor in front of him. Negi watched as the mirror cleared to show a clean kitchen with Natsumi moving around preparing a meal.

Since she didn't make any motion to show that she recognized them, Negi assumed she must not be in tune with magic. Negi watched as she hummed to herself and prepared a bowl of ramen. She laid it out on the table and also set out rice balls and tea.

Negi watched as the door to the kitchen opened up and his older self walked in. "Hi honey, I'm home."

Negi started to say something, but noticed that his future self wasn't paying any attention to the four of them sitting there watching.

"I thought you said people in tune with magic could see us?" Haruna said in confusion.

"They can." Negi said, similarly mystified. "You don't suppose I've given up magic to be with Natsumi in this future do you?"

The four of them shrugged and went back to watching the mirror for clues. Natsumi smiled as Negi took a seat at the table and began to eat his dinner while Natsumi cleaned up the kitchen.

"The food is wonderful dear, what did you put in it." Negi asked.

Natsumi looked back from the sink as Negi polished off the ramen and downed the tea with a gulp. The smile on her face seemed to change somewhat. "Oh, tried a new spice I heard about. So, where were you last night?"

"What do you mean?" Negi said distractedly as he picked up another rice ball.

"You said you were working late, but when I called they said you left." Natsumi said nonchalantly.

"Oh, I had to leave and pick up something. You must have called while I was out." Negi replied calmly.

"That's strange; you didn't come back with anything." Natsumi pressed.

Negi stopped eating and turned to the woman at the sink. "How did you…"

"I followed you dear. I know about the affair you're having with Yumi." Natsumi accused the man as she turned to face him.

"Who's Yumi?" Nodoka and Yue said in unison as they turned to look at Negi dangerously. Chamo apparently decided it was safer to watch the mirror from his drawer at this point and excused himself.

Negi blinked in total shock and moved his mouth unsuccessfully trying to make something come out. Apparently it was an identical expression to the one his older self was wearing.

"I swear honey, there's nothing between me and Yumi." Negi explained to the increasingly angry looking Natsumi.

"Liar! I've been following you after work. You've been seeing her three times a week at least. And once, I even slipped up to the window and peeked in." Natsumi said shaking visibly with tears flowing from her eyes. "HOW COULD YOU?"

Negi turned away from her and seemed to get angry himself. "You want to know how; how about having to live here with you, giving up on all my dreams of glory just so we could have this 'perfect little life' together when I could be out seeing the world. What about my dreams and aspirations I had to give up on just so we could be together."

"You said you loved me and you'd rather be with me than to go gallivanting all over the globe!" Natsumi countered.

"Well I was wrong. I NEED more in my life than to just sit here and turn to dust by you're side. There's a great big world out there and I want to experience it to the fullest! Yumi understands that, and she's willing to go with me when you never would." Negi said shouting.

"You never asked me!" Natsumi screamed.

"I never had to!" Negi countered. "Even when you were in school, you were always wrapped up in what _you_ were doing and never looked beyond that to anything anybody else cared about. Well, now you know and what's done is done. I was planning on telling you next month anyway. I'm leaving you."

Natsumi gritted her teeth and nearly growled. "You're not going anywhere!"

"You can't stop me! I've wasted too much time living here with you when I am capable of so much more." Negi said in triumph.

"I've already stopped you '_dear_'." Natsumi spat.

Negi looked wary as he stepped back from her as she stepped closer. He then looked at the table and seized the ramen bowl smelling of it. "You poisoned me?" Already Negi had begun to sway as the poison began to work its way into his system.

"Yes, I did. How do you like the new 'spice' I found? I'll never let any other woman have you. You're mine now and forever, till 'death do us part' _darling_." Natsumi sneered. "Now the only place you're going is hell."

Negi knocked over the table and the plates as he staggered. He then looked up at Natsumi with a wild look in his eyes. "Then I have enough strength left that I won't be going alone!"

Natsumi screamed as Negi surged forward and seized Natsumi by the neck, dragging her to the floor. The four youngsters watched in horror as he strangled her, her legs kicking out until finally they were stilled in death. The last thing they saw as the mirror went dark was Negi trying to stand, but instead falling across Natsumi's corpse. "I guess we die together…"

Negi blinked and didn't realize he had his arms around Yue and Nodoka until Haruna finally looked back at the three of them clustered together in a group hug for comfort and safety.

"You just HAD to say it didn't you Yue!" Haruna said irately.

"Well, I guess we can mark _her_ off the list." Negi said, severely shaken. How could he become a murderer?

XXXXXXXX

"AAAAAAAAAAND CUT!" The director shouted from off the set.

"Honey, you're heavy, please get off." Natsumi said smirking.

"That's not what you said last night." Negi said playfully before stealing a kiss from the young actress he had pinned beneath him before sitting up.

"That was just great kids. This will really be a great death scene for the movie. You two should take a vacation after this, you've earned it." The director said happily.

"We plan on it." Negi said, then seeing at Natsumi's questioning look, "If you want to of course".

"I'd go with you anywhere love." Natsumi said happily.

"Well, we're going to the wrap up party. Are you two coming?" The director asked.

"Maybe in a little while, there's something I have to do first." Negi said offhandedly. "I'll lock up when I leave."

"Suit yourself." The director said setting off for the door and turning off all the lights except those on the set.

"What do you have to do?" Natsumi asked.

"Come on, I'll show you." Negi said impishly.

Negi grabbed Natsumi and headed for his special surprise. "I wonder who that scrying portal came from." Natsumi asked from behind him as Negi pulled her along.

"No telling. We've got a few fans in the magic world, even though some of them are pretty sore that I quit magic." Negi said dismissively.

Natsumi stopped and pulled him into an embrace with a giggle. "Do you miss it?"

"Sometimes." Negi confessed. "But I'd rather play the part of a man fighting for his life rather than always having to do it for real."

"Do you regret leaving it for me?" Natsumi asked.

"Not for a moment." Negi reassured her. "Now come see the surprise I have for you."

Negi led Natsumi to a little set he'd had brought in for the occasion. Being an 'A' list leading man had its advantages.

Natsumi suddenly sucked in an elated breath. "It's the same set!" Natsumi cried as she raced forward.

Negi smiled and followed after her slowly as she reached the short stone wall with vines and a balcony that was only waist level. "I thought it might be appropriate."

Natsumi looked down at him from the balcony. "This was our first play together. I still remember it like it was yesterday."

"You were Juliet in the school play, and they needed a stand in for Romeo at the last minute." Negi said remembering.

"That scene was our fist kiss." Natsumi said leaning down from the balcony to trace her hand along the cheek of her lover.

"I feel in love with the stage." Negi said nodding. "And I fell in love with you."

Natsumi was blushing now as she remembered the moments they shared after that. Negi knew what she must be remembering, those days held special meaning for him too.

"So why did you have this all set up?" Natsumi asked looking around nostalgically. She then turned to find Negi kneeling down on one knee.

"This time I'm not acting Natsumi. Will you marry me?" Negi said holding up a ring that shone in the spotlight of the stage.

Negi was totally unprepared for the tackle he got from Natsumi. He was knocked onto his back as she landed on top of him and kissed him passionately. For several minutes the two of them simply held each other in their arms drinking in each others kisses. When finally they separated, Negi looked at the love of his life and grinned. "Can I take that as a 'yes'?"

Natsumi smiled shyly and placed her forehead against his heart. "Of course I'll marry you. Why did you wait so long to ask?"

"I wanted to be certain that no more enemies would ever show up to threaten our happiness." Negi said seriously. "I'm tired of all the killing. The constant war between mage and demon begins to wear on you. I don't want to ever be forced to kill again."

Natsumi cradled his face and kissed him again. "Chao wasn't your fault, it was an accident."

"I know." Negi said sadly. "But she was still my student and apparently my descendant. I guess, when I accidentally killed her in our last battle it was what pushed me to leave magic behind."

"What's done is done love. Besides, if it weren't for you turning your back on magic, we might have never been together." Natsumi said gently.

"I guess you're right." Negi said seriously, gazing into the eyes of his fiancée. "I guess we better head to the party."

"Just a moment, there's something I wanted to tell you too." Natsumi said holding down her leading man.

"What is it?" Negi asked gently.

"Honey, I'm pregnant." Natsumi said sweetly.

**A/N: The name of the soap opera they were doing: 'As The Stomach Turns'. Anyway, next week I am going to be presenting Zazie Rainyday and Kasuga Misora. These two characters haven't gotten a lot of press in the manga, though Misora-chan seems to be picking up speed, pardon the pun.**


	29. Chapter 28: Zazie

**A/N: You wouldn't believe how hard this chapter was to write. I must warn you ahead of time that this story concerning Zazie is purely conjecture. Since nothing has been written much about the girl I'm flying solo here. And in case any of you caught amnesia since last Saturday, I don't own Negima.**

**Chapter 28. Zazie**

It took Negi a while to recover from the shock of seeing himself murder Natsumi. It left him feeling uneasy. Haruna had insisted that it must have been some sort of play they were doing or something, but Negi _really_ didn't want to reactivate the mirror and find out. Maybe later, after about ten years of therapy, he would go back and check to make sure.

Fortunately, the girls had been relieved to see Asuna return. The scene had shaken them up as well, and the really didn't want to see anymore futures. Therefore Asuna had been given the express privilege of chaperoning Negi through his encounter with Zazie.

Negi had to admit that he STILL didn't know very much about the girl even having sat through the nightmare circus. He knew she was an accomplished juggler and acrobat and had performed brilliantly, but the girl was still an enigma to him.

Negi sat at the table with Zazie while Asuna studied at the desk. Zazie handed him back her questionnaire and Negi looked over her answers trying to get to know the girl a little better. "So Zazie, what is it you want to do after graduation?"

"Go home." Zazie said simply. She stared at Negi with that blank unnerving stare that made him feel uncomfortable.

"Don't you enjoy being here with your classmates?" Negi asked in concern.

"Yes." Zazie said in her eerie monotone.

Negi waited for a moment for some other sort of comment, but the girl just continued to stare at him calmly. In his class he had a robot, a vampire, a mad scientist, a ninja, a half-demon, mages, scores of hyperactive chipmunks posing as middle school girls, and until recently a Martian. On top of all this half of them seemed to earnestly believe he was put on this earth to fulfill some sort of dark twisted need of theirs to fondle little boys and commit other acts of pedophilia, not that he _really_ minded the attention of course. Why then when faced with a young woman who had been nothing but quiet and unassuming and who had never once tried to rape, molest, strip, fondle, caress, harass, hit, threaten, beat, kiss, hug, or otherwise act unseemly towards him in any way was he getting so utterly exasperated?

Negi finished the spell that activated the mirror and sighed in defeat. He wasn't about to crack the Zazie code here today it seemed. "Well, I guess if there isn't anything else you can get on with your day then Zazie. Remember; if there's anything you have a question about don't hesitate to ask me or the twins who are currently eavesdropping outside the window."

Negi heard a satisfying yelp as the two interlopers skittered away to try to find a new hiding spot. Negi had been taking steps to make certain the two resident spies in the dorm were occupied while he was working at the mirror. Negi thanked goodness he only had one window to worry about.

Zazie nodded and got up to leave. Negi walked her to the door and wished her farewell, and for his effort received a polite nod and bow before the girl disappeared down the corridor. He then returned to his notes.

"You know Zazie sure is a strange one." Asuna said from her desk.

"You realize that in our class we are hardly in any position to pass judgment on normalcy." Negi said flatly.

"That's what I mean. Aside from being interested in performing in the circus, she has absolutely nothing about her that seems as unusual as we are. That in itself is odd." Asuna said scratching her head.

"Chisame is pretty normal." Negi said offhandedly.

"Maybe in the magical sense, the girl has WAY too much of a preoccupation with her alter ego on the internet to be fully normal." Asuna said suspiciously.

"Well, I went ahead and requested Zazie's file since we know so little about her." Negi said opening up the documents.

"So what's with the girl?" Asuna asked.

"Well, part of the reason she doesn't speak much is probably because Japanese isn't her first language." Negi said scanning her profile.

"So what is her native language?" Asuna asked.

"I don't know. It only says here that she's European." Negi said looking over the records.

"Well, then you can speak English to her." Asuna suggested.

"Not necessarily." Negi said patiently. "Great Britain is only one small part of Europe. Depending on where she is from her native tongue might by Greek, Slavic, French, German, and even Turkish."

"You mean she talks to turkeys?" Asuna asked stupidly.

"Remind me to hold you after class for a geography lesson." Negi said sourly. "No what I'm saying is that she could have any number of different native tongues, that I don't know how to speak. Since she doesn't speak Japanese as a native, it's little wonder why she has such trouble in class since I'm teaching English while speaking Japanese. If she speaks neither, it makes things difficult."

"Why isn't she with the Baka Rangers then?" Asuna asked.

"Well, while she does have trouble with the language, her test scores indicate she is an exceptionally gifted young woman. She wouldn't have been able to keep up at all otherwise. The intelligence is there, it just looks as if she hasn't had the best of education up until two years ago. Since coming to the academy her scores have steadily begum to climb. I assume it is due to her becoming more comfortable with Japanese." Negi said looking over her file. "Now this is interesting."

"What's that?" Asuna asked.

"It's a report from Takamichi. Apparently he asked that Zazie be watched, thinking that she might be starting to become aware of magic." Negi said as he read the report. "It seems that Zazie was hanging around close to where some magical disturbances had taken place. Seems he thought she might have been spying on what was going on."

"You think she might have been in league with Chao too?" Asuna asked in concern.

"I doubt it. She didn't appear to have anything to do with Chao at all. They moved in totally different circles. Plus, Takamichi eventually removed the watch from her." Negi said laying the report aside. "I only wish I knew where she was from originally."

"As near as we can tell, she was born to gypsies in Yugoslavia." Someone said.

Negi looked at Asuna and then looked around the room.

"I'm over here in the mirror, kid." The voice beckoned.

Negi quickly removed the illusion to see a grizzled man in his late thirties with a patch over one eye. He was tall and broad in the shoulders and muscular. He looked like a tank with a bad attitude. It took Negi a moment to realize he was looking at himself.

"You can't be…" Asuna said as her jaw dropped.

"I'm Negi Springfield, at your service little lady, Asuna, unless my memory's already gone." The hulking barbarian said to her. Behind him a fire blazed in the fireplace of what looked like a hunting lodge with the trophies of various magical creatures decorating the walls.

The huge man carried the familiar staff across his back and a large sword on his hip. Negi gulped just looking at the man who looked like lethal malice had taken physical shape.

"You look less like me than any of my other future personas." Negi said seriously.

"Those guys probably stayed panty-waste magi too." The large man snorted. "Anyway, you were asking and the closest we can tell, Zazie was born in Yugoslavia. Her parents are gypsies, so we never found out exactly where they were when she was born. She might be Russian for all I know."

"So this is the future where I end up getting together with Zazie?" Negi asked.

"If by 'getting together' you mean 'did I bang her', then yeah, this is it." The older man said rudely before breaking out in laughter.

Negi was blushing heavily. "What kind of twisted universe ever turned me into you?" Negi asked in dumbstruck revulsion.

"A very unforgiving one. Look kid, I've lived as a warrior here in the magic country for decades now. I've seen wars that would make Takamichi wet his britches. You'll forgive me if I'm a little rough around the edges. You were the one who decided to be a combat mage type after all. And if it makes you feel better, Zazie and I were married before I banged her." The grizzled old warrior said spitting something into a spittoon.

Negi just shook his head and then looked at Asuna. He could tell from the love struck gaze that she had once again seen a scruffy older man that she believed to be the hottest thing since Prometheus. Negi just sighed and tried to get things over with quickly.

"So tell me, is Zazie Chao's ancestor?" Negi asked.

"No, and I can guarantee that." The old man said knowingly.

"How, no children?" Negi asked.

"Nope, plenty of kids, it's just that Chao never showed any trace of carrying on Zazie's bloodline." The warrior said seriously. "Zazie has dragon blood in her you see."

"Dragon blood?" Negi asked incredulously in unison with Asuna.

"Yeah, like I said her parents are gypsies. They also have knowledge of magic, though they have no formal allegiance to the mages here in the home country. They wander freely back and forth between the worlds as they please. Zazie's father was a dragon who took human form and ba… 'got together' with her mother while they were traveling through the magic dimension." The manly version of Negi said seriously. "Any female descendant of Zazie's would carry a portion of that blood, and as such would carry a lot of magical power with her. Chao simply didn't have that power."

Negi nodded. "I see. So what is our Zazie doing here?"

"Well, I shouldn't go telling you this, but she came to Mahora looking for someone to teach her. She's already skilled in the basic mysticism of the gypsies, and she is also an accomplished acrobat, as you've probably already seen. What you don't know is that she is also a silver glove Savate, that's a master in French martial arts." The older Negi said proudly.

A door behind the man opened and the graceful form of Zazie moved into the room. She looked much as she did now, but her hair was much longer, allowed to flow freely over her back. Her willowy and delicate form was a stark contrast to the large burly form of her husband.

"Hello dear, I was just talking to myself again." The old warrior said breaking out into laughter.

Zazie merely smiled and set about making some tea. Negi watched her moving around and turned back to his older self. "She still doesn't talk much does she?"

The old warrior seemed to grow distant for a moment and then looked at Negi very seriously. "You are still too young to understand anything more than the 'puppy love' you've experienced from the little girls you've been teaching so far, so I don't expect you to understand, but for her sake I'm going to try."

The old warrior looked at the woman behind him and then cleared his throat. "Negi, some people never have to say a word to tell you how much they love you. It speaks in their eyes, and in their actions toward you. Zazie discovered I was a mage and after seeing what I was capable of, came to me and asked me to teach her. I took her on along with some of the other girls from class as not only an English teacher, but also a magic teacher. For years, I thought like you did. I thought that love meant constantly rattling of some sort of love poem or constantly saying some sort of litany like a spell to make people understand your feelings. It wasn't until years later that I realized that while it might make you feel good to tell someone how much you love them, true love shines through action. People can lie when they tell you how much you mean to them, but when someone lays their life on the line for you time and again, what need is there for words?"

Negi absorbed this as Zazie moved gently to the older man's side and set the tea down in front of him. He watched as her hands moved gently over his shoulder as she leaned down and how it lingered there. What struck him even more was how gently the old man patted her hand with his own calloused one.

"Negi don't make the same mistake I made. I spent years ignoring what I felt for Zazie because I assumed she didn't love me because she had never said so. I was a fool who didn't look at what was right in front of me. Don't do the same thing." The old man said wearily.

Zazie gently moved her hand up to the old warrior's cheek and pulled his eyes over to look deeply into her own. It seemed to Negi that volumes were being exchanged in that glance. She looked at him questioningly, and with worry, and what almost looked like s shy smile, all in her expression. The old fighter smiled and nodded.

"Now if you'll excuse me, Zazie is reminding me that we're going to be going on a nocturnal raid tonight against some demons and I need to get some sleep. You remember what I said now, and by the way boy it wouldn't hurt you to go start doing some working out you know." The older Negi said as the mirror went dark.

"Man, you looked totally hot!" Asuna said emphatically.

Negi didn't reply as he mulled over what he had just absorbed. If what the old man said was true then…

Negi's thoughts were cut short as a pair of short hit him in the back of the head. He turned around to see Asuna rummaging through a drawer.

"What are you doing?" Negi asked.

"Since the only one we have left is Misora-chan and she won't be here until after lunch I figured we'd go to the gym before we ate." Asuna said getting out her own shorts along with a spots bra. She then tossed Negi his t-shirt.

"Besides, your older self was right, it wouldn't hurt you to work out a little more." Asuna said grinning.

**A/N: Personally, I think she just wants to turn him into a buff stud-muffin like what she saw in the mirror…**


	30. Chapter 29: Kasuga Misora

**A/N: Ah, the last chapter before the epilogue. It is bittersweet for me to come to this point. I might not own Negima, but entertaining you all with this story is something that I will treasure more than money. I can only hope that Akamatsu-sama gets as much joy from his original work as I do from mimicking it.**

**Chapter 29. Kasuga Misora**

Misora paused a moment before she knocked on the door. She really didn't want to talk to these people right now, but she had been ordered to comply by the headmaster himself. Misora timidly knocked on the door and turned to leave hoping no one was home.

"Hello Misora." Konoka said before she managed to leave.

Misora smiled weakly and stepped into the room. Chisame, Yue, Nodoka, Haruna, Setsuna, Konoka, Asuna, and Negi were all sitting around the table in the center of the room comparing notes. Negi looked to be deep in thought.

"Hello everyone, is this some sort of study session?" Misora asked giving a fake smile and chuckle.

"Oh good, come in Misora-chan, we were just waiting for you." Negi said warmly.

Misora had a seat and Konoka handed her a cup of tea. The rest of the young women were all looking at her expectantly.

"Misora-san, do you know why you're here?" Negi asked seriously.

"I was told to come to you to get my guidance counseling evaluation done." Misora said skittishly. She really wanted to be somewhere else right now.

"Well, that's the official story, but the rest of the girls here and I decided to be honest with you." Negi said motioning to the rest of the gathered students. "What I don't understand however is why you have been doing your best to avoid this interview. According to the headmaster you've shown up at the guidance counselor's office six times over the past few days asking to have your evaluation done immediately. Have I offended you in some way Misora-san?"

"Oh no, Negi-sensei, it's nothing like that, it's just really complicated." Misora said miserably.

"Misora-san, I mean, Misora-chan, it's alright, I know all about your magic. I am myself a mage." Negi said soothingly.

"It's not really that sensei." Misora said quietly. "I know about your magic. I've known since day one. I was told by Takane-sempai about your abilities and your heritage. I didn't really believe it until the tournament though. I'd heard the stories about what you did during the field trip and I wanted to see it for myself."

"So _that's_ why you wanted to go see him compete so badly." Asuna said in realization.

Misora nodded slowly. "Your battle with Chao though was more of a spectacle than any tournament could have ever revealed though. Sensei really is as powerful and as magnificent as they say."

"Then why have you been trying to avoid me so much Misora?" Negi asked, perplexed.

"It's because the things you do scare me sensei." Misora blurted. "Look, I'm not some sort of adventurous girl that loves the idea of a life filled with danger and demons around every corner trying to kill me. I guess that's why my artifact helps me to run away from conflicts so much. I don't want to be a part of whatever is going on. The only reason I'm studying magic is to please my parents. My father is an eastern mage, and my mother is a western mage, they're not even that powerful. My father is an accountant for goodness sakes. My mother stays at home. The most magical thing she ever does is animate her knitting needles. When I was born with more power than the two of them combined they decided to set aside everything they could to send me here to be taught."

Misora was nearly in tears, and bowed her head until she felt a caring arm reach around her. She looked up to see Chisame sitting next to her. "Look Misora, I'm new to this whole thing too. I made a pactio with Negi because it was needful at the time, and I thought I could help from the sidelines. No one expects you to go out and put your life on the line, if you feel safer staying behind, then do it."

Misora looked around to everyone nodding. "You mean you don't think I'm a coward."

"Not wanting your life to continually be in danger is normal, Misora-chan." Asuna said warmly. "If anything, WE'RE the weirdoes in the room."

"Speak for yourself." Chisame said haughtily. "Look Misora, we need your help. This isn't about facing demons or saving the world… Well actually it is, but not in the life threatening sense. We're just trying to find out who gives birth to Chao's family. All you have to do is sit here while Negi uses the mirror and then we'll watch to see if you're Chao's long lost grandmother. After that we'll have checked everyone and we're just going to sit here and discuss the results."

Misora nodded slowly and looked at Negi sensei shyly. She hoped she wasn't blushing. "Negi-sensei, my parents have been bugging me to ask you to teach me magic as well as the other curriculum, I'd really understand if…"

"I'd be happy to Misora!" Negi piped up.

Misora looked at the boy in shock as Asuna reached over and slapped Negi upside the head. "I think she was hoping you'd refuse so she'd be off the hook with her parents, idiot."

"Oh… sorry." Negi said quietly. "It's just that I've already started teaching Yue. If I get enough of the girls involved I could just have special lessons after school."

Misora sighed. "That might be alright. It would keep my parents happy at least. As long as I don't have to go help you slay a dragon or anything."

Misora was quietly dismayed to see Yue flip to a page in her notebook and quietly mark through something. She felt as if her name had just been removed from a _very_ dangerous list.

"Well, it shouldn't matter anyway since Misora-chan's a nun." Asuna said matter-of-factly.

"You're a nun?" Negi asked in confusion. "I thought you had to be of a certain age before they…"

"It was just a costume Asuna." Misora replied. "Just like what everyone else was wearing at the festival. While I am Catholic, I have every intention of getting married one day and raising a family."

Everyone nodded and looked expectantly at Negi who got up and came to sit next to Misora in front of the mirror. "Okay, I guess this is it."

Negi recited the spell and Misora watched the future unfold in front of her. What she saw in the reflection startled her. There was no war, no great titanic conflict that she was caught up in. All she saw was a modest home and several small children. She counted eight playing together happily.

"Well, it seems we can't rule out Misora." Negi said sadly.

Misora watched the large family from a distance. Negi started to close the aperture, but she stopped him. "Can we wait a moment, sensei? I always thought that the world of magic would be some sort of turbulent chaos of battle after battle. This… isn't what I expected."

"Well," Negi said chuckling, "one thing I've noticed is that my future will most likely be heavily influenced by you girls. Some of the futures are indeed very chaotic and very dangerous. However, if what you want most is a quiet happy life, then it looks like we'd be obliged."

Misora nodded in shock and went back to watching the family as she heard the other girls conversing behind her.

"She sure has a lot of children." Asuna blurted.

"Idiot, that's because she's Catholic and they don't believe in birth control." Chisame said harshly. Misora decided to leave the conversation alone, she was enjoying this far more than she'd realized.

"So where does that leave us with Chao?" Nodoka was saying.

"Well, according to my notes, through one process or another we can reasonably eliminate most of the class. The only people we are left with are Misora, Yuna, Akira, Nodoka, Kaede, Chisame, Makie, Madoka, Sakurako, and Asuna. These ten girls are the most likely candidates for Chao's ancestor." Yue said seriously.

"Why am I on the list?" Asuna complained.

"The future you witnessed didn't eliminate the possibility that you had children by Negi. All you saw was Takamichi's grave. You and Negi could have gotten together after that." Yue said seriously.

Misora listened as the rest of the girls began to talk amongst themselves about the various choices. "Well, three of us are already in pactio agreements with him, doesn't that put us at the forefront?" Chisame said looking worried.

"Possibly, but it is also reasonable to assume that the _exact_ parentage doesn't matter. Genetically, whatever traits Chao inherited might not even come from Negi's future…" Yue said trying to find a comfortable word.

"Liaison." Chisame supplied. "I would have bet anything on Ku Fei since she's the only Chinese girl in class."

"Yes, but we have three generation separating the Negi from Chao, so Chinese heritage could have happened in any of those." Yue countered. "Besides, Ku Fei got petrified, will be, oh, forget it."

"Girls, there's one question I think we need to answer first and foremost." Nodoka said seriously.

"What's that?" Konoka asked.

"Where'd Negi go?" Nodoka asked looking around.

Misora looked up from the mirror and everyone turned from their notes, Negi was nowhere to be seen.

XXXXXXXX

Negi had left the girls to theorize on their own. He was beginning to have his own suspicions about which girl it was that Chao had been descended from. It was all there now that he looked back on it in retrospect. Everything up until now was slowly starting to make sense. He guessed he wouldn't have to ask Satsuki to betray her friend's trust after all. Negi was fairly certain he had finally figured it all out, now the only question that remained was what to do about it. For some reason, the words that his future persona had spoken to him kept echoing in his mind.

Negi walked around the World Tree Plaza lost in thought with his arms clasped behind his back. There was great deal that he'd been forced to absorb over the past week, and he just now began to realize what it had all meant. The reality of his situation had finally sunk in, and for the first time he realized what was going on. Negi was just considering what it was that he should do about it, when someone seized him from behind.

Negi struggled with his attacker, and barely managed to get his arm back around in time to stop a wrist as it threatened to clamp a suspicious smelling cloth over his face. Negi tried not to breathe in what he was sure must have been chloroform, and fought to get his attacker unbalanced.

The two of them struggled for some time until Negi was finally able to swing his assailant over his shoulder and bring them in front of him. Negi wrapped his arms around the person as he heard a familiar female voice. "Why couldn't you have just let it go?"

Negi looked down as the figure in his arms ceased to struggle and the girl looked up at him sadly. Negi looked down at the girl in astonishment. "Chao-san?"

**A/N: Yes, another cliffhanger. I don't feel as bad about them since I update weekly. I hope that the Epilogue I post next week will be worth the wait. I am also going to post a bonus chapter featuring Sakura Mei and Shizuna-sensei. I hope you guys like it too. Later…**


	31. Chapter 30: Chao

**A/N: Warning, this chapter is a bit long, but hey what do you expect it's the climax. At first I was going to call this the epilogue and call the next installment a bonus chapter, but I think instead I'll simply make this the last chapter and make the section on Sakura Mei and the others the epilogue. I would like to point out while this is my own story and plot as to how it all comes about, the reasons Negi gives for Chao's progenitor being who they are represent my own beliefs as to what the manga points toward. Anyway, on with the ending and by the way I STILL don't own Negima…**

**Chapter 30. Chao**

Negi looked down in astonishment at the renegade Martian, but didn't release his hold on her.

"Surprised to see me sensei?" Chao asked bitterly.

"Not really, I just didn't expect you until next year when the festival begins again." Negi said slowly. Chao's Martian battle suit was still heavily damaged from their previous fight. The girl looked like she had just come from that fight, even though it had been more than a week prior.

"After I got to the future I procured a power source capable of sending me back. I'm stuck here for a year until the World Tree begins to glow again." Chao said as she struggled a little in Negi's embrace. Negi remembered her as being much stronger, so apparently her battle suit had been put out of commission.

"Give it up Chao. Without your battle suit you have no hope of resisting my magically enhanced strength and reflexes." Negi said seriously.

"I'm not trying to fight sensei; I already know that would be futile. Just let me sit up a little straighter please, this is uncomfortable yo." Chao said trying to sit up.

Negi relaxed a little so the girl could sit up, but didn't release her. He was still rather wary of her.

"Don't worry sensei, Martians don't lie; at least this one doesn't. All I came to do was talk." Chao said sadly. Chao relaxed and Negi finally released her.

"If you didn't come to fight, why did you jump me?" Negi said suspiciously.

"I hoped I could take you away somewhere so I could talk to you in private, without the fear of one of the mage teachers catching me." Chao admitted.

"Well, no one is around right now, so what is it you wanted to say?" Negi asked.

"I'm here to ask you to join me. It was foolish of me to do otherwise the first time. I thought I could accomplish my goal without involving you." Chao said straightly.

"You know I can't agree to that." Negi replied. "What makes you think you can convince me otherwise?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I simply have to try. This is my last chance to change things. All I can say is that you know that no matter what else happened, I always told you the truth. I want you to believe me now when I say that it is for you that I have come back into the past. I came here to save you." Chao said desperately.

"If you were here to save me from something, why didn't you just warn me about it in the first place?" Negi said trying to figure out what Chao was trying to hide.

"I was certain that you'd never believe me. Besides, by telling you I wouldn't really be changing the future the way I wanted to. It was your dream after all to unite the human world with the mage world." Chao said looking up at the tree wistfully.

"_My_ dream, what are you talking about?" Negi said suspiciously.

"Negi-sensei, please, you have to trust me that this is what you wanted in the future, and by doing it now I can save you from…" Chao said desperately then suddenly seemed to choke on her words.

"Chao, I think you need to tell me everything. Who is you female ancestor?" Negi demanded.

"I can't. If I tell you, then you might decide to stop me by keeping away from her. I'm not going to stop trying to expose the world of magic. You could make me disappear with a thought." Chao said hotly.

"I could stop you merely by killing myself." Negi said darkly. He sighed and relaxed a little, threatening the girl wasn't going to accomplish anything. "Well then Chao, I propose this. Since I think I already know who your female ancestor is, then I'll tell you. If I'm right, and you don't disappear, then you can safely assume that I haven't decided to end your existence. That should prove that I'm not going to eliminate you outright. Do you think that you could trust me enough to tell me the whole story as to why you came back in time then?"

Chao nodded. "If you already know who it is, then I'll have no choice but to tell you everything and hope you agree to help me."

Negi looked at Chao to watch her reaction, just in case Martians could in fact lie. "Your female ancestor is Ku Fei." Negi said simply.

"Why because we're both Chinese?" Chao said with a snort.

Negi smiled as he watched her eyes grow worried. The way she phrased it hadn't been a lie, but Negi knew that sometimes the truth you heard wasn't the truth you _thought_ you heard.

"No, but I must admit the two of you do bear a striking resemblance to one another. You could almost pass for sisters. I figured it out from looking back at your actions over the past year. You gave it away then. It wasn't until I looked back at your actions that I realized what you had been doing." Negi said confidently.

"Like what?" Chao demanded.

"Well, I didn't understand it until I found out that Satsuki had been involved with your plans. With her on your side, that meant that everyone you had ever been friends with or had been involved with at school was helping you in this plan of yours. The ONLY exception to that was Ku Fei. She was your only friend that you didn't include in your plans. At first, I thought that it was because she wasn't intelligent enough to be of use to you, but when I found out even Satsuki had taken part in the plan I began to reconsider it. You were protecting her. If Ku Fei had been discovered as part of your conspiracy she would have had her memory erased, been kicked out of school, and would have most likely been deported. If that happened, you'd never be born." Negi said pointedly.

"I just didn't want someone I cared about to get deported." Chao countered.

"There were other things as well." Negi continued. "I spoke with Mana after the festival."

"I think the word is 'interrogated', Negi-sensei." Chao sneered.

"No Chao, I _spoke_ to her. I made certain that none of my girls got their memory wiped. I did however give Hakase and Mana detention. I spoke to them at length about what went on during the festival. Mana told me that you had paid her to enter the tournament. She wouldn't tell me why, no matter how much I pleaded, citing some sort of client confidentiality or some such nonsense. However I DID find it interesting that she had been paired off against Ku Fei, and that she eliminated her from the fight while getting herself eliminated as well. I believe you sent her into the preliminaries with instructions to enter the same group as Ku Fei and make certain that she didn't end up fighting me, or getting caught up in the conspiracy." Negi accused.

"Supposition, sensei." Chao countered.

"Then finally I found the photographs that Asakura took of our field trip; the one where it shows you and Ku Fei wrestling around. I asked Ku Fei about it and she said that you had been extremely interested in knowing why she snuck out of the hotel during the trip." Negi said pointedly.

"Someone from my group went missing, I just wanted to know." Chao said desperately.

"_Two_ people from you group snuck out Chao. Kaede _and_ Ku Fei helped me during the field trip to battle a mage. However you never even asked about Kaede, you were only interested in Ku Fei. Later, everyone seemed to think that Ku Fei had sneaked away from the hotel with me and that we were starting a relationship. Is that what _you_ wanted to know Chao? Did you want to know if we had become involved?" Negi asked pressing the girl more. "Looking back on it, you were the only girl in my class that never seemed to have any interest in me at all, but you always seemed interested in Ku Fei's chances. Tell me, were you the one who encouraged her to enter the lip scramble Asakura put together?"

Chao seemed to back away as Negi pressed her harder and harder. Finally she howled in frustration, and pounded her fists against the ground. "Why couldn't you just let it go?"

"I couldn't just let it go, Chao. If you know anything about how I am in the future, you' know that's not how I am." Negi said sternly. "Now, all you have to do is look me in the eyes and tell me I'm not right."

For a moment, he thought she would do it, but her shoulders slumped in defeat as she looked up at him bitterly. "Nainai always told me that I got my intellect from you."

Negi went through his _very_ limited Chinese vocabulary. "Wait a minute, granny? I thought there would be more generations separating us, with it being a hundred years."

"No Yeye, I'm your granddaughter." Chao confessed. "Your daughter marries one of Satsuki's descendants and I'm their only daughter. Ku Fei is my grandmother, and your future wife."

Negi nodded to himself. "Well, you haven't vanished, so please tell me how all this happens in your past."

"I may vanish after I tell you." Chao said miserably.

"I guess that's a risk you're going to have to take." Negi said firmly. Seeing the girl before him so despondent however made him feel a bit sympathetic. "Please Chao, I only want to help."

Finally Chao relented. "Like I told you, Ku Fei is my grandmother. The two of you don't get together until much later in life, and I know she wasn't your first wife. Apparently, she gets petrified by one of your enemies while helping you."

"Von Hermann, I used some scrying techniques to gaze into her future and saw her petrified by a demonic enemy of mine." Negi said nodding.

"I don't know the details, the two of you never told me." Chao explained. "Apparently, it wasn't until Konoka-san grew powerful enough to overcome this demon's power that Nainai was freed from the stone. By then eighty years had passed. There were only the few of her classmates that had become mages still alive then, of them only you had retained your youthful appearance. With nowhere else to go she stayed with you and the two of you eventually fell in love and got married. My mother was your child. My parents died in an accident while traveling, so I was raised by the two of you."

"So how does this fit in to why you came back in time?" Negi asked.

"I'm getting to that. Around that time, humans had managed to colonize Mars. You were sent to investigate this new planet and found that magic, much like gravity, is on sixth of its potency on Mars. Since your magic was so much weaker there, you decided that you were going to move there with Nainai and grow old together. I think that may be why the mages first separated themselves from humankind. Their magic made them live so much longer and they tired of seeing their dear friends and family grow old and die. With Mars however you planned on living out your life with her. Apparently you had been married before and had watched them wither and die while you remained young. I asked you about it once, but you wouldn't tell me anything about it." Chao continued.

"So that's how you were born on Mars." Negi stated.

"Yes, but it doesn't end there. The constant wars with demon-kind began to take their toll on the mage homeland. Some feared that defeat would one day be inevitable. It was you who first brought forward the idea of Disclosure."

"Disclosure?" Negi asked.

"Yes, mages had dabbled in mixing technology and magic for a long time, but the in depth knowledge and research required to master each of the two disciplines is a bit hard for one person to do. The mage world lagged behind the latest technologies. You felt that if the mages were to disclose their existence to the world community, the two sides could cooperate and merge their strengths to help defend our world from the demons." Chao said as she seemed to become excited by some sort of distant dream.

"So what went wrong?" Negi asked.

Chao seemed to deflate for a moment before she continued. "At first nothing; you were made the ambassador to Mars. You negotiated the exposure of magic to the mundane world. You were considered a hero to both the mundane world and the magic world. The Martian military academy was founded, and I was even enrolled at a young age. I learned the arts of joining magic and science, an art that helped make our worlds safe from demon attack."

"But something did eventually happen." Negi insisted.

"Human nature." Chao lamented. "The mundane world began to covet the mage's power. The same technology developed to fight magic using demons is also quite effective against a mage."

"I can't believe I was silent during all of this." Negi said pointedly.

"Yeye, by that point you were so old. I tried to reassure you that everything was going to settle down, but it never did. My superiors told me that you were a well respected man on Mars and that nothing would be done to you. That was the day I learned that some Martians _do_ lie, and I added the word 'propaganda' to my vocabulary." Chao said bitterly.

Chao seemed very upset so Negi put his arm around the girl to comfort her. "What happened next?"

"While I was away, they came to take you and Nainai away in the night. I didn't know where you had gone and no one seemed to know anything. Finally, a friend I had in one of the other units sent word to me that you'd been sent to a prison camp in the Martian desert to mine iron." Chao was now shaking from the retelling of the story. "The two of you were so old. How could they do that to you? By the time I got to you to get you out, Nainai was already dead. You died in my arms cursing the day you were born."

Negi kept silent as the girls who had sold her soul to science and swore that she would never cry broke down and sobbed uncontrollably into his chest. All he could do was hold her, rocking back and forth as she wailed in pain. "I loved the two of you so much, and I watched your dream crumble to dust. They killed you both, and for no other reason than you knew magic. You couldn't even use it anymore on Mars. You were just an old man who tried to help others by doing what he thought was right. It wasn't fair!" Chao shouted in anguish as Negi held onto her. "It wasn't fair taking you away from me like that without even getting to say goodbye, or to tell you how much I loved you one last time, or to tell you how sorry I was."

"Hush, Chao. You didn't do it." Negi said trying to console the girl. "Things in life are quite often unfair. You just have to make the best with what you've been given. You don't have to worry, we'll figure out something together. After all, you're still here."  
Chao looked up at Negi with tears in her eyes. Then she hugged him. "Thank you, Yeye."

"Hey Negi, are you flirting with another one of your students?" A familiar voice said behind him.

Negi looked back to find Asuna walking up with Ayaka, and Makie. Makie was wearing her gymnast outfit and was carrying the radio she usually carried with her when she went out to practice her rhythmic gymnastics to music.

"I was just welcoming back someone to our class." Negi said smiling.

Ayaka's eyes lit up as she saw Chao. "Chao-san! Are you going to be coming back to our class?"

Chao looked unsure of what to say so Negi jumped in. "Yes, she is. I've gotten to know Chao's parents and they've agreed to let Chao remain here in my care."

"Wait a minute." Asuna piped in. "You can't even take care of yourself, what do you mean, you're going to be a parent now?"

"I'm responsible enough to be a teacher; it shouldn't be a problem keeping an eye on one of my students since she'll probably be put back in the dorms with us. I'm sure the headmaster won't mind setting things back to the way they were before the festival." Negi said looking over his shoulder.

"Wow! You're back with us Chao!" Makie said excitedly. "Come on, this calls for a celebration!"

Makie grabbed Chao by the wrist and ran off into the plaza dragging the poor girl behind. Ayaka merely shook her head and followed them. Other members of the class were already starting to arrive.

"What's all this?" Negi asked Asuna once the girls had gotten out of earshot.

"Yue figured it out too." Asuna said simply. "She looked at your notes, and came to the same conclusions you did. When you didn't come back, we had Nodoka use her book. We heard the whole thing. Everybody decided to have a welcome home party for Chao, so here we are. The others are rounding up the rest of the class. Yue went to find Ku Fei. We decided not to tell her anything until we talked to you first."

Negi nodded and watched as the girls started getting rambunctious with their impromptu welcome home party. He could even see Chachamaru coming with some of Eva's special 'juice', and of course Satsuki had the food.

"So, are you coming down?" Asuna asked.

"Maybe in a moment, there's something I have to finish." Negi said with a smile.

Asuna nodded and left Negi to stand at the rail looking down into the plaza. Makie had set up her radio and music was starting to drift up to his ears.

_I know a girl  
She puts the color inside of my world_

_But she's just like a maze_

_Where all of the walls all continually change_

_And I've done all I can_

_To stand on her steps with my heart in my hand_

_Now I'm starting to see_

_Maybe it's got nothing to do with me_

_  
_"They're gone, you can come out now." Negi said over his shoulder. A moment later he felt rather than saw the headmaster shuffle up beside him at the rail.

"How long have you known I was hiding over there?" He asked the boy mage.

"For a little while, I actually figured you'd be out here to meet me instead of Chao. You know, Chao was right about something. When she told me, my first reaction was to never let those events transpire, no matter what the cost; even though it would have meant her disappearing. When she didn't I knew something wasn't right. You did something didn't you?" Negi accused the old man.

The headmaster nodded watching the young girls wandering into the plaza below. "As a fellow grandfather, I just couldn't let you watch your granddaughter disappear before your eyes could I?"

_Fathers, be good to your daughters_

_Daughters will love like you do_

_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers_

_So mothers, be good to your daughters too  
_

"You've known all about this from the beginning." Negi said more as a statement of fact rather than an accusation. "You've known all along. Why did you have me use the mirror, and see all those things, if you already knew?"

"It was part of your training, Negi-kun." The headmaster said simply. "So tell me, what have you learned?"

_Oh, you see that skin?  
It's the same she's been standing in  
Since the day she saw him walking away  
Now she's left  
Cleaning up the mess he made  
_

Now nearly everyone had arrived and Negi finally saw Yue arrive with Ku Fei. The girl ran to her friend and tackled her in the biggest hug Negi had ever seen. The two rolled on the ground laughing at their joyous reunion.

Negi thought about all the different futures and how each was just as murky now as it ever was. There were so many possibilities. There were some things that could, or would, or might never happen. Negi quickly dismissed anything literal that he could have learned and looked into himself for some sort of deeper meaning and found it.

"I love them." Negi said in realization.

"You love them?" The headmaster asked.

"Yes, I love them. I love all of them. For different reasons, and each in her own way, but I love all of those girls. One of my future personas told me that 'true love shines through action'. I know now how much I love them, and how much they all love me in their own special way." Negi said somberly.

_So fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too  
_

"Very good Negi-kun, I was hoping that you would start to catch on. I have not been disappointed." The headmaster said smiling.

"Why go through all the trouble to make me realize I'm in love with them?" Negi asked.

The headmaster grew serious and quiet for a long time. "Negi-kun, you've heard the stories of your father's power have you not?"

"There isn't a child in the home country who hasn't it seems." Negi said seriously.

"You Negi-kun have the capacity to become more than your father ever dreamed. Not only do you have a magical capacity that exceeds his own, you have two things that he lacks; focus and determination. You have the capacity to be a truly terrifying mage in the power you will one day be able to wield. Never, have I nor Evangeline, ever seen your equal. That is why I decided to bring you here for the final part of your training. Here beneath the limbs of the World Tree where the power of magic, life, and love all merge could you come to tap into that power." The headmaster said turning to look at the boy. "Remember the love that you feel for these girls. A true Magister Magi feels that love for all people, and uses it to drive them forward to protect and help those he loves. Without that love, we are little better than the demons we defend against."

Negi thought about this. "Is that why you brought Evangeline here?"

The headmaster chuckled and nodded. "The darkness within Eva's soul is deep indeed and has been fermenting there for centuries. We thought that it would take centuries of exposure to the tree to bring her back into the light. Now in the short time you have been here, you've brought her farther along than she has come in the fifteen years she's been with us. With time, I think she'll be free to go. You should have seen her before she came to us."_  
_

_Boys, you can break  
You'll find out how much they can take  
Boys will be strong  
And boys soldier on  
But boys would be gone without warmth from  
A woman's good, good heart  
_

"So, now what do I do?" Negi asked.

"I suggest you enjoy the party Negi-kun." The headmaster said as he turned to leave. "You have class tomorrow morning and a new student to get caught up on her lessons. I leave her in your care."

"What would you have done if I had decided to follow her?" Negi asked.

"I would have been very disappointed in you… after the fireball." The headmaster said with a grin.

Negi gulped as the headmaster hobbled away. He then looked back down at Ku Fei and Chao. It was amazing to see their resemblance now that he new what it was he was seeing. It would probably cause more problems than it would fix to tell Ku Fei about it. Since the headmaster had effectively removed Chao from the temporal time stream, it wouldn't matter now if he and Ku Fei ever got together or not. Negi renewed his resolution to make all of his girls happy as best he could. And right now, the best thing for making Chao happy was to give her the chance to be with the grandparents she had lost and to give her all the chances from now on to tell each of them how much she cared for them. What she had told him proved one thing. Human nature was human nature, no matter what century. The people of her time were no more ready than the people of this time, and he would make certain that there would be other ways to fight the demons that threatened their world. They would just have to put one foot in front of the other and find a way as best they could.

_On behalf of every man  
Looking out for every girl  
You are the god and the weight of her world_

Negi walked down the steps to the women in his life, and watched as Ayaka fought with Asuna, Chao hugged Ku Fei for the fifth time, Konoka giggled with Setsuna, and Haruna was showing Yue and Nodoka a picture she had just drawn that had the two of them blushing uncontrollably. Negi breathed in the emotions all around him and then noticed a strange light.

Looking up Negi noticed that without the festival, and without it being the correct time of year, the World Tree had begun to softly glow.

All the girls gathered under the tree to look up in wonder at its pure light. Negi sighed and glanced around at his girls once again. That was when he saw Satsuki.

The girl had been standing there in the fringes of the group, handing out meat buns to the girls and watching them quietly just as she always did. She had always been that way; watching, knowing, and understanding what was going on. She looked down from the tree to see Negi staring at her. She looked over at Chao and Ku Fei together and then smiled back at Negi.

It was the greatest reward that Negi could think of as she bowed humbly to him for not letting her friend come to harm. Smiling, Negi returned her bow and then went back to watching the glow from the tree. Somehow he felt that things were just getting started for him and his class._  
_

_So fathers, be good to your daughters_

_Daughters will love like you do_

_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers_

_So mothers, be good to your daughters too_

**A/N: For any who don't know or haven't guessed. Yeye and Nainai are the Chinese words for Grandpa and Grandma respectively, at least according to the online dictionary I used. If anyone that reads this actually speaks Chinese, please let me know if this is correct. By the way, the song is 'Daughters' by John Mayer, and comes to you thanks to Hildebrant's suggestion.**


	32. Epilogue: Supporting Cast

**A/N: I don't own Negima, and I can only dream about owning the Mirror of Ebyam.**

**Epilogue. The Supporting Cast**

"I can't believe the headmaster is just letting Chao come back to school like all is forgiven without erasing her memory." Takane complained as she and Sakura made their way through the darkened school offices.

Sakura just kept her peace. Takane had been incensed ever since the headmaster had made the announcement that Chao was now going to be Negi-sensei's responsibility as her legal guardian. He was only ten years old, but he _was_ a teacher, and apparently the girl's grandfather.

The two of them finally arrived in front of the headmaster's door. Their target was inside waiting for them. Sakura looked around the empty hallway while Takane checked the door for magical seals.

"Are you sure about this, Takane-sempai?" Sakura whispered uneasily.

"You said you wanted to do this." Takane whispered back harshly.

"But you were the one who said we could slip into the headmaster's office to use the mirror." Sakura whispered back.

Suddenly Takane turned to the girl. "Why are we whispering? There's no one here at this hour Sakura. And for your information, I'm only here to make sure you don't get into trouble." Takane said haughtily.

Sakura looked at the older girl dubiously. "And you don't intend to use the mirror yourself?"

"Well, maybe out of curiosity, but that's the only reason." Takane said blushing furiously.

The two of them quickly checked the door and slipped into the office. When they entered they found the mirror was activated and someone was already sitting in front of it.

Shizuna looked up at them and quickly dismissed the spell. Sakura briefly saw an older version of Negi embracing the woman and kissing her passionately before the mirror went dark.

"You're here to see what your future with Negi would be like too?" Sakura said stunned.

Takane was looking at the woman in horror. "Shizuna-sensei, you're thirty years old! To be having thoughts like that about a ten year old…"

"It's not what it looks like girls." Shizuna said desperately. "That wasn't Negi you saw."

"It looked just like him!" Sakura said looking back at the now dark mirror.

"It wasn't Negi I tell you; it was… his father, Nagi." Shizuna said looking back at the mirror sadly.

"The thousand master is supposed to be dead, why would you be looking to see if you have a future with him?" Takane asked in confusion.

Shizuna sighed and went over to sit down on the couch. "It's because I've been in love with Negi's father for many years."

Takane and Sakura looked at each other and then looked back at the older woman. "You're in love with the thousand master? I mean most women are, but I mean you're _really_ in love with him?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, he and I met fifteen years ago when he brought Evangeline to the school. I fell in love with him in an instant. I was still a student back then, not much older than you are now Sakura-chan." Shizuna said smiling at some long past memory.

"So you were looking to see if he's really still alive and if you'll ever see him again?" Sakura asked, her heart melting. She was a sucker for a good love story.

Yes, I haven't seen him in ten years. Well, ever since…" Shizuna said stopping abruptly as she suddenly remembered who she was talking to. "Never mind that, what are the two of you doing here? Looking up what would happen between the two of _you_ and Negi-sensei no doubt."

Takane seemed to be at a loss for an excuse so Sakura jumped in. "Something like that." She said blushing. "Please Shizuna-sensei, you were going to say something about the thousand master; please tell us." Sakura decided that changing the subject might be the fastest route out of trouble.

Shizuna seemed to waver for a moment, but then she sighed. "I suppose I could tell you as long as you can keep it a secret."

"We will!" The two answered emphatically. If it meant getting out of getting in trouble they would have agreed to just about anything.

"The last time I saw the thousand master was around ten years ago. I had just graduated high school and was attending the college to get my teaching certification. Nagi and I had dated on occasion, but he was always on the move and I had my studies to consider. The last time I saw him though he was in for a shock." Shizuna said looking back at the mirror.

"What happened?" Takane asked.

"When he came back the last time, I told him I was pregnant. I had hoped that it might make him settle down, but instead it caused so much pain…" Shizuna said sadly.

"Wait a minute, ten years ago…" Takane said, her eyes suddenly going wide. "You're Negi's mother!"

Sakura stared in shock as Shizuna merely nodded sadly. "When Nagi found out he wasn't angry, it was just that having Negi was going to place me in a lot of danger. Demons were after Nagi, and if Evangeline ever found out, well let's just say she wasn't as nice back in those days as she is now. I was young and I was scared. That's the reason I did what I did."

"What did you do?" Sakura asked engrossed in what she was hearing. She now knew something about Negi no one else, including Negi, knew.

"Nagi stayed with me until Negi was born. We had to move off campus so Evangeline wouldn't find out. Those were the happiest moments of my life. I knew that Nagi would never be able to stay with me no matter how much he might have wanted to, but for a few short months it was like we were our own little family. The last time I saw Nagi, he was carrying Negi away to go live in England with his uncle." Shizuna said sadly. "That was the last time I ever saw the two men who meant the most to me in the entire world."

"But why didn't you keep in touch with Negi, or let him know you were here when he came?" Sakura asked, tears welling up in her eyes at the sad story. Takane was sniffing a little too.

"Nagi had told me what kind of demons were after him and what they would do to Negi or me if they ever caught up to us. I decided it was better to hide the fact that I was Negi's mother. Later when Negi arrived and I learned of the hard life he had been forced to live alone I was so ashamed I couldn't bear to tell him. It was the second hardest thing I've ever had to do to stand there and not smother him in my arms. I never wanted to let him go. I've stayed here all these years waiting for him and his father. I guess I'll always be here waiting to kiss Nagi when he arrives. Even if the curse were broken, I think Evangeline would too, he was just that kind of man." Shizuna said wistfully.

Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes. Takane handed her a handkerchief she'd just been using herself.

"We'll keep it a secret Shizuna-sensei, and if there's anything you need us to do we'll do it!" Sakura said passionately.

"Thank you girls. Now, I believe the two of you were sneaking in here to catch a peek at the future you might have with my son…" Shizuna said looking back at the two culprits seriously.

Getting caught by a teacher trying to spy on Negi-sensei was bad enough; getting caught by his mother was an even _more_ dangerous situation. "Um, well, we…"

Shizuna laughed sweetly. "Don't worry girls, I can sympathize with the effect the Springfield men can have on women. Come here, I might as well see what type of grandchildren I might have."

Takane was about to push Sakura forward when Shizuna interrupted her. "Come on Takane, you first."

Takane looked ready to argue, but one look from the older woman silenced her and brought her obediently forward. "Don't we have to have Negi-sensei here for this to work?" Takane said trying desperately for an excuse.

"No, and you know better or else the two of you wouldn't be here. The two of you are old enough so that your destinies will be much easier to foretell than Negi-sensei's. Just think of him, and look into the mirror and speak the spell." Shizuna instructed.

Takane nodded and did as instructed. The mirror cleared and she was looking at a large kitchen in a modestly upper middle class home. Takane looked in wonder as she saw an older version of herself at the kitchen sink.

Humming happily to herself, Takane D. Springfield was peeling potatoes and was making dinner. She had on a modest summer dress and had a pretty pink apron tied around her waist. A bright red ribbon held her hair back neatly and was tied in large bow in the back.

"This is my future with Negi-sensei?" Takane asked incredulously.

The woman at the sink yelped, dropping the potato and spinning around to stare at the scrying portal behind her. "You scared me!"

"You disgust ME!" Takane said irately. "I am a mage! I can't believe that I would give up my dreams of becoming a Magister Magi to become a common housewife!"

Sakura winced at the anger of the older girl, but the woman in the mirror only giggled. "So that was me back then? How quaint."

"Quaint! QUAINT! What happened to you woman?! What about making Negi sit up and act responsibly? What about making him into a man?" Takane fumed at the mirror.

"Oh, Negi's enough man for me already." The older woman said blushing deeply. "He's strong and handsome and the most wonderful person I've ever met."

"He stripped me in public!" Takane fumed.

"It's more fun when he strips me in private." The older woman retorted. Just then a door could be heard opening and closing and a familiar, yet older voice rang through the house.

"Honey, I'm home!" Negi shouted from the other room.

The other woman jumped as if kicked. "Coming dear! I was just finishing supper! I have to go now." The older woman said before rushing off to meet her husband.

Takane angrily deactivated the mirror. She then turned and stomped toward Sakura. "Your turn." She said gruffly.

Sakura wasn't sure but as she passed the older girl she was sure that she saw a faint smile starting to creep across her face. Sakura shrugged and stepped forward uncertainly.

"I'm not so sure about this Shizuna-sensei." Sakura said uneasily.

"Why not Sakura-chan, you have a lot to offer Negi. You too are a mage, and a wonderful one at that all the way from the Johnson School of Magic in America. You are sweet, kind, and closer to Negi's age than the girls in his class. What makes you think that this isn't a good idea?" Shizuna asked

"Negi-sensei is so strong and powerful; I don't think I'd be any good for him." Sakura said meekly.

"Apparently, he likes his women meek and submissive." Takane snorted.

Sakura sighed and then looked at the mirror. It would be a waste to come all this way and not look, and she _was_ curious about it. Sakura thought of Negi-sensei and activated the mirror. Takane and Shizuna gathered on either side of her to see the image that was appearing.

The scene cleared to show the headmaster's personal magical laboratory. Negi was standing there looking into the mirror at the three of them. The headmaster was also there looking in the mirror when the door to the lab opened up and Sakura entered the room. "Here are the files you requested headmaster."

"Thank you Sakura-chan, place them over there." The headmaster said pointing. He stepped out of the image and Negi glanced back at Sakura before reciting the spell.

Sakura then left the room while the headmaster rejoined him. They then turned to the mirror and activated it on their side.

"What are we seeing?" Negi asked the headmaster.

"Apparently, we're seeing Shizuna, Sakura, and Takane scrying on us using the same mirror a week from now." The headmaster said with interest.

"It's showing us the past?" Shizuna said in shock?

"Yes, I guess it is showing you the past." The headmaster replied.

"I remember that day." Sakura said in awe. As Negi suddenly let out a strangled yelp and deactivated his side of the mirror. Sakura noticed he was blushing heavily.

"Why did you deactivate the mirror?" The headmaster asked. "You wanted to see how it worked before you carried it to your room didn't you?"

"Yes, but that was creepy. She might have figured out what I was doing." Negi said calming himself as he turned away from the mirror.

Sakura noticed the headmaster looking back knowingly into the mirror that Negi had deactivated on their side, but was still operating.

"So Negi-kun, why did you ask me to send for Sakura?" The headmaster said grinning. Negi was still turned away from the mirror, but the headmaster was staring directly at Sakura.

"Well, I needed to get someone to try it on first and she helps out in the office during this period." Negi said seriously.

"Oh. I see." The headmaster said trying to hide his disappointment.

"That and I've seen her staring at me, and when I look back at her she turns away quickly." Negi said shyly before lowering his voice. "And I think she's pretty cute too." Negi confided.

Shizuna smiled as she deactivated the mirror. "Imagine that, you might have a better chance than you thought Sakura." Shizuna said looking around. She turned to face Takane who looked back at her in confusion. The two looked around for a moment before looking down to find Sakura passed out on the floor.

**The End**

**A/N: So what do you think, was it worth the price of admission? I've probably tied up at least a few hours of your time reading this story, so let me know if you think it was worth it. I'd also like to welcome any comments or debate over my views on Ku Fei being Chao's ancestor. Personally, I wish it was Nodoka, but the evidence I cited I simply cannot ignore. **

**Anyway, I leave you with these words by David Eddings**

**"And so, my children, the time has come to close the book. There will be other days and other stories, but this tale is finished."**


End file.
